


Suikoden III - Sextain of Destiny

by Streti



Category: Suikoden, Suikoden III
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Houses, Bath Sex, Bukkake, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 55,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streti/pseuds/Streti
Summary: Six years after Suikoden III, Hugo is making one of his return visits to Budehuc Castle. The castle has become quiet, but he still finds some warmth within.





	1. Autumn Chill

### by Streti, thestreti@gmail.com  
With thanks to J!

Six years had passed since the war. Hugo now once again found himself at Castle Budehuc, which had grown silent in those years. Eerily quiet, even. Many of the stores had moved out, and eventually the people that had gathered at Budehuc went their separate ways. Hugo looked at the open, empty yard. It was a chilly autumn day, but the sun still shone from the blue sky, and warmed Hugo. From the corners of his eyes, he could see some people in the distance, but nobody he could recognize. He moved through the yard, and into the castle proper.

There was no sign of even Thomas or Cecile, who he knew still stayed at the castle. It was obvious they were not able to maintain the castle by themselves. Most of the paintings and vases that had decorated the halls were gone, but at least they weren't replaced with graffiti or hex dolls. Even so, the building had fallen into disrepair, with cobwebs in the corners, markings and broken boards on the walls left uncleaned and unrepaired. There was a cold draft even after Hugo had closed the door behind him, and without the sunlight on him, he felt slightly colder. Hugo realized he should have carried a coat with him and that he shouldn't just rely on the rune.

He thought of the hot baths and wondered if they were still in use. He walked across the corridor, and opened the makeshift door that led to the wrecked ship. He was surprised it was still there. The ship had run aground next to the castle many years ago, and it had been a permanent fixture of the castle during the war.

"Oh! Hugo! Hi!"

Hugo was taken aback for a second. "Iku! Hi!"

He was surprised to see her there. The last he knew, she had returned to Le Buque with Franz.

"I thought you were in Le Buque?" he inquired.

She turned her head down, averting his eyes. "Yes... I broke up with Franz. That's when I came here."

"What? When?"

"It was a while ago. I've been taking care of the baths, since the bath guy left for somewhere else."

Hugo didn't quite see Iku as the bath-tending type, but he just accepted it.

Iku looked up at him again and brought a cheerful smile to her face. "Would you like a bath?"

"I... uh..." stammered Hugo.

"Ohh... you've grown since we've last seen. It's been a long time now, hasn't it?"

She looked him over, and a cheerful, even slightly mischievous expression that Hugo was familiar with returned to her face. It was true they hadn't seen in a long time. Hugo had reached a higher stature, becoming the Karaya chief, and he had grown physically as well. He was no longer a teen, but a real Karaya warrior. His hair was now fully blonde, and he had grown it longer, somewhat emulating Geddoe's style. His chest had broadened, and he felt the strength of an adult in his muscles. He also enjoyed the attention of women, and this meeting with Iku was no exception. As she rested her eyes on him, he felt himself swell with pride, and more.

"Would you come with me?" asked Iku, and then Hugo was surprised once more. Iku started removing her clothes, opening her vest and placing it on the deck of the ship, then following with her green sweater. As Hugo watched with mouth agape, she uncovered her pert breasts, and smiled at him.

"Did you come all the way here like that?" asked Iku, referring to his sleeveless Karayan outfit. She already got goosebumps from the chilly air, and she touched her nipples to confirm that they were erect and prominent.

"The rune keeps me warm," replied Hugo. "At least... in part."

"It would be warmer in the bath..." suggested Iku, and swayed gently from side to side.

Hugo realized they were still practically out in the open, and now Iku had started removing her pants too. Even though the castle had looked almost deserted, somebody could still come at any moment. "Good idea," he replied.

Iku picked up her clothes, and Hugo watched her ample butt sway from side to side as she walked to the bath door. She had already had a very prominent butt before, and now it seemed her feminine behind had gained even more girth. Yet her waist was still narrow, highlighting her ass even more, and giving Hugo ample reason to follow her into the baths. She left her clothes in the dressing room and continued through. Hugo quickly stripped off and followed her into the hot baths.

As promised, it was warmer there than outside, even though the bath was technically "outside" as well. The storm that had wrecked the ship had ripped apart a cabin, exposing the rest of the cabin and a storage hold to the elements. Goro the bathmaker had waterproofed the hold anew and made it into a bath. Hugo had thought that the use of the baths had stopped when Goro left, but now the bath was full of hot water, and the heat and steam spread around the whole enclosure. Iku was looking at him expectantly.

"We're not going to bathe, are we?" he asked, taking in her naked beauty.

"Well... maybe," she answered, her eyes glinting mischievously. She approached him and placed her hands on his dark skin, caressing his muscled chest, shoulders and arms. "Mmm... Hugo, you've really grown."

He chuckled in response, and drew her in for a kiss. As they kissed, he let his hands wander on the curves that he remembered from ages past. He nonchalantly squeezed her breast and moved his hand further down her light skin, soft to his touch, and ended up upon her abundant ass. He relished fondling her rotund behind, and their kiss grew more anxious as they explored each other's bodies.

"Ah," gasped Hugo when Iku grabbed his cock.

"...Really grown," she flattered him.

"Uh, I dunno, it's about the same size..."

"Yes, you were always a big boy..." she said, stroking his hard meat. Then she kneeled down, trailing her other hand across Hugo's chest and abdomen. She kept stroking his member, but took the head into her mouth, suckling and kissing and licking it. Hugo whimpered in pleasure. At the same time, he realized that they were still not completely private. Even if the castle was almost empty, somebody could enter at any moment. Was the bath still being used? If Iku was the bath attendant, there was nobody stopping others from coming in...

But nobody came. Iku kept sucking him off, taking his shaft deeper in her mouth, focusing on her blowjob with her eyes closed. Hugo took hold of her hair, and she looked up at him, the look in her eyes almost making him come right there and then.

"Iku... I'll come..." he moaned. "You gotta stop..."

Iku took her mouth off him, but kept stroking the saliva-covered tool.

"Oh? Don't you want to?" she asked. Then she rose up, and walked to the cabin wall. She leaned against it, and spread her bushy pussy with one hand for Hugo. "Maybe you'd like to come here instead?"

Hugo just breathed heavily, shook his head and approached her, his jutting cock pointing the way. Iku waited with bated breath as he positioned himself at her entrance, then pushed in, drawing a moan from her. Hugo took hold of the older woman's plump buttocks, and started fucking her, making her gasp and sigh with pleasure. At this point, he didn't care if somebody came in, or if he came in her, he was just going to keep going. The feeling of her pussy wrapping around his cock as he thrust rapidly into her was intoxicating, and whether it was the steam of the bath or their fucking, they were soon hot and flustered with their skin glistening with wetness. Hugo fondled and caressed Iku from all over, reaching over and groping her tits, and making her moan when he pulled on her hair, but at the same time, he felt overwhelmed, and he knew he couldn't go on. With just enough clarity of thought, he pulled out at the last moment and stroked himself off, groaning and shuddering as he spewed a thick load of cum all over Iku's big butt.

"Ahh... still young..." she said, looking over her shoulder at Hugo, who was ejaculating all over her behind. Heavy ropes of spooge landed on her ass and back, and Hugo felt like he was never going to stop, spewing jet after jet on Iku's skin. But with a final, strained groan, he gained control of himself, just in time to admire Iku's completely cum-covered backside as his cock deposited the last drops onto the mess. Copious strands of sticky semen ran all over Iku's full, round buttocks, and down onto her thighs. Her back was likewise covered with rivulets of crisscrossing sperm. Hugo marveled at the sight with his mouth open, gasping for air.

"You must have been backed up..." commented Iku, reaching out and scooping some of the cum for a taste. "Ah!" she suddenly yelped.

Hugo was down on his knees, and his tongue was in and on Iku's pussy. 

"Ahhh... That's nice..." she moaned. He wrapped his arms around her cum-covered butt, and buried his face deeper in her snatch. He eagerly lapped her hairy pussy, tasting her flowing fluids and probing between her puffy lips with his tongue. Some of his cum on her ass ran down and onto her pussy, but without second thought, he licked it away, working his tongue in her soft folds, and being rewarded with her sounds of pleasure.

As he licked her, Iku bent her head down and saw that he was stroking himself at the same time. She didn't know if he had had any time to go soft in between, but now she watched with eager eyes as his cock hardened again, some of his cum still dripping from the head. Instinctively, she licked her lips, and when it looked like Hugo was fully hard again, she withdrew from his reach.

"My turn," she said.

"Uhh... wasn't that your turn?" he said, perplexed.

With a smile, she kneeled down to him and pushed him onto the deck. Then she straddled him, and sighed with satisfaction as she took his cock inside her once again. She started rocking back and forth, first biting her lip lightly and then opening her mouth in pleasure, and Hugo had the pleasure of watching the beautiful woman ride him. Her breasts jiggled slightly with her movements, and they were just in Hugo's reach to take hold of, caress and squeeze and to play with her nipples. Iku rode him hard and fast, changing position slightly every now and then, moving her hands onto his on her tits, or onto his chest, or into his long blonde hair. A couple of times she would bend down for a quick kiss, only to quickly rise up and continue her grinding.

Hugo had started breathing more heavily again. The floorboards of the deck chafed against his back slightly, but he didn't mind with the spectacle he was witnessing. Iku was obviously further along than he, her eyes narrowed to slids, her breathing heavy and ragged, and the movements of her pelvis now less steady than in the beginning and more erratic, demanding. She was lost in lust, and Hugo admired her beauty with wide open eyes and mouth, happy that it was his cock she was drawing such pleasure from. He wasn't sure if he should interrupt her, yet...

"Uhh... I can continue if you..."

"No!" she exclaimed, then looked at him with hazy eyes, panting. "Just... ng.... ah... little... ahhh... more..." she said, punctuating her words with movements of her hips.

"Okay, it's not like I'm complaining," said Hugo and grinned, then gritted his teeth as Iku hit a particularly good spot. Her body was wet and glistening, somehow making her skin even more alluring to the touch, and now he was sure at least some of it was sweat, and her back and buttocks were still slick with the remains of his cum. She moved back and forth frantically, swinging her head back and forth, and her hair was becoming disheveled.

"Ohh... ohhh... ohhh yessss!" she suddenly exclaimed, and first threw her head far back, then bent forward, and Hugo could see and feel that her movements were now different. She made quick, short thrust with her hips against his, until she just stopped, moaned loudly and started shuddering. Hugo could feel her pussy clamping his cock, and the suddenness of it was too much for him.

"Ung... Iku... coming!" he grunted, sending a fresh load of sperm inside her spasming quim.

"Yesss..." she moaned, eyes closed, her head making small jerking movements, as pleasure coursed through her. It was like blazing strips of fire, spreading upwards into her body from her sexual center, burning her with unquenchable flames. She moaned, and shuddered, and felt like she was going to lose her mind, weathering the blaze of passion.

At the same time, Hugo groaned with exquisite release, as he came inside Iku, filling her with his semen. When he was done, his cock still pulsing inside Iku's cum-filled cove, he opened his eyes and saw her looking at him amorously. In one motion, they pressed tightly against each other, Hugo wrapped his arms around her, and they went into a long kiss, completely content to just lie there in warm embrace.


	2. Finding Warmth

Chapter 2 - Finding Warmth  
by Streti, thestreti@gmail.com

 

After a thorough scrub in the bath with Iku, Hugo was completely re-energized and revitalized. He couldn't keep his hands off from her, and after a few more rounds, he had left her resting there, content and a complete cummy mess, in need of another cleanup. When he left, it didn't look like she was in any rush to do so, lying there in sated bliss, her light skin and black hair covered in his white sperm.

The bath had warmed Hugo up, and the sunlight shining on the ship's deck made him feel even better. Now he knew that even if the castle was mostly empty, Thomas and Cecile were still around. Iku had told him that they had been spending a lot of time together. He thought about finding something to eat, but the salty pork buns he'd had before his arrival were staving off his hunger well, so he decided to go straight to Thomas' office. Still there was no one in the hallways, but when he climbed the stairs, he heard faint noises. The door to Thomas' office was slightly ajar, and Hugo approached to take a closer look.

What he saw made him open his mouth agape, even though the way Iku had said it had hinted at this. The faint sounds were Cecile's moans, as Thomas fucked her from behind. She was leaning against Thomas' desk, and both were so enraptured by their lovemaking that they didn't notice anything when Hugo opened the door further to get a better look. From what he could see, she was still wearing similar clothes, with an orange plaid miniskirt jumbled around her waist and orange saggy socks that were tied up to cover her calves. And that was all of her that remained covered. On the floor, Hugo spotted white panties, a bra, and what was probably Cecile's dark green, warm-looking blouse. Hugo carefully slipped inside the room, leaned against the wall and observed the couple. Cecile, captain of the castle guard, had grown into a beautiful woman. From Thomas, Hugo wouldn't have expected the way he was vigorously thrusting into her. Even despite his time with Iku, watching the scene made his cock strain against his pants. 

He couldn't see Thomas' clothes anywhere, not even on him. The young castle master had also had a growth spurt, but Hugo noticed with some mirth that not as much as he had. And now he was going to have another spurt.

"Ohh... Cecile... angh... I'm gonna..." the youth said with a strained voice, never stopping his thrusts.

"Ye-ahhhh! Please do it, master Thomas! We can keep going... Ohhmgggg..." she responded in her cheerful voice.

Thomas took a firm grip of her hips, drove his cock deep into her and groaned profoundly. He shuddered and moaned, spurting his load inside her, and Cecile whimpered in a quiet, pleased tone. Finally, he rested against her back, breathing heavily. After a moment of stillness where Hugo dared not even to breathe, Thomas started kissing Cecile's back and fondling her sides and breasts. Hugo decided now was as a good a time as any to close the door - with him still inside the room.

"Uh-what?" said Cecile.

"Hugo!" said Thomas, looking back at the Karayan.

"Came here to collect the rent. Didn't want to disturb..." said Hugo, with a wide grin on his face, and broke into a short chuckle.

Cecile turned around too. "Oooh... how long were you watching?"

"Just long enough," he said.

"I see," said Cecile, looking at the lump in his pants.

"Shouldn't you lock the door?" he asked, unabashed.

"The door has been wonky as of late. No time or money for the repair..." said Thomas, withdrawing from Cecile and facing Hugo. He still had a lanky build, but what nourishment his frame didn't get had gone to his cock. The thick member was slowly softening, but still looked impressive, a strand of cum hanging down from his spent tool.

"Yes, I see you have more important stuff to do," quipped Hugo.

"As if you're one to say!" retorted Cecile, but there was a smile on her lips.

"Oh, what tale is it now?" he asked innocently, watching some of Thomas' cum drip out from Cecile's pussy and trail down her thighs.

"Several tales, actually," commented Thomas, his expression earnest as ever despite the subject.

"Wanna make a new one? Since we're here..." said Cecile, her face flushed and her voice breathy. "I want it..." Her plaid skirt had began to unwrap from around her waist and cover some of her round butt, as if her skirt was her chaperone.

Hugo looked at Thomas, who nodded, yet looked uncertain as ever. At the same time, Cecile pulled back the skirt from covering her ass, and looked at Hugo with expectation. Without hesitation, he quickly disrobed, letting his hard cock spring free. She looked at it and at him with amorous eyes, and he took a couple of quick strides to get behind her. Hugo fondled her round, taut buttocks, and placed his cockhead at the entrance of her cum-dripping pussy. He slowly pushed in, making more of Thomas' sperm flood out onto her thighs, dripping down onto the floor and the orange socks.

"Mmnggg... yess..." she moaned and turned her head facing forward again.

Hugo quickly got into a good rhythm. Her snatch was slick with Thomas' semen, yet tight, and he sighed with pleasure as he fucked the beautiful castle guard's sloppy slit. Thomas, meanwhile, went around his desk, moved the neat pile of his clothes from his chair to the floor, and then sat down. He wouldn't have expected to see Cecile like this, with another man behind her. Her green eyes were filled with hazy ecstacy as Hugo fucked her, her long hair was already partially disheveled from their previous lovemaking, and her lovely breasts hung down and jiggled with Hugo's thrusts.

"Master Thomas... do you like seeing me like this?" she asked.

For a moment, he continued observing her in silence, hand on his chin. "...Yes," he then answered. He wasn't sure what to make of the fact that his dick was hardening again already. As he listened to her moans, and watched her press her head against the desk, he decided to stop worrying about it and started stroking himself.

Meanwhile, Hugo reached around and grabbed one of Cecile's tits.

"Wow, Cecile! You've really grown up like Captain Chris!" he said, fondling her ample breast, then reached around for the other one.

"Ahh... thanks," she whimpered. She was breathing heavily, and Hugo felt really good inside her. She looked at Thomas, sitting naked in his chair, eyeing her, and stroking himself. Instinctively, she licked her lips. Then a sudden jolt coursed through her body, her gaze locked with Thomas', and her eyes spread wide, then she scrunched them shut. She pressed her head against the desk again, and couldn't help the short, broken moans she was making. Hugo kept fucking her, and he felt like the size of a ram, filling her completely, overloading her with sensation, and she came around him, pulses of pleasure passing through her body, until she had to futilely wave her hand at him to try to signal him to stop. For her relief, he understood, and stopped with his cock resting inside her spasming sex.

"Ahhh..." she finally sighed, slumped against the desk, shivering and exhausted. Then she felt Thomas' hand on her, caressing her cheek and hair.

Hugo slowly pulled his cock out from Cecile's spent pussy. It was slick with the remains of Thomas' cum and her wetness, but Hugo quickly started stroking the slimy meat while caressing Cecile's ass with his other hand.

"It's just the two of us now, Thomas..." he said, looking at him.

"Err... what do you mean," he replied and took his hand off from his cock.

"Kidding," said Hugo and grinned. Thomas looked uncertain, much like he often did.

Between them, Cecile giggled. "That was so good... both of you..."

Then she slowly rose up from the desk and turned around to face Hugo. When she did, Hugo faced her breasts, staring at them with his mouth open. They looked even bigger now that she was standing up, accentuated by her relatively petite frame. "I... oh," she said, as Hugo took hold of her big tits and started fondling them. Then he kissed her, and as the kiss went on, Thomas saw fit to continue stroking himself. Hugo also got a hand on his dick, as Cecile started rubbing the sloppy member. When Hugo detached from the kiss, and looked her in the eyes, she kneeled down and took his hardness into her mouth. Hugo looked quickly at Thomas, then lowered his gaze to Cecile, who lavished his cock with attention. She licked it clean of their combined fluids, wrapped her tongue around the head, then started sucking him off, taking much of the shaft into her mouth.

"Why don't you come -ahh- and take a look?" said Hugo to Thomas.

Slightly flushed, he rose up from the chair and circled around the desk. It was a sight worth seeing indeed, as he had never seen Cecile like this, kneeling on the floor and sucking a dark Karaya cock, wearing nothing but her orange skirt and socks, her heavy breasts hanging forward alluringly. As he got closer, Cecile looked up at him, and without a word, moved from Hugo's dick to his. Thomas grabbed her blonde hair as she demonstrated the skills that she had just used on Hugo, eagerly bopping back and forth on his length, her lips wrapped tightly around him. Then she stopped, and started stroking him.

"I want this back inside me," she said, then took hold of Hugo's cock. "And this too..."

"Hope you're not expecting anyone," said Hugo.

"As you could see, we weren't expecting even you," replied Thomas, then gave a small gasp and looked back at Cecile.

"Ooh," said Hugo, but it was to Cecile as she stroked him. Noticing it, Cecile picked up her pace.

"Does this feel good?" she teased, looking up at him with her bright green eyes.

"Oh, yes..." said Hugo and let out a muffled gasp.

"Would you like to see me all messy with his cum, master Thomas?" she asked him, and instantly felt his cock twitch in her hold, spewing a drop of precum onto her hand. She gave him a wide smile. "I knew it!"

Hugo blew air through clenched teeth, as Cecile continued jerking him off rapidly. "Ungg... you're gonna get it, too..."

"Don't make promises your dick can't keep!" she said and blew a raspberry. Hugo just grunted in response. He watched her tits jiggle as she stroked them both in constant and deliberate rhythm.

"Ung... I'm gonna..." the Karayan groaned.

"Yes!" she exclaimed and stuck out her tongue. 

"Urggg!" he just grunted, and his cock jetted its first thick loads on Cecile. They hit her right cheek, and dripped partially down onto her chest and breasts, and there was more to come as she turned her face towards his climaxing cock. Heavy spurts of cum splashed right in the middle of her face, over her nose, lips and her extended tongue. She closed her eyes but continued milking Hugo, and was awarded with even more splashes of semen on her face and on her tits. Hugo couldn't even see the beautiful mess she was making of her, his eyes closed as he went through the throes of his climax, but it felt like he was spewing an endless torrent of sticky manmilk on the cute, busty blonde, covering her in his cream. When he was done, he let out a strained gasp and opened his eyes, to confirm that Cecile was now a total cummy mess. Thomas was also looking down at her, with a lusty expression Hugo had never before seen on the castle master's face, and when Cecile opened her eyes, she saw it too.

"You like it, master?" she asked and kept stroking him. In response, he let out a deep groan, and Cecile could feel his cock spasm when he suddenly came. It seemed to be even more forceful that with Hugo, as Thomas shot jet after jet of spew on her, and even past her onto the front of the desk.

Cecile giggled and shut her eyes again as she was being completely covered with cum. Thomas' spunk decorated the side of her face that had been mostly spared from Hugo's climax, and his copious load added to all the white spooge already running down her neck, chest and round tits. As she kept stroking him, she felt like she was already utterly drenched with semen, the sticky wet seed running down all over her skin. Hugo got to to see how Thomas' abundant ejaculation added to the mess he had already made of Cecile, making it look she had just risen from a bathtub of jizz. Viscous strands of sticky cum hung from her chin, and her lower face was totally glazed with sperm. Rivulets of their white slime ran down her body, between her tits and over them, her ample mounds and red nipples haphazardly covered with countless crisscrossing lines of ejaculate. Some stray blasts had landed on her hair, skirt and socks.

Thomas moaned with the end of his release, and looked at the total cummy mess that Cecile had become. She wiped her eyelids clean and looked back up at Thomas.

"You like?"

Thomas couldn't answer. The sight of Cecile so totally covered in his and Hugo's sperm totally overwhelmed him.

Just then, yelling came from the hallway.

"Master Thomas! Master Thomas!"

Iku barged through the door, and didn't pay any attention to the sordid sight before her.

"Master Thomas!" she exclaimed. "Zombies are invading the castle!"


	3. Confrontation with Zombies

Chapter 3 - Confrontation with Zombies  
by Streti, thestreti@gmail.com

 

"Zombies!" exclaimed Thomas.

"Yes! They're coming through the graveyard!" replied Iku.

Only then did she seem to realize the situation she had barged into. Seeing Thomas and Hugo completely naked, their spent members dripping semen, and Cecile between them, completely covered with the stuff, Iku was taken aback for just a second before she turned around and closed the door behind her.

"Sorry to bust on you like this," she said and giggled. "Maybe I should have known..." she said and eyed Hugo.

Cecile blinked furiously, then stood up and wiped her eyes again. "Iku?!" she exclaimed. "How do I look?"

"Like they gave you bath," she said.

"The zombies," said Hugo. "What, how, when?"

"They're moving slow and gathering around the graveyard for now. I got the ship entrance blocked before they could come there. Then I rushed here."

"Why... why now?" bemoaned Thomas.

"They weren't moving around much, but it looked like more of them were digging their way through."

Hugo was already pulling his clothes back on. "Thomas, let's go see." It took Thomas longer to put his clothes on, and as they waited, Iku approached Cecile.

"Mmm... I'd like to clean you up," the ex-Harmonian said. Then she leaned in and kissed Cecile's cum-covered lips, getting the taste of Hugo's and Thomas' sperm into her mouth.

"Ikummph..." said Cecile, then drew her head back. "Your clothes!"

"I was almost covered with zombie slobber already. This is much better." As if to demonstrate her point, she fondled Cecile's amply coated tits, then rubbed the sticky cum from her hands onto her shirt. Then she kissed Cecile again.

"As great as that looks, we gotta go," said Hugo. Iku detached from Cecile, and she followed Hugo out from Thomas' office.

"I'll follow you..." said Cecile, and the movement of her head made a strand of spooge snap from her chin and splash onto her breast. She spread her hands and looked down at the mess. "Soon."

Thomas nodded at her with a smile, and went after Hugo and Iku, with his well-kept sword at the ready.

Hugo and Iku were making their way slowly down the stairs, but the ground floor of the castle was as empty and quiet as before. They continued down into the basement. As they reached the end of the stairs, they could hear faint growling, shuffling and strange moans, almost like voices speaking but distinctly inhuman. Hugo carefully peered into the stone corridor.

"Nothing here," he whispered. "But I can hear them. Stay ready."

They quietly moved closer to the graveyard entrance, and Hugo looked around the corner. As Iku had said, the zombies were just mulling around aimlessly, mostly standing around the graveyard. While they were human-like in shape, it was impossible to tell if they had been actual living humans at any point. Their skin was sickly purple, and their vacant eyes had an eerie red glow in them. Some had open gashes or missing flesh, with what looked like large stains of dried blood, and their clothes were ragged and stained.

"How many?" whispered Iku. Hugo took another quick glance around, then pressed back against the wall.

"Around twenty, at least."

"More than I saw..." she whispered in response. Then suddenly her eyes lit up. "Hugo! Can't you use the rune?!"

"This?" he said, lifting up his hand, where a rune glowed faintly. "This is just a Sunbeam Rune. The Fire Rune... is elsewhere."

Hugo looked around the corner again. "Wait, something's happening," he whispered.

In the middle of the graveyard and the zombies, a dark orb of shadowy energy appeared. In it, there was a human-like figure, and the zombies started turning towards the orb. At first just a black patch, the figure gained features and color, and the graveyard seemed to become darker, as if the light of the surroundings didn't just fall onto the figure, rather than fall into it, to be absorbed and lost as the figure gained definition.

The figure looked like a man, and could have even been a noble. He was meticulously dressed, with a black cape, a lavish green vest, white shirt and dark brown pants. He had grey, slick hair, and what looked like normal facial features, until he came fully visible. His eyes flashed a bright red, and he gave an evil grin that revealed his long, sharp canines.

Hugo withdrew from sight. "It's a vampire!"

"What?" gasped Thomas.

"That Harmonian Nash told me about them during the war. I've never met anyone else who knew so much... uh, anyways, we're in trouble."

"Perfect! This shall be my new abode!"

They all heard the vampire's voice clearly. It sounded almost human, but with a shrill tone.

"Thomas, is there anyone in the castle who could help? Edge?" asked Hugo.

"No, he isn't here."

"Anybody with runes? Or anything else?"

"I'm afraid not..."

"Ah! It seems we have guests!" exclaimed the vampire. In an instant, the creature of the night had appeared before them. They caught a glimpse of him floating in the air, before he landed on his feet. The zombies lazily followed him, lurching from the graveyard into the corridor.

"And one pretty guest, to my pleasure!" he exclaimed, laying his eyes on Iku. The vampire bowed to her. "I am Richard Cervantes, now master of this castle. May I ask your name, fair beauty?"

Iku stared at him coldly.

"Ahem," started Thomas, holding his sword up. "This is castle Budehuc, and you are the 'guests' here. I am the master of the castle."

"Oh, isn't this convenient?" said Richard, sounding either elated, or mocking. "Now we can handle the transfer without unnecessary complications. I give you my terms: bequeath the title of castle master and the hand of this woman to me, and I will not take them by force."

Iku just shook her head.

"What if we refuse?" said Hugo.

"I shall give you... until my next meal, to consider this offer," said Richard, and flashed an evil grin.

"Your next meal? What does that mean? When is that going to be?" asked Hugo, visibly annoyed.

"If you should dawdle, or decline my offer, you shall see..."

Hugo gritted his teeth. "We won't--" he started, but Thomas grabbed him.

"Thank you, sir Cervantes," he said to the vampire. "We will assess the situation and the necessary actions, and will return with our reply. Be assured, I have nothing but the best interests of the castle and its future master in my heart."

"Good," said Richard, and looked pleased.

Thomas pulled hard on Hugo, and the threesome retreated up the stairs, keeping their eyes on Richard and the zombies.

"What was--" started Hugo when they got to the ground floor, but Thomas immediately put his fingers before his mouth. When Hugo stayed silent, he put his hand on his ear, shook his head, then pointed at the door leading outside. As he did his pantomime, Cecile emerged from his office, clothed and cleaned up. Thomas repeated the gestures to her, and she descended the stairs quietly to follow them outside.

"Alright. You got a plan?" asked Hugo when they were in the yard.

"No plan. Absolutely nothing," replied Thomas. Then he looked at the sun still shining in the sky. "But, vampires... they can't come into the sun, right?"

"Uhh... I'm not completely sure about that," said Hugo and scratched the back of his head. "From what I gathered from Nash's stories, it could be a myth, or not apply to all of them, or..."

"Okay. So we might not be safe," said Thomas. "But that goes for all the people still in the castle. We need to protect the civilians!"

"Don't worry, master Thomas!" said Cecile, holding up her spear. "As long as I'm here, I won't let anybody get hurt!"

"I don't want you to get hurt, either," he replied. "You don't have the time to put on your armor now."

"Hugo..." said Iku, contemplative. "You were talking about people with runes. Why?"

"From what Nash told me, we have no real chance against a vampire without rune magic," the Karaya chief replied. "Are you sure we don't have anyone left who's competent with runes?"

"Kathy is still here. And Sebastian. They're not..." said Thomas. "Even Pico, he's no longer with us..." he continued, and looked at the ground regretfully.

"Master Thomas! What do we do?" exclaimed Cecile.

"We get everybody out," he replied.

The group nodded with grim agreement. They knew they were the best fighters remaining at Budehuc now. They could have held off the zombies, or maybe even drive them away, but with a vampire leading them, they had no chance of saving Budehuc Castle itself.

"Yes. We need to help the civilians, townsfolk and visitors, then flee the castle. We can ask for help from Vinay del Zexay, the Great Hollow and Karaya, then come back and--" said Hugo, before Thomas slammed his hand over the Karaya chief's mouth.

"Didn't you learn anything from Caesar?" the castle master said, and removed his hand. "But you're right. Cecile and Iku, take the outer perimeter. Me and Hugo will take the yard and stores. Hope no one was inside the castle..."

"It looked empty to me," said Iku. Cecile nodded. Then they left off into the direction of the farm.

"Hugo, take a look around the yard, then meet me at the inn. Don't battle the zombies or the vampire on your own if you can avoid it."

* * *

After finding a couple of visitors to the castle and advising them to escape, Hugo came to the inn, where he met Thomas. He looked sullen.

"There were some guests here," he said. "No, no. I sent them away," he continued when he saw Hugo's expression. "But they told me that Sebastian went to the larder in the castle some time ago."

"Damn. Should we take the side passage there?"

"It's all we can do. If luck is with us, we find him and get out before anything happens."

As they ran across the yard to the outer perimeter, they also ran into Cecile.

"We got Kathy and everyone else out!" said Cecile, and stopped, panting heavily.

"Sebastian is in the castle!" exclaimed Thomas without stopping.

"Then I'm coming with you!" shouted Cecile back, and ran after them. Iku had been some distance behind Cecile, but she stopped when she saw them approaching.

"Seen Sebastian?" hollered Hugo at her.

"N-no!"

"Then come with us!"

Iku leaned onto her thighs and huffed heavily.

"Hahh... Maybe if I'll... I'll circle around to the front and make sure nobody else comes to the castle..."

"Alright. Be careful!"

Hugo, Thomas and Cecile ran down the path between the castle and the lake, past the empty Trading Post that hadn't seen any business in a long time now, and stopped at the metal door that led to the castle basement, catching their breath. Hugo motioned the other two to come closer, forgetting that they were technically the castle's master and the captain of the guard.

"Zombies we can take," he whispered. 'I hope,' he added in his mind. "But stay sharp. If you see that vampire, it's better to run back outside. Only attack it as last measure."

"Ooh, listen to you! Have you been spending time with Salome?" whispered Cecile, yet managed to sound elated.

"We see occasionally. Now, we go in, and hope Sebastian is somewhere between the larder and here, and we get out. If it starts looking bad, we get out. Ready?"

Thomas and Cecile nodded.

Hugo opened the heavy metal door, and it sounded very loud against against the silence of the yard and the lake. They snuck inside, and passed three empty jail cells, one of which had the bars torn off.

"There's one!" rasped Thomas. It was standing by the larder, staggering from side to side, and seemingly looking at the door. Hugo nodded at them, held his Karaya blade in front of him, and leapt forward.

His blade cut a gash in the zombie's flesh, but no blood came out, and the zombie barely registered it, but as Hugo slashed again, it started turning around, and flailed its arms in an attempt to attack. Hugo dodged easily. Then, from the side, Cecile's spear cut into the side of the zombie, but it only growled in response, then tried to bite Hugo. He dodged again. Thomas came from the other side and slashed at the creature with his sword, and now it trembled slightly.

"Are you sure this helps?" he asked and took a step back.

"Just keep at it!" replied Hugo and leaped backwards.

Cecile thrust her spear into the dead flesh again, and made the monster growl with rage. It gained speed and tried to reach them, but Cecile maneuvered her long spear expertly and kept her distance while cutting its arm. That made the zombie turn its attention towards her, but expose its back to Thomas, and he made a quick two-handed strike, then stepped back again. The zombie growled and approached Cecile, but she stuck the tip of her spear right into its chest. Suddenly, it stopped in its tracks. Hugo leaped forward and plunged his blade into its stomach, and withdrew. The zombie wobbled on its legs, fell to the ground, and with a sudden puff of smoke, its flesh crumbled into dust, leaving only a skeleton dressed in rags behind.

"Is it... gone?" asked Cecile.

"One less of those we have to worry about," said Hugo.

They opened the door to the larder, and it made another loud screech.

"No! No! You are..." shouted Sebastian at them, brandishing a heavy candle leg. "Oh! Master Thomas! Cecile! Hugo! There are zombies--"

"It's good to see you safe," interrupted Thomas. "Now we must leave!"

"Oh, of course," the aging butler said. He picked up a heavy sack from the floor and moved slowly towards the door.

Hugo hadn't seem him in a while, but he seemed to have picked up even more girth around his waist. "I'll take that," he said and took the sack from Sebastian, then rushed out from the larder and back into the direction from where they came. Seeing their urgency, Sebastian also picked up speed. As Thomas ran by the rotund butler's side, Cecile took a look further down the corridor.

"They're here!" she shouted, seeing some zombies slowly make their way down the stairs onto the lower basement level.

"What about the vampire?!" shouted Hugo back.

"A-HA! I smell duplicity!" came an inhuman voice.

Beyond the jail cells, between him and the door leading out, was the vampire Richard.

"'The vampire...' Such disdain," he said, calm as a grave. Then his features contorted. "My name is Richard Cervantes!"

"Where'd you get that name anyway? Did you rob a grave?" mocked Hugo.

"Impudent whelp!"

With that, Richard launched a fireball at Hugo. He instantly ducked into the jail cell with broken bars, and the fireball hit the wall where he had been, and vanished.

"Stay out!" Hugo shouted.

"No, it is you who shall stay in!" quipped Richard, but Hugo didn't care. Thomas, Sebastian and Cecile had heard him, and weren't coming into the corridor.

"I'll hold him! Get out!" yelled Hugo at them. He touched the Sunbeam Rune on his hand, and hoped it still had some revitalizing power from his time in the autumn sun.

The Karaya chief leapt out of the jail cell, and with his blade by his side, ran towards Richard. He took the creature by surprise, and managed to slash at its arm, yet it didn't feel right. It was as if his blade sliced jelly, and when he leapt back, he was stunned to see that there was no mark of any kind where he had cut. Richard grinned at him gleefully, and extended his arm. Before the vampire had any time to do anything, Hugo rushed at him again, but instead of hitting the creature, he made a feint and lunged past him to the door.

"UNF!" Hugo hit an invicible wall, and fell to the floor. At the same time, Richard floated further into the corridor, turned around and cast three smaller fireballs at him.

Hugo only had time to turn his back to cover himself. "RRRRRGH!" he groaned, as the magical fire made him feel as if he was being burned alive. But he endured, and could feel his strength returning. He reached out with his hand, could still feel the invisible barrier resisting him, and lunged back at the vampire, now cutting as he passed him. His blade met a weird rubbery resistance, and when he turned to look, the vampire was once again unharmed. But now he was back between the vampire and the others.

"Fool! What do you think you can do?" yelled Richard, and thrust out his hand. A sudden force threw Hugo against the wall, and despite the pain, he had to consider Richard's words: what could he do? Would he die here? With regret, he thought back to the True Fire Rune. Perhaps it would have been better to keep it. But a new blaze was lit in his heart.

"You scum!" he bellowed at the vampire. "I will be avenged! You will be put to the grave, where you belong! This castle will not accept you!"

"Raaaargh!" shouted Richard in rage, and sent another fireball at him. Hugo managed to leap out of the way, but he was now beyond the larder door, and close to the stairs. There were a few more skeleton remains of zombies on the floor.

"Hugo!" came Sebastian's voice. "There are too many of them!"

With that, the three others ran from the stairs back to the corridor, close to Hugo.

"I'm sorry! If it wasn't for me, you would have been..." wailed Sebastian.

"Stop it. We're here now. By our own choosing," said Thomas. He looked sweaty, tired and grimy, as did Cecile. He was holding his sword up against the slowly approaching zombies. Then he noticed Richard approaching, and turned to face the vampire. He dropped his sword to the ground and held his hands open as a sign of surrender.

Richard stopped, and surveyed the group of four impatiently. "What is it now? You have already lied to me."

"Wait, please! I will hand over the castle to you, right now!" pleaded Thomas.

"Awfully nice of you. Of course, you will still... DIE!" said Richard, and flashed his teeth.

Just then, they all heard a strange, unearthly sound from the direction of the stairs. It was like a howl, but unlike anything that any living being would make. What light there was in the corridor seemed to escape into the stairs, and explode into a shadowy orb with a crunching noise.

"It's magic!" yelled Hugo.

"Not another vampire!" shouted Thomas hastily.

But as they looked into the stairs, the zombies that had been there had been reduced to dust and skeletons. Then, a man with blonde hair and beard and green clothes suddenly appeared, and cut one remaining zombie with his hatchet. The zombie tumbled down the stairs, and fell into dust and bones.

"Is everyone alright?!" he yelled at them.

"What?!" exclaimed Richard, and suddenly vanished.

"Come this way!" the man guided, and they all rushed up the stairs. There were still a few zombies left, but also a number of their remains. What they hadn't expected to see was Richard, and there was also somebody else. It was a teen boy clad in a green bandanna, red vest and yellow pants. He held up his right hand, and they could all see the glow of a rune.

A pentagram appeared on the ground around Richard, and from its edges, shadowy light sprung up, encasing the vampire. The ceiling seemed to vanish into the shadows, and from somewhere, spirits of unknown origin descended around Richard. The otherwordly beings summoned rays of light from unseen heavens, bombarding the vampire in a dazzling spectacle.

"How... what... aaaaarrrghhhh!" the vampire howled, and then the light exploded outward from it. Richard's figure darkened, lost features and color, and then he was just a black patch, which vanished as quickly as it had appeared some time before.

The zombies around the graveyard and in the corridor suddenly just collapsed, leaving behind dust and skeletons. Then Kathy came running down the stairs, and Iku followed.

"Didya -huff- didya get 'em?" the cowgirl asked.

"Is it gone, master?" asked the green-clad man. Hugo estimated him to be around the same age as Sebastian, but he was in a much better shape, lanky yet strong. The youth nodded, then breathed heavily and leaned against the wall.

"Master McDohl!" the bearded man said and rushed to the youth. The boy said something to the man, and he turned back towards the group.

"Is everyone alright?" he repeated.

"Yes. Thanks to you!" said Thomas.

"We owe our lives to you!" said Cecile. Sebastian nodded in affirmation.

However, Hugo's eyes were fixed on the youth's right hand.

"Is that... a--"

The man shook his head, and Hugo realized it was better not to ask further, at least for now.

"I'm Gremio. This is my master, Tir. I'm happy we were there when--"

Kathy interrupted. "When Iku told what a pickle we were in, I took my horses and left to get help! Imagine my surprise when I find these two just wandering around, and saying they could help! But from the looks of things, they really were worth their salt!"

"Wow. We are in your debt too, Kathy," said Thomas. "Maybe not in salt, but..."

"Salted pork?" suggested Sebastian.

"If you don't mind," said Gremio, "My master would like to rest and relax after using the rune. Do you happen to have a bath in this castle?"

"Of course!" said Iku.

* * *

After making sure there were no more zombies or any other trouble around the castle anymore, the group headed for the bath, to clean up and relax after the battle. They got to know the travelers better, or at least they got to know Gremio better. Tir stayed mostly silent, but at least his serious demeanor melted off in the baths, and he seemed to genuinely enjoy himself. Gremio told them that they were travelers from all the way south in Toran republic. At that point, Hugo and Thomas had shared a look. He was pretty sure he knew who they were, and that Thomas knew also, but nobody brought the matter up to closer scrutiny. Sebastian left the bath after a short time and came back with portions of salted pork, carrot cake and spirits, and then left again to tend to the castle grounds. Besides the seven remaining bathers and Sebastian, the castle was now completely empty after the attack.

After the bath, Gremio and Tir vanished as quickly as they had appeared. Hugo wondered if he should tell his scouts to keep an eye out for them, but he decided against it. At the same time, he decided it wasn't good to keep Budehuc castle empty, and he sent a group of Karaya merchants and artesans to stay there. Including a couple of fighters and magicians.


	4. Contemplations of Past, Present and Future

by Streti, thestreti@gmail.com

The autumn had become chillier. Winter was coming. But for now, Hugo was warm. He was in his hut, resting on the sleeping mat after waking up. Somebody had been in the hut while he slept, to renew the fire that had gone out during the night. Hugo was thankful for the warmth provided by the fire and his blanket.

While he had fallen asleep restful, now his mind went back to the reports of yesterday and beyond. Scouts from all over in the Grasslands and his contacts in Zexen had been telling the same thing. The beasts of the wilds were once again multiplying and becoming more agitated. Even magical beings had been sighted more often as of late. Was someone stirring up trouble, like during the last war?

Hugo thought back to the incident at Budehuc Castle, the sudden attack of zombies and the vampire Richard. That had been two months ago. He had been receiving more reports about monster activity since then, but he had also sent out more scouts and told them report to him more regularly. Yet even around the rebuilt Karaya village, they could see the signs of nature, beasts and spirits growing more restless. Was the attack at Budehuc somehow connected to this?

Budehuc had been peaceful since then. The mission he had sent there had been fruitful, with more merchants and visitors coming to the castle. The castle had once again become an oasis for travelers taking a break from hazardous travel in the wilderness, even more so with all kinds of creatures becoming more hostile. But why now?

Hugo realized that without further information, it was still idle speculation. Sometimes beasts of the wild grew more agitated, and nobody knew why. Sometimes strange and dangerous creatures like vampires attacked human dwellings, and nobody knew why. All the same, he had eventually told his scouts to also look out for rune-users or peculiar travelers, even as he wondered about Gremio and his young master. Were they still in the Grasslands somewhere? They had left so quickly after the bath, though Hugo thought he partially understood why.

His mind wandered from the battle against Richard and the rune magic that ended it to the bath that followed. Of course, it had not gone without incident.

* * *

"Cheers!" said Cecile and downed another portion of liqueur.

"Cecile!" exclaimed Thomas in some shock. "I don't know... How many is that now?"

"It's always the guarded ones..." said Iku, smiling, and gave an exaggerated sigh.

"Better us than them living dead!" said Kathy, and took a sip of her liqueur, then downed the whole cup.

Cecile crossed her eyes and held fingers in front of her. She seemed to have trouble counting them.

"That's... thazzzz... umpkobokaw now, mashta Thomas," she slurred at him, then straightened up and blew him a raspberry. The flush on her cheeks stayed beyond her act, though.

Hugo followed the show from the bath, where Gremio and Tir also remained. Cecile, Thomas, Iku and Kathy were sitting around the food and drink that Sebastian had brought in. That gave him an excellent vantage point to admire the three women, all naked save for Kathy's hat. Cecile had really grown into a beautiful woman, her breasts full and heavy and a very round curve to her ass. Yet Iku's abundant behind was even more of a sight to behold, catching Hugo's eye in a new way now that she was sitting on a bathstool. Kathy was also beautiful. Whatever the cowgirl did with her horses, it kept her lean and fit. Her breasts were pert, and while she did not have the full figure to rival Iku or even Cecile's behind, her more modest curves still had a definite feminine shape, and Hugo found his eyes resting on her. But then Kathy caught him.

"Hey! Ya look like ya'll enjoying this more than us!"

She took three cups of the liqueur, and brought them to Hugo, Gremio and Tir, grinning mischievously as she found all three men eyeing her nudity. Hugo and Gremio took their drinks, but Tir just shook his head.

"Young master hasn't really gotten into the taste of it..." explained Gremio.

"Oh, silly me! Well, more's for me!" she said, standing next to the bath, and held her cup up. Hugo and Gremio followed her, and when she emptied her cup, they did too.

The warmth of the liqueur spread through Hugo's body. He hadn't had much time to notice it before, but it was obvious the bath had aged in the years since the war. He thought back to all the times he had bathed here then, and everything that had gone on in the baths...

"Look at my Thomas, oh no. Just drooping there, looking sad..."

"What?" said Thomas to Cecile. "I'm not drooping..." he continued, puzzled, then followed Cecile's gaze to his flaccid penis. "Oh."

With her eyes intent on Thomas' crotch, Cecile crawled on all fours to him.

Iku watched on with a smile. "Oh, Thomas. Did you not liqueur up?" she said and giggled.

"I... Um, Cecile..." he stuttered, as the young guard caressed his soft, silky smooth dick. When she started licking it, Thomas' eyes and mouth just spread, but he could not say anything. He looked around at the other bathers, then down to Cecile.

"C'mon, Thomas. You never took part in the fun in those days," said Iku.

"I... Well, I certainly knew what was going on, but..."

"You're getting harder," said Cecile and continued licking him.

"Ooh! It's getting mighty steamy here!" said Kathy. "Mind if I take a seat here?" she said and stepped into the bath, hat still on, then waded straight over to Hugo.

"Uh, be my guest, or somebody's?" the Karaya chief said. She did just that, and sat straight into Hugo's lap, her butt pressing against his hard erection.

"Ooh, what's this?" asked Kathy, and brushed her ass against Hugo's hardness. "Ya sure were enjoying it!"

"Guess so," said Hugo and lifted his hands up to Kathy's shoulders, then slowly moved them down to her breasts. He fondled and caressed the modest mounds, playing with with the soft flesh and her nipples, then he took his hands southward, caressing every inch of her lean frame under his fingers.

"Very hospitable, ain't ya?" she said and looked back at him. Then she looked at Gremio, and rose up, the water falling down her naked skin. "How about beardy?"

The old traveler had an incomprehensible expression on his bearded face. His eyes looked stern, and his lips were pursed in uncertainty, neither smile nor scowl. Then Tir touched his arm, and nodded briefly. The bearded guardian smiled at Kathy. "It's Gremio."

Kathy descended down into his lap, facing the older man.

"Something's up here too!" she yelped.

Gremio was quick to wrap his arms around Kathy, feeling the smoothness of her skin and the contours of her back, until he made his way to her ass and gave her firm buttcheeks a good squeeze.

Kathy breathed heavily and bit her lip, then pushed herself away from Gremio. "Ahh... and how about mystery boy here?"

Before Kathy could approach Tir, he rose up from the bath, though part of him had already risen.

"Pleased to be in such welcoming company," she said and approached him, mouth partially open. Then Tir took hold of her, maneuvered his head around her hat, and kissed her on the lips, making her eyes spread wide. He looked younger than her, but something in the way he held her and kissed her made him feel older than his looks. She let her hands trail down his young body, and onto his erection. Then she started stroking him, but he just grunted and sighed boyishly, then continued kissing her, even hungrier.

"Come on, Iku. Take a taste of this," said Cecile, rising up from Thomas' now-hard cock.

Iku lowered herself onto all fours, imitating Cecile from before... and took a piece of carrot cake.

"Mmm... ohhh... delicious!" she praised, smiling and eyes closed.

"No, silly!" Cecile looked at the older woman as if she was an idiot. "I want you to--"

"I know what you want," said Iku and approached. "But do I want it?"

The dark-haired woman came behind Cecile and grabbed her heavy breasts. "What I want is tits like these..." she said, and played with Cecile's endowments. Then she moved around the guard and kissed her, all between Thomas' legs. He tried to spread his legs further to accommodate the two women, but Iku was too busy kissing Cecile and Cecile was too busy being kissed to notice. Watching his girlfriend and the beautiful Iku make out between his legs, Thomas took a hand to his cock and started stroking the hard meat.

"Oh yes..." sighed Kathy. Tir had moved to kissing and licking her small tits, which he seemed to like very much, and Gremio had come from behind to kiss her neck and upper back, his beard tickling her skin, while he caressed her lower back with his strong hands. Eventually he moved to the front, and Kathy just moaned encouragement as he brushed past her trimmed blonde bush, and onto her wet snatch, first putting one thick finger in and then another. The traveler seemed to explore with his fingers, moving them slowly inside and around her sex in different ways and listening to her reactions. She involuntarily gave a high-pitched squeal when he hit a good spot. He continued, but she soon found that it was too much of a good thing, and she wiggled free from him and pushed Tir back, onto the edge of the bath. Tir's erection stood proudly up as he sat on the edge, and Kathy threw off her hat before bending down to take the youth's dick in her mouth. To make her intentions clear to Gremio, she spread her legs further in bath, offering him an enticing view of her dripping, blonde-haired pussy. Gremio soon stepped up, pushing his cock inside her, and grabbed her ass as he started to fuck the young cowgirl, her mouth around Tir's teen dick.

Hugo also rose up from the bath, and sat on the edge. For now, he was content to stroke himself slowly, watching either Gremio, Kathy and Tir, or Iku, Cecile and Thomas.

* * *

Wrapped up in his remembrance, his arm over his closed eyes, Hugo had brushed the blanket partially away from himself, revealing his naked body to the warm air of the hut. Like back then, he was now stroking his hardness slowly .

Suddenly there was a noise from the entrance of the hut.

"Chief! Sorry!"

Hugo quickly opened his eyes, drew the blanket back over himself, and sat up to see the entrance flap of his hut move.

"No! Wait!" he called out. "It's alright!"

A Karaya woman came in, and spent a long time looking at the places which were now covered with the blanket. She was Nera, one of his scouts. Hugo looked down, and saw his erection poking a tent in the fabric.

"Sorry..." "Sorry..." they both started, simultaneously.

Hugo put a hand on the fabric poking up with his cock to try to cover it up, but that didn't seem to help the situation in any way. 

"You really should get a companion, chief," she said, with some mirth.

"Are you offering?" he asked with a smile.

She replied with a smile, and bit her lip. Then she lifted a scroll she had with her.

"A message..."

"Bring it here," said Hugo.

She gave Hugo the scroll, and he read it, at the end puffing air in contemplation. Then he looked at her.

"Thanks. I'll let you know if I need you."

"Mmm... chief? Are you sure you don't have any use for me now?" she asked, and placed a hand on the lump in the blanket. "This is not an offer to be your companion, but since you don't have one..."

Hugo stared at her with his mouth agape. She was a beautiful Karaya woman, around his age. She had a headband around her dark brown hair, two pairs of armbands, a tight strapless top and a wrap around her waist, all decorated with earthy Karaya colors and symbols. She also had black pants, similar to Aila's. It looked like her full breasts were almost about to spill out from her top, and there was some amusement in her blue eyes as she watched the Karaya Clan Chief staring at her ample cleavage.

"If you really want to..." he then said, and pulled off the blanket, revealing his naked, muscular body and semi-hard manhood to her. She flashed him a wide smile.

"First, the customary sign to let others know we are not to be disturbed," she said and took off her top, not revealing her breasts but the fabric binding them. Then she went to the entrance and placed the top outside, in the way of passage. She returned, kneeled close to his sleeping mat and took hold of Hugo's dick, slick with precum, then started stroking the organ. Watching Hugo's pleased expression, with her other hand she started caressing the chief's naked skin, her admiration visible in her eyes.

* * *

Kathy hungrily devoured Tir's cock, lapping its hard length with her tongue, and fucking the rigid tool with her mouth, her saliva drooling down from her mouth to her chin and hanging down in viscous strands. Tir held her short blonde hair, and she had to focus on his cock, as Gremio rammed her from behind and gave her pussy a filling she had been yearning for. She didn't even notice it when Tir whelped weakly, scrunched his eyes shut and took a tighter hold of her hair, until a thick load of cum filled her mouth and throat. She sputtered and quickly maneuvered the pulsing prick out from her mouth, only for it to spew its spunk all over her face. Kathy stuck out her tongue, and breathed heavily as her features got covered with thick jism, from her cheeks to the ridge of her nose, on her forehead and over her closed eyelids, with a lot of cum joining the saliva on her lower face and drooping down from her chin. She also got a good taste of Tir's teen jizz in her mouth, and once she swallowed some of it, there was already more semen plastered on her lips for another taste.

Once he seemed to have calmed down, Kathy wiped away some of the cum from her eyelids, opened her eyes and looked at Tir. He was breathing heavily, looking back down at her, and he was smiling. Kathy had noticed that it was a curiously rare sight on his young visage.

"Wowie... Ya musta been backed up," she said and licked some more sperm from her lips. Tir nodded quickly, his post-climactic exhaustion evident. All the time, Gremio continued fucking her, making the steaming bathwater splash around their legs.

"I've always wanted to give a titfuck!" said Iku. She was holding Cecile's tits around Thomas' cock, and eagerly moving them up and down, at the same time brushing her own smaller breasts against Cecile's back, whether intentionally or not.

"I don't know, it feels much the same as when Cecile does it..." commented Thomas.

"Oh shush!" said Iku and let go of Cecile's breasts for just long enough to slap Thomas' cockhead.

Thomas puckered his lips. "Well, that's new."

"Are you going to come again, master Thomas? Spraying your cum all over me again, covering my face and tits and everything with the icky sticky white stuff like you always do?.." said Cecile, but in her voice there was not a hint of complaint.

"Uh, not yet," he replied earnestly, looking down at the beautiful sight of the busty Cecile, and Iku behind her, maneuvering his girlfriend's round busts around his aching hard cock. "Would you like that?"

"Here? So that everyone can see? Isn't it bad enough that Iku saw what a mess you and Hugo made of me already?" she said, sounding positively giddy.

Somehow, the exchange reminded Iku of Franz, but she banished the thought.

"Give me a kiss," she said suddenly, and let go of Cecile's bosom, then turned the younger woman around to kiss her. "Maybe I could take a taste of your... master, hmm?" she continued. "But only if you take a taste of me," she said, pushed her fingers into her wet pussy, and then brought them up to Cecile's lips. She licked them, slightly hesitantly.

"More than this, I suppose..." the young guard said, looking at Iku.

The older woman smiled at her. "I'd like that."

Kathy had moved out from the bath, and was now lying at the edge, where Tir had sat, while the youthful runebearer had went to get something more to eat. Her lean body was stretched taut on the edge, as Gremio resumed his position between her legs, filling her sheath with his tool. Their bodies glistened with sweat and the water and steam from the bath, and her features were still streaked with white seed.

Then there was a dark-skinned dick next to her cum-decorated face.

"You want more? Your face isn't even half covered yet," said Hugo and offered his cock to her.

"Is that a promise? I'll hold ya to it!" she replied, and eagerly mouthed Hugo's member. She went slow at first, getting used to the new position and working up a rhythm with Gremio's thrusts, but she had soon slathered Hugo's hard-on with her saliva, and lavished it sloppily. Hugo alternated the hard meat between her lips, tongue, and her cheeks, whether poking them from the inside or slapping her cummy cheeks and then offering the cum-coated slab back to her mouth.

Tir picked up a piece of salted pork, and as he munched on it, he watched the other threesome. The dark-haired woman with the impressive posterior was giving the castle master a blowjob, and doing a good job of it too. She was taking Thomas' rigid rod deep in her mouth with rapid movements, making him gasp and pant. At the same time, the busty blonde who seemed to work as a castle guard was behind the older woman's ample butt, apparently eating her pussy. Tir enjoyed the sight of how the younger woman's breasts hung low in the position, lending them even more heft and size. He could feel the stirring in his dick already. Somehow, when he got into situations like this, his member seemed to have a will of its own. But for now, he stayed silent and took some water and carrot cake. As he ate, he contemplated on how he was reminded of the past by these people and this castle.

Iku stopped for a second and hung her head next to Thomas' erection. "Mmmh... yes... you're doing really well, Cecile!"

Cecile then also stopped for a moment, her face wet with Iku's fluids. "Uhhh... thanks?" she said, staring at Iku's puffy pussy in front of her. "I haven't done this before."

"Then you're a natural," praised Iku, and mouthed Thomas again. Cecile also put her tongue back on Iku's petals, and licked up her dew, trying to continue what she was doing. Was this what Thomas felt like when he went down on her? It felt wholly different to Cecile than giving him a blowjob, but she hadn't really thought of it before, only having been on the receiving end of these kinds of oral ministrations.

"But on the other hand..." said Iku, and started stroking Thomas' meat, sloppy with her saliva. "This feels really good too... I think I want it inside me."

"Huh?" said Thomas, oblivious for a second. "Oh, of course!"

'But please don't remind me of him...' thought Iku to herself.

Iku rose up, and offered a hand to Cecile, helping her up. She took the young guard in her arms, and kissed her again, tasting herself.

"My turn. I mean, your turn. Turn over. Oh, that didn't turn out so well," she said and suddenly giggled in a fit. Cecile, Thomas and Tir were nonplussed.

Gremio grunted deep, and thrust even harder into Kathy's tight cove, with obvious effort.

"Oh, are ya coming? Hold yer horses!" exclaimed Kathy, and slapped Hugo several times on the abdomen. Hugo wisely took it as cue to back away, but Gremio also stopped. "Oh, ya just go on, will ya!" she yelped at him. "Just lay it all over me!"

Gremio breathed heavily, and with another grunt, pushed deeper into Kathy's snatch. The water splashed as he moved, and Kathy admired his lean, stringy upper body, glistening with even more sweat now, her eyes practically sparkling.

"Unless... Couldya keep..." she started, but then Gremio gave a deep, guttural groan, and pulled out. Instantly, he jetted thick ropes of semen all over Kathy's lean figure, covering her wet skin with his copious white spooge. She yelped with delight as the warm splashes hit her, marking her beauty with his desire, with heavy splashes of sperm on her breasts, chest, abdomen and even her sides, running down her narrow waist. Then Gremio took hold of his sloppy cock, and coaxed the rest of his jizz down onto her pelvis, blonde pubes and over her pussy lips.

"Ohh... I needed that," said Gremio gruffly. "I can't begin to describe how good that felt."

"My pleasure! Really!" said Kathy. "Oh, Hugo, I'm so glad to have ya standing ready..."

"Gotcha," he said with a grin.

* * *

Hugo was again standing ready, as the naked Nera straddled him and lowered herself onto his rigid cock. Yet she had noticed his absent-mindedness.

"Daydreaming again so soon after sleeping? What are you thinking about, chief?"

"Oh... just one beautiful light-skinned woman from my travels," he answered in a teasing tone.

"Must have been really beautiful," said Nera and grabbed her large breasts, then let them fall. "Just keep at least one eye on me, if you can..."

"You have my undivided attention, at least for a moment," said Hugo and grinned. As Nera started grinding her hips against his, bringing pleasure to both of them, Hugo reached out to her naked body, caressing the curve of her wide hips, the soft skin of her sides, and the full, round shape of her ample breasts. Even in her semi-dark skin, tanlines were visible on her curves, her complexion darker where the sun had caressed her nude form.

"A moment is all I have, unless you change my assignment," she said, picking up her pace.

"We'll see about that," said Hugo, and continued fondling her beautiful tits.

* * *

"Ahh... Feels good, Iku!" moaned Cecile.

"Good," she said and extended her tongue back up to the blonde's snatch.

"You... you've done this before?"

"Ah-hah -slp-", muttered Iku in reply.

Thomas wheezed. He had done this before, but only with Cecile. Now his penis was nestled in Iku's welcoming cove, and she felt somehow different from Cecile. Thomas had imagined all women would be the same, but apparently not. All the same, her cunt felt wonderful around his member, and he was starting to get into a good rhythm of fucking her.

Suddenly, Cecile found an erect dick in front of her face. She looked up, and saw Tir, raising his eyebrows inquisitively.

"What the hell," she said and took the strange traveler's cock in her mouth.

It was now a curiously joined sexual foursome, with Tir and Thomas at both ends, and Cecile and Iku in the middle, putting their mouths to use. Cecile did her best with Tir's dick, mostly imagining it was Thomas', and Iku took pleasure from each lap of Cecile's nectar from her flower. A flush was rising on her cheeks, as Thomas filled her pussy in a steady, sure pace again and again.

"Ohhhh! Ohhh yesss! Fuck yesss!" cried Kathy. Hugo wasn't sure if he should be proud of himself, or if Gremio had just warmed her up really well, but whatever it was, he did best to keep fucking her as he was. They were out of the bath now, and the normally cheerful cowgirl was now a lewd sight. Hugo was holding her up by the waist as he fucked her, which accentuated her lean and fit frame, and she was decorated with the proof of their lustful intercourse. Her midbody was still covered with the old traveler's abundant semen, and Tir's seed was drying up on her ecstatic face. Where her skin wasn't covered with cum, it glistened with sweat and wetness. Enraptured by her beauty before him, Hugo drove on, penetrating her again and again, into the tight embrace of her flesh around his member. Gremio watched on from the sidelines, seemingly content for now.

Determined to see her through to the end, Hugo switched position, lowering her down and leaning over her, to fuck her ever more vigorously. Even as he gritted his teeth with the exertion, an expression of pure joy spread on Kathy's face. Her eyes were filled with lust, and her mouth was wide open in a smile even more cheerful than anything Hugo had seen on her normally. It was as if she was possessed with ecstacy, and moaning and begging Hugo, to fuck her, to keep going, for more, until he was sweaty and strained. Now in her eyes there was a smoldering blaze of sheer bliss, and seeing it drove Hugo even further, compelling him to pound her with all he had, until he felt like he really had given everything, and just then, finally, she suddenly wrapped her legs and arms around him, and threw her head back, letting out an anguished wail, which continued into broken moans. Her sex spasmed around his cock, trying to milk him for his sperm, but he was not quite there yet. So he waited, and panted, as she trashed under him, the grip of her arms and legs tight, her head turning left and right, until finally she tamed. Kathy breathed heavily, her eyes now filled with a calmer ecstacy and deep exhaustion. Hugo was already catching his breath, and when her grip loosened, he rolled over to her side. His cock pointed demandingly at the sky visible from the broken ceiling of the cabin, and some of the jizz had rubbed off onto his skin from Kathy.

"Thank ya kindly," gasped Kathy. "That was so good..."

"Uh, no problem," he replied.

The foursome had changed position, but not their positions. Thomas was still at one end, now behind Iku's abundant back end, as she was on all fours on the floor, her head between Cecile's legs and her mouth occupied with her nether lips. Cecile now had her mouth free, as Tir had moved to fucking her full tits.

"Tell me... do you want to come all over me?" she asked him, the traveler that had saved them. He nodded grimly.

"You could be more cheerful about it," she replied, and went into a mock pout. However, her facade quickly melted away as Iku worked at her pussy.

"Ah! Just... ah! There!" she suddenly yelped, and felt a strange sensation in her upper body. It made her tremble and forget herself in the sensual pleasure, and when Tir saw the long-haired blonde like that, he drove himself even harder between her tits.

Thomas fucked Iku from behind with a rapid rhythm. His hands relished the feeling of her abundant ass, but the inexperienced castle master was reaching his limit.

"Ahhh... Iku... I'm gonna..." he groaned.

"Do it on my ass!" she shouted back.

Gasping, Thomas pulled out, and placed his slick dick on Iku's asscrack. With only a couple of thrusts against her buttocks, he groaned in defeat, and started spewing his load on her ass and back. It seemed like his balls pumped an endless torrent of cum on her, jetting thick strands of sperm all over her backside. All the time she continued eating Cecile, even as it felt like her back was getting coated with a rain of warm semen. Thomas groaned and shuddered, and when he finally opened his eyes again, he saw that Iku was thoroughly covered with his spooge. Thick strands of spunk crisscrossed all over back and her round ass, and his cock was still dripping more jizz onto her butt.

"Whew... that's a lot still..." he gasped.

Iku wiggled her butt and looked back at him, then at Cecile.

"You're telling me. No wonder Cecile was such a mess. Is this why you've been to the baths so often?"

"Next time, should we come without cleaning up?" asked Cecile, breathing heavily.

"Why don't you do that?" said Iku with a glint in her eyes, and dove back to Cecile's cove.

"Mmm... yesss," she replied to her, but none could tell to which part.

"Hey, Cecile."

The busty guard looked up, and saw Hugo's muscular frame, shadowing the sun shining on to the bath. He was slowly stroking his hard cock, which looked even bigger now from the position she was in.

"It looks like I fucked our poor cowgirl senseless... And I'm left with a hard problem. Mind helping out?"

Iku rose back up, the surroundings of her mouth even wetter now. "How about getting behind me and finishing what Thomas started?" she said with her usual smile. But then, Tir rose up, and without a word, moved behind Iku.

"Ooh, mysterious magic boy is quicker than you, Hugo. You must be getting old..." she said with some mirth, and then gasped suddenly when Tir plugged her empty pussy and started driving his rod into her.

Hugo considered his suspicion that Tir was actually older than him, but let it slide. "Oh well... Cecile?" The blonde guard nodded eagerly, and Hugo kneeled down to her, supporting her head as she opened her lips for his dick.

"Ah... it still tastes of Kathy..." mumbled Cecile, with mouth full of cock. It was a taste slightly different from Iku's.

Gremio and Kathy came closer to watch. The old traveler's tool hung down, still semi-hard, or again. The remains of dried semen were still all over Kathy's lean body, and she was more keen to watch the other four than to dip back in the bath. Thomas likewise sat a little way apart, catching his breath and watching the new foursome, his gaze focused on Cecile.

Tir held fast onto Iku's ample buttocks, and fucked her with the enthusiasm of a teen boy. Iku felt a deep blush rise onto her cheeks, though her ass felt warm enough that it was obvious her buttcheeks were reddened as well. Despite Tir's steady thrusts, she was able to keep at Cecile's pussy, occasionally teasing her lips but mostly focusing on her sensitive nub now, and she was rewarded with the young blonde's muffled moans. She was obviously strained between blowing Hugo and enjoying Iku's clam-eating.

"Mmph... Hugo... ahh... sorry," she managed to say, and moved her head off from his cock. She focused on Iku, her face flushed and her mouth open, sensual pleasure in her eyes, and when Iku lifted her gaze, she saw it too. Their eyes locked, and Iku doubled her effort, not bothering to stop for a single word. "Yes... yes... just like that..." said Cecile, an almost desperate tone in her voice, followed by heavy pants.

Iku likewise breathed heavily, and lavished the younger woman's clit with all the attention she could muster with her tongue and lips, while Hugo stood back and watched, slowly stroking himself again. Tir still plugged at her, giving her a rhythm she followed, until suddenly Cecile moaned loudly, and grasped her breasts, then lifted her legs, only to slam them back onto the deck, finally giving Iku the chance to rise up and breathe. She caressed her nub and nether lips carefully with her hand, and could feel her climax in her sex, some fluid leaking out as the busty blonde came. She was a beautiful sight, her legs spread before Iku, her skin glistening with sweat and steam, her eyes shut as she cried and moaned in the throes of her release, and Iku was happy to have been able to get her there. Even Tir had stopped for a moment to take in Cecile's enchanting beauty.

Finally, she regained control of herself, and slowly turned around on the spot, then feebly crawled over to Iku, as Tir resumed his eager thrusts into her. When she had focused on Cecile, Iku hadn't realized the yearning in her pussy, but now she felt it, and how each of Tir's thrusts sated it.

"Thank you," said Cecile and kissed her, tasting her own wetness all over her mouth.

"Your pleasure is my pleasure," said Iku and giggled shortly. "Maybe... we'll do this again?" she said. Cecile gave her a wide smile.

"Hugo..." the guard said. "You want me to do something about that?" Mouth open, animal lust in his eyes, Hugo just nodded eagerly. "Then c'me over here."

"Don't you mean, 'Come over her...'" said Iku. She was now on her side, leaning onto the deck, and Tir had lifted one of her legs up, ramming deep into her.

Hugo came closer, and as he did, Cecile rose up on her knees, and held her tits up. Hugo caught onto her intention, and placed his hard meat between her soft mounds. She quickly wrapped them around it, and started titfucking his dark-skinned meat.

"Ahh... Oh yes... More... Please..." moaned Iku. Tir, despite his youthful looks, had a serious air on him, even when fucking the willing Iku's tight twat. It didn't look like he had any intention of stopping.

Hugo didn't look like he had any say in the matter. He made a number of grimaces and other pained expressions, as Cecile eagerly pleasured his cock with her heavy tits. The onlookers waited with bated breath for his inevitable climax, and that included Cecile.

"Hugo, are you close?" she asked him, her green eyes shining brightly. "Do it whenever you want to... just like before... so that everyone can see... cover me with your cum..."

Hugo groaned, and his cock spilled some more precum between Cecile's slick tits.

"Annnng! Oh yesss!" came a sudden moan, but it wasn't Hugo. Iku shivered and spasmed, and the leg that Tir was holding kicked up, until he wisely pulled out from her and moved back, as Iku rocked back and forth on the deck, moaning loudly at the ship's floorboards, her muscles tense but her body shaking uncontrollably, until she started taking deep gasps, and moving her head with them, and the gasps grew shorter, and her head rose ever higher, until there was a final, broken moan, her head held tensely up high, and then it fell down, and she untensed all over, slumping against the deck.

"Oh, wow," said Cecile, as she witnessed Iku's spectacle. 

"Hnngh... Cecile..." groaned Hugo. But it was too late. With a strained gasp, he came, and a jet of cum flew high up from between her tits, and landed on her cheek, surprising her. She turned her face back forward, and was rewarded with another splash of jizz on her features. She smiled at Hugo, but he looked back at her with a strained look, and his cock jetted more sperm upwards, onto her neck and chest, and mostly onto her ample mounds, which were getting thoroughly covered with his ample seed. Thick white strands of spunk soon crisscrossed all over her chest and bust, and hung down from her chin, until finally it ended with his strained gasps. 

But then there was someone next to him. Tir was stroking his sloppy dick, and when she saw him, Cecile turned her cum-covered face towards the youthful traveler and extended her tongue in expectation of his load. It was not long in coming, and with a boyish grunt, Tir started covering her with another abundant shower of spooge. His sticky cum plastered her face, from her forehead to the ridge of her nose to her lips and tongue, and still more came on her cum-splattered chest, her upper body and full round mounds soon completely covered with cum from two rune-bearers past, present and future.

At the end of it, Cecile was a complete cummy mess, breathing heavily with excitement, her sperm-adorned tits rising and falling with the breathing, and she was pleased to see everyone's eyes on her, taking in the sight of the totally cum-covered beauty. She especially appreciated the expression of amazement and excitement on Thomas' face, and not forgetting the two youths that had given her the spectacular cumbath, she finished up by cleaning off Hugo and Tir's cocks. Iku rose up, and fondled her cum-covered breasts, then gave her a long, sloppy kiss. Content and with proof of their passions all over them, they were all in need of another cleanup in the bath, and eventually their shared time in there came to a close.

* * *

Hugo was now behind Nera, holding her taut, round butt in his hands. Her ample, yet firm butt felt fantastic in his hands, but even better was the feel of his cock in the scout's tight pussy, and Hugo was sure she agreed. She was whimpering and moaning faintly with each of his thrusts, moving her head this way or the other, and Hugo could imagine how her full breasts hung down and jiggled with each push inside her. Then she looked back at him, and her joyous, ecstatic expression reminded Hugo of Kathy back then.

"Ahhh... Are you close?" she asked.

Hugo went silent for a moment, just fucking her in his heat. "Hngh... Guess so," he managed to say.

"I want you... ohhh... Do it inside me. Fill me with your cum!" she said, almost panting.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah!"

Hugo just grunted in response. Nera lowered herself onto the sleeping mat, giving Hugo a better look of the beautiful way in which her naked back arched. In the position, she also raised her ass higher, giving Hugo even better access to her slick sheath. He gasped with the additional sensation, and picked up his pace ever so slightly, finding a perfect rhythm to fill her tight opening again and again. She moaned louder, even though her head was against the mat, and Hugo felt a tensing in her skin under his hands.

"Ahh! Oh spirits! I... Hugo... nghhh!" she moaned, scrunched her eyes tightly shut, and grasped the bedding under her hands tightly. He continued still, seeing her body fully tense up, but when her snatch spasmed around his cock, he couldn't take it anymore either, and rammed himself deep inside her, before he came in the mind-blowing embrace of her folds, spewing load after load of thick sperm into her sex.

"Oh, ohh yess!" she moaned, and Hugo shared her sentiment, if not her words, only groaning and breathing heavily as he pumped her full of cum, the fiery bliss of their shared climax coursing through both of their bodies. As she melted in the exquisite heat of pleasure, he relished the incredible feeling of coming inside her, eventually shaking forcefully as the intense sensation burned away everything but the very core of ecstacy.

After one short but intense moment, the peak was over, and they both tried to collect themselves, gasping and panting, their bodies warm all over. Hugo kissed her everywhere on her back, and in the process, he pulled her sloppy tool out from her even sloppier cove, filled with his spooge. Some of it instantly flooded over, spilling down onto the bedding and down her thighs. Hugo snaked a hand between the mat and one of her breasts, and she just gave pleased sounds.

Eventually they just lie there, side by side, with Hugo's semen still spilling out from her spent sex. She rested her head against Hugo's muscular chest, with one arm draped on his strong frame. At the same time, he was thinking about the contents of the message. He was going to get the True Fire Rune back. And he was going to need some magicians.


	5. Seeking Fire

by Streti, thestreti@gmail.com

Two weeks had passed, and Hugo had reached out to find magicians. He had not received word from Alma Kinan, and Aila was still somewhere with Geddoe's group, but despite that short notice, he had been able to recruit two magicians. Now he was in his hut, setting out with Nera, Jeane and Rody. When he looked at Nera, she smiled back at him. She was still wearing the top that showed ample cleavage, but she also had a fur cloak that would keep her warm in the autumn chill. 

Hugo's scouts had reached Estella from the north, but while she had not come herself, she had sent Rody with a letter assuring Hugo of her student's great skill. The Karaya chief hoped he could trust her on that, at least. As for Jeane, Hugo had gone personally to Brass Castle to ask for her help. He would not soon forget how he had come upon her...

* * *

After a brief meeting with Eike in the Brass Castle library and training center, Hugo had headed for the runemistress' shop. Upon entering, he was met with the sight of the beautiful runemistress bent over her desk, and a young man behind her. 

"What the..." said Hugo. The man took note of Hugo, stopped and stared at him, and Hugo did likewise.

"Don't stop! Don't stop!" gasped Jeane, and sent shivers down Hugo's spine with how alluring her voice sounded. The young man resumed fucking her as if nothing was amiss, and Hugo closed the door behind him. The youth had a blue shirt, keen eyes and dirt grey hair, and Hugo could almost picture a red scarf around his neck.

"Melville, is that you?!" he exclaimed, in some shock.

"Hugo! Uh... yes..." the youth replied.

"Ahhh, Hugo... What a pleasant time for you to come and see me, tee-hee..." said Jeane, with Melville all the while pushing into her.

Both still had their clothes on. Jeane was wearing a black dress similar to what she had often worn six years ago. The fabric had been pushed aside from her full breasts, which would have been completely exposed, if they weren't pressing against the desk. Hugo couldn't resist moving closer, and when he did, he noticed that the white pearly decorations on her dress had been supplemented with a more haphazard pearly white here and there on the black fabric. She had always had a deep-cut slit in her dress, exposing much of her left leg, but whether this dress was cut even higher or if it was just torn, it had been easy enough to push the fabric to one side and completely expose her taut buttocks, which Melville was now slamming as he fucked the runemistress. She looked much the same as six years ago, as if she had not aged a day, but Melville had obviously grown. He seemed to have a lean but strong build, and he had kept his serious demeanor, which fit better on his facial features now that were more masculine.

"Are you just going to watch?" asked Jeane.

"I... uh... I needed to come..." he stuttered.

"Yes, I can see that," she said with a smile.

He had ended up fucking her over and over again with Melville, covering her and her black dress in copious loads of white cum, until the dress was a tattered cummy mess and the curvy runemistress was drenched with their sperm, and her desk was a complete mess. By then, he and Melville were panting, exhausted and completely spent, their dicks dripping the very last drops of their seed. It was only then that he was able to gather his thoughts enough to make his request.

"Oh, help you with the Fire Rune that we put away? I'd be happy to," she said, swooping some spooge from her tits and licking it from her hand.

* * *

And now she was standing there, smiling at him or spirits knew what, and Hugo felt a slight pressure in his pants. He almost couldn't believe what she was wearing now, especially with the increasingly chilly autumn weather and rains. It was another black outfit, but much more of her skin was exposed now. The top part looked like a partial vest, with straps over her breasts, tied to a collar around her neck. Her midriff was completely exposed, and skimpy black strings barely covered her nether regions. The outer sides of her legs were covered with what could charitably be called pants, though cut open in the front and back. She was wearing a warm cloak at least, open from the front, but it did cover her half-bare buttocks.

Rody was at least more sensibly clothed, wearing a warm-looking earthy green robe over his neat clothes. His style and looks had not changed much despite growing older, and he had obviously spent most of the intervening years glued to books, with barely any muscle definition to speak of. And he was still carrying that broom.

So, in his party Hugo had a runemistress who looked more like she was going to perform on the stage for the pleasure of men, and Rody, of whose skills Hugo only had the assurance of Estella, who had once advised him to improve his affinity with his rune by having a dragon breathe fire on him. He was glad this was not a life-or-death mission, and that retrieving the Rune was not critical or mandatory. Six years ago, there had been more magicians present, and they had assured him that re-awakening the Rune would be easier and simpler than sealing it, should he want it.

Then Beecham entered the hut. Despite his age, his strength as a Karaya warrior endured, and Hugo put high trust into his capability and advice as his lieutenant.

"The wind spirits bless us. Their storm has calmed down. And the rain is moving south."

"Thanks, Beecham. Alright, everyone! Let's get moving!"

"May the spirits travel with us," uttered Nera.

With Beecham included, the party of five set out from the village. While the storm had passed, there was still a chilly autumn wind, making the travelers hold their cloaks and robes tight. Yet despite the lightness of her clothing, Jeane didn't seem to have any problem with the cold.

Their travel under grey clouds was uneventful. They encountered a few minor beasts, but they dispatched them easily. Day turned to night, they set up camp, another day arrived, and another night, and another day, as they passed the plains of Amur. The clouds above dispersed, giving way to the sun, then gathered again, and they moved ahead in a light drizzle. Hugo tried to steal a glance at Jeane, but she caught him. Her hair, skin and skimpy clothes were wet from the rain, but she was still in good humor, and gave him a mischievous smile. Hugo felt a pressure in his pants, and wondered if he could sneak off with Nera when they next set up camp. Or even the mysterious runemistress herself?

But when night came, Jeane, Rody and Beecham were sitting comfortably around the fire, having a good time. Hugo stood to the side, pondering if he could Jeane away from them, when Nera came next to him.

"Need me now, chief?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said and they went off. Jeane giggled to herself, leaving Rody and Beecham slightly more perplexed as they enjoyed her company.

Another night passed into another morning. They were close to Duck Clan lands, but instead of paying a visit and getting to sleep in proper beds, they headed further north, to the Ancient Highway.

The entrance to the underground Sindar passage looked like just a stone formation in the middle of nowhere, but once you knew where to look, the mechanism that made it open was relatively easy to trigger. After Hugo opened it, the party headed inside, and the doorway closed after them.

The dark tunnel was surrounded smooth, finely sculpted stone for as long as they could see. That wasn't far, but there was some dim lighting in the tunnel, seemingly radiating from the walls themselves, and their eyes quickly adjusted so they could at least see some distance around themselves. Vines and other vegetation covered the roof, but whether it was the work of the Lizard Clan or something else, the rest of the passage was clear.

"Huh. This place looks exactly the same as during the war..." mused Rody.

"Yeah, hasn't changed a bit. Those Cyndar knew how to build 'em," said Beecham.

"At least we're safe from the elements," observed Nera, shaking off some rainwater from her fur cloak as they walked. "But the air here is still chilly, and stuffy too..." she continued.

"Yeah. But if all goes well, we'll be back in the fresh air soon," affirmed Hugo.

"Tee-hee. I smell excitement in the air," commented Jeane.

"What's that--Watch out!" exclaimed Hugo suddenly.

An armored apparition appeared from thin air, and slashed at where Nera's back had been, if Hugo hadn't pushed her to the side.

"Phantoms! Everybody watch your backs!" yelled Hugo.

The Phantom disappeared from behind Nera, and appeared again a short distance before them, and two more of its ilk appeared to its side. They looked like armored knights, wielding large bastard swords, wearing horned helmets and spiked armor, but their faces were unmistakably inhuman.

The two other Phantoms disappeared, and one appeared before Jeane, slashing at her with its sword, but Jeane easily dodged. Then two other Phantoms appeared behind Hugo and Nera, slashing mercilessly. Hugo got out of the way in time, but Nera got a wound on her arm.

"Aaagh! How many of them are there?!" the Karaya scout cried.

"It's the same one! We must disperse!" guided Hugo.

"Like them, you mean?" commented Beecham, but he moved further away from the others, checking that Rody and Jeane weren't too close to the others but also not too far away.

A sudden rain fell on Hugo and Nera, and just them. Rody's Kindness Drops healed Nera's wound, and reinvigorated Hugo. Jeane had also chanted a spell. The runemistress raised a hand, a Thunder Rune flashed, and sizzling spheres of electrical energy smashed against the Phantoms, giving the apparitions visible pain. Nera scored a hit with her bow, and Hugo ran forward, slicing the same creature. But whatever instincts powered these creatures, they were sharp. It disappeared out of the way from Hugo's attack, and appeared straight back to counter. Hugo barely dodged, but Beecham managed to stab one of them. It grimaced in a strange, inhuman manner, vanished, and didn't appear back anywhere.

"Watch out!" yelled Nera, and Hugo and Beecham stepped back just in time as icy shards encircled the Phantoms. Rody stopped his chanting and opened his eyes, just in time to see the two remaining Phantoms vanish.

"Well, at least he's good," commented Hugo. Beecham nodded stoically, eyeing their surroundings. But there were no more Phantoms to be seen.

"Whew. These guys were no pushovers compared to what's out there in the fields," said Hugo. "Stay sharp, everyone. I hope there aren't much more of these."

However, they didn't meet any more hostile creatures, not until they got to the entrance of the old Sindar ruins connected to the Ancient Highway, at its halfway point. And those were being taken care of.

There were two Phantoms, but two youths were circling them rapidly, and then they made a sudden combined strike from front and back, hitting the Phantoms simultaneously. And then the creatures were dispatched. 

"Yay! Go Riou! Go Jowy! Yaaaay!"

Besides the youths, there was a woman, who looked to be around 20 years older than them, and she seemed to be cheering the young men. At Hugo's quietly gestured instruction, the party sneaked behind the abundant stone pillars and other cover littered around the Sindar ruins entrance.

They watched as the two youths collected themselves after the battle. One of them had brown hair, a red shirt, black pants, and used tonfas as his weapons. The other had long silver hair, a blue shirt, white pants, and used a staff. They looked to be around 20 years of age. The older woman, who looked like she might be almost twice the youths' age, had long brown hair, tied down at the end in a braid, a long reddish-orange coat, and long yellowish green pants. In a jumble next to her, there was a white coat and a dark green coat, presumably the youths'.

But then they started examining the Sindar ruins entrance, and Hugo tensed.

The silver-haired one in the blue shirt went closer to the doorway, and looked at the entrance. "I can feel something in the rune..." he said. "Riou, come over here. Maybe we can get in?"

The youth in the red shirt approached, and suddenly, there was a glow from his hand, and likewise from the hand of the one called Jowy.

"They seem to be responding to something," Jowy said.

Hugo watched with a mixture of dread and amazement as the two unknown men raised up their right hands, and something glowed in them. Suddenly there was a rumbling, and the doorway to the Sindar ruins started cracking open.

"Oh no! They got the door open! We need to do something!" gasped Hugo.

"Tee-hee. Alright," said Jeane, and moved out from cover.

"What?" said Hugo under his breath.

"Hi! What are you doing here?" called Jeane to the threesome. All of them turned towards her, and Riou and Jowy lowered their hands. There was a change in the tone of the rumbling, and the heavy doorway slammed shut again. All was silent, except for the sound of Jeane's boots, as the other group watched her approaching.

"Jeane! Is that you?" said the woman, turning her head left and right, as if not sure of what she was seeing, and the two youths likewise had expression of surprise or amazement on their faces.

"The runemistress who participated in the Dunan Unification War..." said Jowy, contemplative.

"But that was so long ago! Shouldn't she be older now?" Nanami blurted out.

"Tee-hee. Yes, I'm Jeane," she said. "It's nice to meet you, Riou, Jowy, and..." she looked inquisitively at the older-looking woman.

"Nanami," she said, slightly crestfallen. "I thought you'd remember me..."

"Yes, Nanami," said Jeane and extended her hand, as if in a greeting.

Listening in, Hugo realized there was something familiar in the way Jeane's voice sounded. It dripped with sensual allure, even more so than usual, and reminded him of when he had met her at Brass Castle.

"Oh no! Not now!" shouted Hugo, and darted out of cover. "Jeane, don't--oh fuck."

Hugo had realized he suddenly wanted to remove Jeane's cloak, to uncover more of her bare skin, and thoughts raced in his head that he wouldn't have thought of just a moment ago. And he wasn't the only one. Nera emerged from cover, dropped her fur cloak to the floor, and moved closer to Jeane and the three strangers without a word, as if in a trance.

Jowy took Jeane's extended hand, and kissed it, then lifted his eyes slowly, gazing at every inch of her intently. Under her open cloak, there was more bare skin than cloth visible.

"So pleased to meet you here," he said to the runemistress.

"But... you look so young..." said Nanami and forgot to close her mouth, staring at everything that was visible of Jeane. Riou was similarly captivated.

"Ho ho ho. How fortunate for me," she said and shrugged her shoulders, making her breasts jiggle.

Nanami felt a flush on her cheeks, and some sort of sharpening of her senses, and she looked at Riou and Jowy. She thought of saying something about them, but then thought against it. Of course, Jeane didn't need to be explained to why Riou and Jowy still looked young while she had grown older.

'Why aren't they taking her clothes off? What are they waiting for?' thought Hugo. Then a strong hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Hugo! What's going on?" demanded Beecham. He too had dropped off his cloak.

Hugo shook his head, and gave a heavy breath.

"Jeane... I think she put some sort of a charm on them. And us."

"Yes, it feels... something like that," said Rody. "But it's not like any magic I've studied."

"You tell me. My blood's suddenly boiling," said Beecham. "If your mother was here, I'd--" he continued, then held his tongue.

As they talked, Nera got close to Jeane and effortlessly took off her cloak. Then the silver-haired runemistress turned towards the Karaya scout, and kissed her softly on the mouth. Without hesitation, Nera placed her hands on Jeane's exposed skin, and softly caressed her stomach, breasts and back.

"Maybe you'd like to take care of them?" said Jeane, and looked in the direction of Hugo, Beecham and Rody. Nera followed her gaze and nodded. Then Jeane moved to Nanami, wrapped her arms around the thirty-something woman, and kissed her in a similar manner. "And you too?" she said to her after the kiss.

"Ahh... sounds... good..." said Nanami, and looked at the three men. The Karaya scout had reached them, and had grabbed the young magician into a hungry kiss.

Beecham and Hugo looked on as Nera kissed Rody eagerly, and after a moment's hesitation, the magician seemed to warm up to it, putting his arms around Nera.

"What do we do?" asked Beecham.

"What do you want to do?" returned Hugo.

"Fuck the living daylight out of somebody. Wouldn't mind Nera."

"Then you do that. Get the spell out of your system. Unless I can make Jeane reverse this," said Hugo, and walked off towards the mysterious runemistress.

Beecham observed Nera and Rody, but then the light-skinned traveler was next to him. "Hello! I'm Nanami! What's your name?" she chirped, with a wide smile.

"Beecham," he replied, and felt his blood boiling ever hotter. Despite never having met her before, she looked good. "You their mother?" he asked and nodded towards Riou and Jowy.

"What? No, no! We're just traveling together. I'm not their mom!" she exclaimed, staring intently into Beecham's eyes.

"That's too bad. I like moms," said Beecham. He shook his head, to try to physically shake off the lust taking him over, but it wasn't over him, it was inside him. He looked at Nanami hungrily. "Get that longcoat off."

Nanami instantly complied, and took off the reddish-orange longcoat. Besides the green pants, she had a puffy light yellow shirt. 

"And that shirt, get it off."

"Wowie, so commanding! What are you, the Karaya chief or something?"

"No, that's him over there," said Beecham, and nodded at Hugo. "Uhh... please?" he added.

"Since you asked nicely..." said Nanami cheerfully and removed her shirt.

"Um, Jeane? This is some spell of yours, isn't it?" said Hugo when he was close enough not to shout.

"Tee-hee... a lot of men say that. And some women," she replied, and turned towards him.

"Can you undo it?"

"Not any more than I can undo the flowing of the river," she said. Hugo considered her answer, but found his eyes trailing down to her breasts.

"Well, fuck it. And fuck you," he said, and grabbed the skimpily-dressed runemistress.

"Oh--mmph!" she started, then stopped as Hugo kissed her. She soon placed her hands on the Karaya chief's muscular frame, and started tugging at his clothes.

"A spell?.." said Jowy, but then Jeane forcefully pushed Hugo away, and moved to the blue-shirted youth, with silver hair slightly darker than hers.

"Just ask yourself... what do you really want?" she said, looking at him intently, and again, her voice sent shivers down Hugo's spine. Jeane lifted Jowy's shirt off just enough to feel his lean abdomen, then felt his hardness through his pants. "Yes..." said Jowy.

Jeane then moved to Riou, but even before she had moved in to kiss him, he grabbed her, and started a kiss into which Jeane melted. His hands roamed her barely dressed body, and she likewise felt him, from his strong arms to his unkempt brown hair to the hardness in his pants. When she detached from the kiss, a trail of saliva still connected their tongues.

"Ohh... how naughty of me," commented Jeane.

Nera was somewhat amused by Rody's timid caresses of her breasts. "You like them?" she asked.

"Y-yeah," he replied and looked at her, his eyes full of boyish enthusiasm. Nera remembered that he was supposed to be around the same age as her, but if she didn't know it, she would have pegged him down a few years younger. Then she pulled the top down, just enough to expose her ample tits.

"How do you like them now?"

"Wow!" the magician said, staring at the beautifully round forms. He could make out slight tanlines from her brownish skin. Then he noticed that Nanami from the other party was also topless now, and his mouth spread open. The older woman's breasts hung lower than Nera's, despite being slightly smaller, though Nera's heftier bosoms were still partially supported by the top still under them. To Rody, both pairs looked wonderfully alluring, their nipples standing prominent in the cool air of the corridor. He felt a tensing as he watched the abundant beauty of the two bare-breasted women.

Beecham likewise took note of Nera. The scout winked at him when she noticed, then she looked at Nanami, and took a good glance of her chest. She also caught her taking a look of her, but only out of the corner of her eye.

"Hmm... you want to take a look, too?" said Nera, and moved in front of Nanami.

"Ah... ah... I!..." the light-skinned woman stammered, her eyes darting between Nera's eyes and her breasts. To tease her, Nera jiggled her boobs slightly, and then got some help when Beecham grabbed her busts from behind, and played with them. Amazingly, Beecham wasn't satisfied with Nera's abundant bosom for long, and instead took off her wrap, and then grabbed her pants, but she turned away and stepped back.

"Maybe later," she said and went to the discarded wrap, spreading it on the stone floor. "That's not enough..." she said, then in almost a single motion moved to Rody and disrobed him of his robe. She spread it on the floor, and extended her hand to Rody. "Well? Want me to make a man out of you?" she said to him.

"I'm not... I've had... I mean... I'm already a man," the magician said to her, stumbling, but took her hand, and then found it placed on her bare breast.

"Let's get you out of those," said Nera and started taking off the rest of Rody's clothes. 

"Now there's someone with sense, unlike you ironheads," said Beecham and moved to take off Nanami's pants.

"What's an ironhead?" she asked.

"Huh... a traveler who hasn't been to Zexen?" he mused, as he uncovered Nanami's full naked beauty. She was younger than him, and while she looked obviously older than the boys with her, she still had youthful vigor in her, and her frame could have easily been that of a woman just over thirty summers, or even under. She had a round curve to her stomach, and her behind was wider and rounder than it probably had been when she was younger, but she had an obvious strength under her soft curves, and the slight musculation in her arms and legs told that this group of three didn't spend most of their travels in the comforts of towns.

"But you have met some Grasslanders before? Karaya, like me?" he asked.

"Yes," the naked Nanami replied, and moved closer to him. "I like the way your clothes look..." she said, then started removing his shirt. "But you look even better without them," she finished, and pulled the shirt off from him, exposing the muscled upper body of the bearded Karaya warrior. "Yess..." she sighed, and caressed his skin, enthralled.

As Riou groped Jeane's tits, Hugo moved behind her and fondled her half-bare buttocks. Jowy moved closer, grabbed her by the hair and started kissing her sloppily, hungrily, and Jeane seemed to be teasing him with the soft returns of her lips and tongue.

"What are you doing wearing clothes like these?" rasped Hugo in Jeane's ear, then kissed her back, shoulders and neck, including the collar of her outfit. The hunger of the youthful rune-bearers was apparent in their rough kisses and touches all over the technically dressed but practically barenaked Jeane.

"But still you claim it took a spell beyond the clothes," retorted the mysterious beauty.


	6. The Flame Arisen

by Streti, thestreti@gmail.com

"Do I keep the shirt on?" asked Rody.

"Do what you want," answered Nera.

"Do you want me on the robe?"

"No, on the cold floor. Of course on the robe, that's why I put it there. For someone who's supposed to be all learned, you sound awfully thick," commented the Karaya scout.

"Um, sorry," said Rody meekly. "I just..."

"Just get down on it," she said, visibly annoyed. She needed a dick inside her, and it would be easier if he just shut up.

Rody got down on his robe, spread on the cold stone floor, with Nera's wrap as extra padding. Nera quickly took off her pants and threw them to the side. Rody watched her with wide open eyes, and stayed silent. Like that, the young magician looked pretty cute. He still had his shirt on, but nothing else, and his rod jutted up, pointing hard at the plant-covered roof of the stone chamber. He was quite lean, and obviously didn't spend his days in physical training. But even as she moved closer to him, the foremost thought on Nera's mind was how that erect dick would feel in her.

Jeane was kneeling on the floor, still wearing the skimpy outfit that she considered acceptable clothing. She had closed her eyes, and had her focus and lips on Hugo's hardness, sucking him off in a calm and relaxed manner. Next to him, Riou and Jowy were beating their meat, the flames of lust burning in their eyes. All three of the young men were half-nude, their shirts on but their pants gone, their cocks aching hard. Looking down at the beautiful runemistress didn't help them in the slightest. The outfit exposed generous amounts of her cleavage, seeming to pronounce the curve of her full breasts as it barely contained them. There were no tanlines anywhere on the runemistress' light skin that they could see, so it looked like she had spent most of the sunny season indoors, tending to her shop or who knows what.

Then she opened her eyes and looked at Jowy. "Your turn," she said.

"Ungg, yes," he groaned, and placed his cockhead on Jeane's lips.

She first lavished the head of Jowy's dick with her full lips, before working more of his meat into her mouth. She worked with her tongue as well to pleasure the silver-haired youth, while the other two young men looked on, stroking themselves eagerly, spellbound. Eventually she moved to Riou, and Jowy let out an exasperated sigh. With Riou, she was picking up her pace, and bopped her head quickly up and down his length. Hugo turned to look at Nera riding Rody, but he quickly focused back on Jeane, and soon he was rewarded when she moved back to him. She looked up at him, her eyes full of sensual promise and mystery, and he breathed deeper as the beautiful runemistress started eagerly pleasuring his cock with her mouth. This time, she didn't leave Riou and Jowy on their own, but instead put her hands on their vigorous erections and started stroking them off. There was no hint that she found managing all three manhoods hard, only her breasts jiggled more even in the confines of the skimpy outfit as she pleasured all three of them simultaneously.

Nanami had her back pressed against one of the stone pillars, and Beecham had been caressing and kissing her naked body all over, even when he still had all his clothes on, except for the cloak he had dropped off earlier. His beard tickled her skin, even when he rose up to kiss her, long and deep. He pressed unto her, and continued the kiss, soft but firm, into which she happily forgot herself. When he moved down her body, his hands all the time holding her, kissing her chin, her shoulders, her breasts, she just closed her eyes and enjoyed it, feeling his kisses trail down her stomach, past her eager womanhood, onto her thighs, and then, suddenly--

"Oh!" gasped Nanami.

He tasted her flowing wetness, breathed her musky scent, and let his tongue probe her nether lips, under a brown bush, and she pressed harder against the pillar. She opened her eyes and looked down, but somehow seeing Beecham between her thighs, licking her intently, only made her cheeks more flushed. She wished she'd trimmed her pubes more recently, but Beecham didn't look like he minded much. Nanami had to take his hand, and trail it across her body, to place it on her breast, and he got the hint, starting to caress her naked body up and down as he licked her muff. When his hands were on her back, her butt, her thighs, she grabbed her breasts, and fondled them, idly teasing her hard nipples, until he rose up, and placed his hands on her hands on her breasts, holding them tight. In his pants she saw a hard lump, and it looked big.

He kissed her, and she could taste her own flavor on him. Then he gruffly said, "Turn around."

Nanami turned around, leaned against the pillar, now slightly warmer against her naked skin, and she spread her legs, feeling like she was dripping half a waterskin onto the floor. She was expecting to feel that hard dark meat inside her, but instead her lower lips met Beecham's tongue again. She let out a pleased gasp, and when she looked back at him, she also caught sight of Jeane, the sorceress, with Riou, Jowy and the Karaya chief, and closer to her and Beecham, that beautiful Karaya woman riding the skinny magician.

"Oh yesss... oh yes!" repeated Nera excitedly, as she gyrated her hips over Rody, his rod deep inside her. The mage just had his eyes and mouth wide open, staring at the Karaya beauty as she rode him. She was leaning slightly forward, which made her already ample breasts look even heavier and fuller, and they jiggled alluringly with her movements. She looked at him as if she knew what he was thinking and urging him to do it, and he couldn't imagine anything better in the world than to reach out and take her tits into his hands. They felt fully as fantastic as he could have imagined, and even more. Their round form, the smooth dark skin, their heft in his hands, the nipples which begged to be touched, Rody caressed and groped and fondled them, and Nera laughed softly. Then he looked her in the eyes.

"Do you...?" he started, then started again. "Do you really like it? Does it really feel good?" he asked.

She shook her head, but didn't stop grinding her hips. "Are you sure I didn't just take your virginity? Why would -ahh- I be faking it?"

Rody let go of her busts, and drew his arms back to support himself as he puzzled Nera's answer. He thought back to the women he had been with. They had been from Zexen and Camaro, light-skinned, but perhaps as different from each other as Nera was from them. Why had Nera shaken her head? It didn't fit her implication of 'faking it'. But then he slapped him on the stomach, on his shirt, and stopped moving.

"Say something!" she demanded.

"Ummm... no?" he ventured.

"For fuck's sake," she said, then leaned forward, and pressed her heavy tits on Rody's mouth. "Just suck on these and shut up."

She started grinding her hips again, back and forth, slower now, careful to keep him inside her. Rody was just happy to get out of answering, and to lick, suckle and kiss her ample mammaries.

Jeane had Hugo's dick all the way in her mouth, her lips all the way to his crotch, and she was moving her head slightly back and forth.

"Ahhh... wow," he said, when Jowy moved right next to him, and slapped his cock on Jeane's cheek.

"I can't wait any more," he rasped. "Take it..." he said, and grabbed Jeane's silver hair. Jeane was still stroking Riou with one hand, but she raised one silver eyebrow and looked up at Jowy. Slowly she backed away from Hugo's cock, leaving a trail of saliva behind.

"Teehee... what do you want?" the runemistress asked, but Jowy just held her hair even tighter, turned her head and pushed his member into her mouth. "Ahumf," said Jeane, but then Jowy took hold of her hair and head with both hands, and started fucking her mouth, thrusting his rigid staff hard between her lips. Jeane mewled in a pleasant tone, and reached out to find Hugo's erection. Riou resumed stroking himself, looking slightly disappointed, and both he and Hugo watched as Jowy drove his hard tool into Jeane's mouth, again and again. Drool spilled out from her mouth, and soon it was dripping down onto her tits.

Riou looked at Jowy, and knew he wasn't going to stop soon, so he moved behind Jeane, kneeling into a precarious position just to place his hard-on between Jeane's taut buttocks. His cock rubbed against her butt and the black string part of her outfit pleasantly. The red-shirted youth got into a good rhythm, and at times he was pressing his penis harder onto Jeane's buttocks, or he was caressing her naked back, or reaching around to her wet tits, to which her skimpy outfit clung tightly.

"Hey. C'mon. My turn," said Hugo and likewise started slapping his dick against Jeane's face. The runemistress gave him a look which told him she definitely didn't mind it. Hugo could have pushed the slightly younger-looking and less muscular Jowy away, but he found a powerful allure in the sight of the beautiful runemistress with two cocks in front of her face. Hugo just took hold of the tail of her hair, tied up high, and turned her head enough to push his cockhead into her mouth, rubbing against Jowy's cock. As Jowy tried to continue the facefuck, he rubbed against Hugo's meat, and Jeane moved in to take both of them into her mouth as far as she could. She pleasured their sensitive heads together, sucking and rubbing and caressing them with her lips and tongue, the surroundings of her mouth wet with her saliva. All the time Riou humped her buttocks eagerly, at times taking a tight hold of her midbody to keep going. The three young men were in a frenzy over her, blind to anything else but their lust for the luscious runemistress.

As Beecham moved to her sensitive nub, Nanami leaned closer against the pillar, arched her back more, spread her legs more, and felt like she was dripping ever more all over Beecham's face.

"Ohh... you don't have to... ahh... you can... ohh..." she moaned to him, and he just kept going, assaulting her exposed bud with his tongue. Some sensation ran across her back, not just shivers, but rather like the teeth of a saw, grinding against her spine, working their way up, until the skin under her shoulders was tense with all the accumulated teeth of the sawing sensation, terrific and terrible at the same time. She hugged the pillar tightly, and guided him again, "No! Keep -ahh- going! Don't -ooh- stop, just like -ah- that!"

Pressing tightly against the pillar, she breathed heavily, then suddenly moaned so loudly that even Riou, Jowy and Hugo broke out of their trance, and looked at her. Her moaning continued, with less volume, broken and interspersed with her intermittent breathing and gasping, and still Beecham kept going. She was moaning against the pillar, and felt like there was a flood of her fluids on her thighs and everywhere, with pulses of pleasure spreading all over her body from her sex. She felt like the stone pillar itself was caressing her breasts and nipples, its touch warm to her skin, hugging her as she hugged it, until she realized it was over, and she was breathing heavily, her body and mind filled with warmth and euphoria.

Beecham moved back from her wet pussy, stood up and stretched his tongue and jaw. "Liked that, huh?" he said.

"Y-yesss..." moaned Nanami. Then she turned around, and threw herself over Beecham, kissing him on the mouth over and over again. Even his beard was wet with her taste. 

Nera was now leaning back, supporting herself with her hands. Her legs were spread wide and Rody held on to her ankles, which gave him a perfect view of the Karaya woman's pussy churning his dick. She was already sweating, despite the cool air and stone surroundings of the Ancient Highway. His robe and Nera's wrap weren't enough cover against the stone floor, and his back and butt were getting sore, but he was too busy enjoying the busty Nera fucking him to care too much. It was the latter part which was the bigger problem.

"Uhh... Nera? That was your -hng- name, right? I'm gonna, agh..."

Nera stopped, and changed position to lean forward. Even that made Rody grunt. "What? Already?" Rody nodded nervously. "What if we just take a short break?"

Nera got up, leaving Rody's hard cock standing up behind her, wet and spasming. She kneeled next to him, and seeing the beautiful Karaya woman from the side didn't help Rody in the least. Her position accentuated her heavy breasts, the curve of her behind, and the beauty of her barenaked skin, with only her top remaining jumbled around her abdomen. A droplet of precum emerged from Rody's cockhead and trailed down the shaft.

"Ung... please... I can't wait..." he pleaded. "If you don't make me come... I won't be able to help myself..."

"Help yourself what?" asked Nera, then looked at the anguished magician and his lean frame, wondering if she could keep him still. Then she sighed. "Alright..."

Nera bent over Rody's aching dick, and wrapped her breasts around the sloppy member. She started rubbing his hard meat with her supple titflesh, the erect rod's warmth apparent even to her sweaty skin.

As Hugo fucked Jeane's mouth, Jowy rubbed his cock against her face, wet and sloppy with saliva. The Karaya chief was in a frenzy, feeding his meat into her mouth hard and fast, making the runemistress drool even more, her saliva trailing down her neck and dripping down her chin onto her tits. Then Jowy moved, and in a hazy lust to penetrate her in any way possible, stuck his penis in her armpit, pressed her arm tight against it and started fucking the crevice. Jeane tried to say something, but it only came out as pleased moaning when Hugo filled her mouth again and again. Riou reached out to grope her bosom again, from the side where Jowy wasn't fucking her armpit, and the red-shirted youth continued sliding his meat between her buns without care for anything else.

"Aaaahhh..." groaned Hugo, and pulled down on Jeane's hair, slipping his cock out from her mouth to stroke his sloppy meat hard. She looked excited, even as Hugo forced her to look up at him. "Ready to take our seed, you fucking succubus?"

"Mmm... Come all over me, Hugo..." she said and extended her tongue.

"Mnnhg... Fuck... Then take it!" he said and stopped his stroking, just in time to jet a thick rope of spooge all over the mischievously smiling Jeane's face. Hugo held his spasming cock tightly, as he spurted more and more cum over her beautiful features. Her silver hair turned white with repeated spurts of white sperm, Hugo's viscous sperm soon dripped down both sides of her nose, and load after load filled her mouth or painted her red lips. Then Hugo let go of her hair, letting her lower her head, but started stroking himself again to coax even more of his jism onto her, some of it now falling onto her tits or staining the black strips of cloth holding them together. When he was close to done, he pressed his cockhead on her forehead and milked the last of his cum there, sending it trailing down her face and dripping down her chin.

"Ffffffaaahh," he sighed, and slapped Jeane's forehead with his spent dick.

"Tee-hee... You must have really needed that," said Jeane cheerfully, her face plastered with sperm.

Just then, Riou let out a boyish groan, and stopped humping Jeane's buttocks, only to come all over her butt and the black chapless pants. Jeane meowed and moved ever so slightly to edge her butt further back, with Riou's warm cum splashing against her back and taut ass. His thick jizz mostly landed on her naked skin, but the black outfit also got its share, with his seed wetting and staining the fabric where it landed.

Jowy watched the scene, amazed, then withdrew from her armpit. He circled around just soon enough to see Riou rise up and the milk the last drops of his ejaculate onto Jeane's behind. The runemistress was a sordid mess, copious strands of thick cum all over face, back and beautiful butt, the white stuff seeping into her skimpy black outfit. Then she looked at Jowy and his erect dick, and gave a wide, lustful smile.

"Thank you..." said Nanami and kissed Beecham. "That was so good," she said and kissed him again. Then she snaked her hands under his shirt and felt his taut, muscled body. "Maybe we should visit the Karayans sometime..." she continued. Then she moved her hands lower, onto the lump in his pants. With a flush on her face and her eyes wide open, she kneeled down and lowered Beecham's pants and underpants just enough to free his hard cock. She opened her mouth, but admired the dark meat in silence for just a moment, precum dripping down from its head.

"That... wow... It really is big..." she managed to say, and looked up to see Beecham grinning at her. She put her hand on the hard slab, and stroked it slowly, watching his foreskin move on the hard member's surface. "Mm... well... here goes!" she said, and suddenly took it in her mouth. Or some of it, at least. Beecham gasped and started breathing heavily, as he watched the beautiful traveler mouth his organ.

Nanami lodged Beecham's cockhead into her cheek, and still there was plenty of its length outside her mouth. She moved her head, and played with the glans with her mouth, while she stroked the rest of his shaft. She tasted the heady aroma of his precum, and used the slimy fluid as lubricant when she worked his sensitive head with her lips and tongue. Then she moved her mouth off, and stroked the large organ for a while, then mouthed it again.

"Oh... Nera... Yes!..." groaned Rody, in no time at all, and thrust his loins up as he came. Nera couldn't help chuckling as she watched a geysir of cum erupt from his dick, thick white ropes of spooge flying up into the air and landing everywhere and anywhere, but mostly on her ample breasts, adding some more milk on her cream coffee tone. Her face also got splashed, with a heavy strand of spunk running down her nose, over her lips and down her chin. When she looked at his face in the throes of his climax, he looked boyish and innocent, eyes closed and groaning helplessly in pace with the spasms of his ejaculating member. When he calmed down, she looked at the meat between her tits again, and saw that it was no more spurting but rather leaking the last of his heavy load onto her bust.

Her chest was an utter mess with his jizz. His thick load ran down the full curves of her boobs, over her nipples and areolas, into her cleavage, and down the sides of her tits, onto his lap. Her upper chest was likewise haphazardly splashed with his abundant manmilk, and when she let go of her tits and rose up to sit straight, it ran down her skin and unto the jumbled top in slow but persistent rivulets.

"Well. Wow," said Nera, taking in the white slimy mess all over her chest. "Can't believe I'm saying this, but I hope that wasn't all you've got."

"U-uhmm... no," he answered, feebly. He stared at his copious load on Nera's skin with amazement and disbelief. Her beauty was even further heightened with the contrast of his white sperm and her darker skin, and the realization that the proof of his lust and need was all over her body as sticky deposits.

Jowy moved back in front of Jeane, and pushed his erection back into Jeane's mouth, taking hold of her hair. She looked up at him intently as he started fucking her mouth again, her face now covered with copious strands of sperm. He was desperate to add his load to Riou's and Jowy's, on her or in her, anywhere, just as long as the need inside him was sated.

As Jowy fucked Jeane's face, Hugo walked back to his clothes, for the first time really taking in the spectacles of Nera with Rody and Beecham with Nanami as he got farther from Jeane. When he got to his clothes, he picked up his knife, then stood up, dumbfounded, forgetting what he had meant to do. He stood still for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts, then he looked back at Jeane and Jowy and remembered. The Karaya chief went back to them, and kneeled behind the runemistress, where Riou had been. Her backside was covered with cum, and Hugo's spent dick pulsed just with the sight. But instead, he cut the strings of the skimpy vest at her back. She must have felt the cold blade against her back, and Hugo's hand when he caressed her back and swiped the strings and the vest partially off. Then he took hold of the thin strip of cloth serving as collar around her neck, and cut it off too. The collar fell loose under the weight of her breasts, even as Jowy furiously pounded her mouth.

Hugo spread the vest further and took it off from Jeane, exposing her breasts, and finally sated his urge to grope those beautiful orbs without any hindrance, even if they were slick with sperm. As she drooled on his hands, he let go of her sloppy tits and wiped his hands on the already messy black vest. He threw the garment aside, the cum starting to dry on the black fabric and leaving white stains. Next, Hugo took hold of the thin strip of cloth that vanished between her cum-covered buttocks, until now keeping her at some semblance of decency. He cut through the cloth, and reached down to peel it off from her nether regions, feeling a soaked wet patch under her pussy. Then he moved to her side, and met her sideways glance. She mumbled something, but her mouth was full with Jowy's meat, making her cheeks bulge and saliva drool down from her mouth, and Hugo continued. She took hold of the fabric over her pubic mound, and cut it off, leaving the chapless pants still technically one article, but without any cover for her trimmed silver pubes or her wet pussy anymore.

"Ung.... ahhh.... yesss!" grunted Jowy suddenly, and pulled out from the runemistress' mouth. He still held her hair as he pumped his meat ferociously, and groaned again as his cock spurted its first thick load onto the messy runemistress, and a visible shudder went through the blue-shirted youth. His first spurts made an even bigger mess of Jeane's face, her tongue extended again and catching some of his hot cum. But then he directed his dick at her uncovered tits, and spewed even more spooge on their full curves, covering the round mounds with numerous strands of sticky jizz. Soon her chest was a complete cummy mess, with copious baby batter running over her nipples and down her cleavage, or dripping down onto her chapless and now also crotchless pants. 

With his climax past, Jowy let go of Jeane's hair, slapped her face with his dick and then stepped back, panting. Jeane was also panting, a blush under her cum-smeared cheeks, and she didn't move for a while, until she grabbed her cum-covered tits, staining her black gloves with Hugo and Jowy's white seed. Riou, resting to the side, was already hard again, and stroking himself as he watched the beautiful runemistress, completely covered in cum, drooling and disheveled, her sexy outfit cut open by Hugo. 

"Ho ho ho... Do you boys have any more?" she asked, then rose up and walked to Riou, her butt swaying beautifully with her steps. "Tee-hee... looks like I didn't even need to ask," she continued, and straddled him. With a quick motion, she had Riou's rod inside her, and had started a gentle rocking.

Nanami backed off from Beecham's sizable chunk, now sloppy with her saliva.

"Um... so what happens, if you put this thing in me?" she asked.

"Usually, good things," he replied. The younger woman was a beautiful sight, completely nude and on her knees on the floor, stroking his cock contemplatively as if she was measuring it. "It won't go in all the way, you know."

"Really? Mmm... maybe we should try it."

"Be my guest," said Beecham. "Go back to that pillar."

"Ooh, commanding again..." said Nanami, and went to the same stone pillar, pressing her naked body against it. It had cooled down, but Nanami was feeling hot enough. Then Beecham approached her from behind, and gruffly took hold her hips and dragged her back. Then he pushed her legs apart, and slapped her ass. She moaned, but didn't do anything else, leaning her upper body against the pillar expectantly, feeling like her butt was now on display for him. She heard shuffling behind her, and then saw him throw his pants to the side. She tried to look back to get a good look, but he came up close to her, pressed his body against hers, and fondled her naked skin, from her back to her sides, from her breasts to her stomach, all the while kissing her cheek, neck and back.

"Yes... now just put it in already," she gasped.

Rody glanced around, and the others were too preoccupied with themselves to witness Nera's lewd beauty. Yet his eyes also passed over the shadows where the dim light didn't reach, and he wondered why Phantoms or other monsters hadn't attacked them. Were they lurking there, just beyond the limits of their eyes, watching their sexual abandon? 

"What a way to die," the magician muttered, feeling some amount of his strength return as he lay on the cold, hard stone floor, watching Nera absent-mindedly play with the cum on her tits.

"What's that?" she asked. "Don't you even think about dying yet!" she said, and bent back down to his spent dick. She poked it with her finger, then lapped it with her tongue. She smeared some more slimy jizz on her hand, and used it as a lubricant to stroke his softened tool. Then she moved so that her cummy boobs were hanging straight in front of Rody. "What do you think of this mess, magician boy?" she asked, lifted the cum-glistening tits and let them fall back down.

"Uh... I'm sorry..."

Nera slapped him softly with a cummy hand. "Don't be! Oh, spirits..." She started stroking him again. "You'd do it all over again if you could, right? You *want* to do it all over again, don't you? Tell the truth!"

Rody stayed silent for a spell. The beautiful, slightly intimidating Karaya warrior was staring at him, stroking his penis, with his semen all over her chest, midbody and big tits. Would he do it again? "Yeah, yes I want to do it again," he answered.

Nera felt his dick get harder in her hand. "Good boy," she said. "Now what are you going to do with this?"

"Me? Umm..." said Rody, but from the look she gave him, that didn't seem like the best response. Then he got off from the robe-covered floor, and his back and butt thanked him. As he stood up, Nera moved to the robe, took off the top completely, and lay on the robe on her side. Rody had just stopped to stare at her beauty, but when he met her gaze, he got down next to her, lifted one her legs up against his chest, and fitted his hardened organ back at her wet entrance.

"Mmm, that's good," she commented as the magician pushed his dick inside her, and started fucking her, even if he went slow at first. But as he watched the beautiful Karaya woman, an eager expression in her eyes, his sperm drying on her tits, his eagerness grew, and he built up the energy to thrust harder and faster into her, earning further compliments.

As Jeane rode Riou, Hugo approached her and put her semi-hard member to her mouth. Without a word, she started servicing the spent member with her mouth, and as she licked, kissed and suckled Hugo's meat, it soon hardened again. The cum-covered runemistress kept sucking on the hardened cock, making Hugo groan softly. Riding Riou and giving Hugo a humjob at the same time wasn't enough for her, and she also started playing with her tits and the sticky sperm on them. But just when Hugo thought she was going to make him jizz in her mouth already, she let go of him and turned around on Riou, giving him a great view of her beautiful butt and barely missing a beat in grinding her loins against his. It also gave Jowy a great view of her tits, hanging at an alluring angle, as he approached her, slowly stroking his erection again.

"Hey Riou," he said and threw a small leather pouch next to him. "Want to do the honors?"

Riou just nodded eagerly, and amazingly, pushed the barely dressed Jeane off from him. He got behind the runemistress, pressing his sloppy hard-on against her butt, and couldn't resist kissing her back and groping her tits, before he took the leather pouch and unscrewed its cork. Carefully, he dripped some oil around Jeane's butthole, then onto his hand.

Jeane giggled. "You came prepared..."

"We had some some oil, too," commented Hugo, stroking his meat. "Seems useful to keep some around, you often need it."

Jeane giggled again, then took Jowy's offered cock into her mouth. At the same time, Riou slowly pushed his oiled fingers into her buttwhole, with surprising ease, and spread the oil around. Then he spread the oil on his hard rod, and placed his cockhead at Jeane's anal entrance, just under the loose strap that Hugo had cut. Riou pushed the black fabric away, and his meat deeper into the runemistress' butt.

She spit Jowy's tool out from her mouth, and turned to Hugo. "There's still room for you..." she said, her eyes full of tease, and she nodded at the floor. Riou and Jowy watched with surprise as Hugo took the offer, and somehow maneuvered his lower body under Jeane and Riou. She giggled again as she took Hugo's pole inside her wet cove, with Riou's meat pressing against Hugo's from her anal passage. Hugo couldn't move much in the position, but found it wasn't necessary, with Jeane and Riou's movements providing plenty of sensation. She then opened her mouth to Jowy again, and he was quick to plug her third orifice with his rod. They were soon like a well-oiled machine, Riou and Jowy thrusting rhythmically into Jeane's ass and mouth, Hugo mostly just enjoying the ride, and trying to avert his eyes from Riou's backside, and the luscious runemistress moving between them as much as she could, naked save for her gloves and the cut pants.

Beecham had his shaft in Nanami's pussy as deep as it would go, and she was reaching back from behind her legs. When Beecham tried to push further, they felt a resistance, yet she could still feel the hard meat extending from her sex, and there was still space between her buttocks and his body.

"Ahh... you were right. Feels different than usual... but we can still do it," she said.

"Nothing stopping us," said Beecham and pulled some way out, then thrust back in, and quickly got into a good rhythm in Nanami's tight, wet sex.

"Mmm... feels good," she half-moaned. They had completely forgotten the others in the chamber, lost in the pleasure between themselves. Beecham's sure fucking sent shivers through Nanami's spine, and he admired the light-skinned traveler's beauty in silence, or with the occasional groan with the blissful feeling of her tight snatch around his cock. Soon his eyes were not enough, and he had to trail his hand on her naked back, take a good firm grope of her breasts, kiss her shoulders and when she turned her head, her cheek, only to soon rise back up and see her full, round butt, which simply begged for a firm slap. She moaned softly, followed by a gasp, and he slapped her again. She moaned again, now with a sharper tone. Beecham took hold of her long hair and pulled her head back, making her turn to him.

"Like that?" he asked, and stopped his thrusting just to give her another slap for effect.

"D-do you?" she replied.

"Maybe I just like your ass," he growled and started thrusting into her again.

"Just keep... fucking me... and maybe later..." said Nanami, and stopped there. Beecham squinted his eyes, then let go of her hair, to take a better hold of her round, taut buttocks, and drive his meat pole faster and harder into her sex.

Both Rody and Nera were panting heavily, as the magician thrust rapidly into the Karaya woman, their flesh slapping together. But even as a warmth welled up inside her and filled her, she couldn't help noticing his exertion.

"Spirits! You're not going to come already, are you? Please tell me you're not," she said.

"Huhh... no... I'm just -ahh- kinda tired..."

"What? Don't tell me I have to ride you again? Can't you take a rest or something?"

As much as it pained him, Rody pulled out from Nera's accommodating cooch, and caught his breath. "Rest... or something..." he mused, panting. Then his face lit up, and suddenly, he lifted up his hand. His rune flashed, and a feeling like a brief summer rain fell on both of them. Nera felt revitalized, and when she looked at Rody, he also looked different. He looked down at her eagerly, his rod standing up hard, and instead of panting, he seemed to be preparing for something.

"Turn around," he said.

"Huh? Like what?" she asked.

"Like a dog," he said.

"Like a dog!" she said with a laugh, and got on all fours on the robe. "Listen, even if it's called that, it doesn't mean - ahh!"

Rody had plugged her pussy again, and the reinvorated mage took a firm grip of her hips, and drove his staff deep into her. He started fucking her earnestly, screwing her hard and fast, and she suddenly had no objections, with how good his renewed vigor felt in her nether parts. She pressed her tits against the wrap and robe jumbled under them, and gave in to her mounting pleasure.

Riou was enjoying Jeane's asshole to its full extent, pushing his cock as far as it would go, again and again. She was whimpering pleasantly, with Jowy's cock muffling her, but he had an intense look on his face, staring at Jeane.

"Was it a spell?" he asked her. She just stared back at him, as he kept fucking her mouth.

"Was it?" he asked, more forcefully, and removed his cock from her mouth. Then he slapped her, and slapped her again.

"Yes..." moaned Jeane sensually. Jowy slapped her again. "I deserve it..."

"Why?" asked Jowy.

"Tee-hee... For fun." Jowy raised his hand again, but then just rolled his eyes and slapped his cock on her face, rubbing it into her features, already smeared with cum and saliva. Suddenly, Jowy's eyes flared and he grabbed Jeane by the neck, but Riou instantly threw him a piercing gaze. Jowy looked at Riou, then at Jeane, and he gave a sudden, resigned laugh.

"Maybe my mouth isn't enough for you..." said Jeane, and wiggled out from between Riou and Hugo. She rose up and pushed Jowy down, then easily straddled him and nestled his cock in her snatch. Jowy gritted his teeth as Jeane rocked over him in a way which somehow brought immense pleasure to his manhood, the sordidly disheveled runemistress' beauty on display right in front of him, from silver hair to her full breasts and smooth skin to the silver pubes visible from under the cut pants, marks of dried cum all over her.

Nanami had her back against the pillar, her legs spread to the sides as Beecham fucked her hard, holding her up. She could feel the heat coming from under his shirt, but even if she had wanted to get it off from him, now she needed him to continue more. She was moaning and panting to his shoulder, and from his heavy breathing and grunting, she was pretty sure he was close.

"Ahh... You can come... in me..." she said.

"You sure?"

"If you want," she replied.

"You -hnngh- close?"

"Yea-ahh!"

"Already?" he joked.

"No, but keep going..."

Beecham took Nanami into a closer hold, and she also hugged him tighter, then he put still more drive into his thrust. The beautiful naked woman made all sorts of pleasant sounds in his hold, and he knew that he too was close, with the heavenly embrace of her pussy against his aching hard cock.

"Mm... yes, yess... just like... ahhhh!" moaned Nanami, and pressed her face into his shirt, trembling weakly in his hold against the pillar, but she could hear his heavy breathing growing harder, and suddenly he let out a low, powerful grunt, and started spewing his sperm inside her spasming cunt, its tight squeezing milking his seed, and he groaned and grunted, and pressed her hard against the pillar, as he pumped load after load of semen inside her, filling her with his thick sperm. They both started coming down at the same time, and he had to put her down, and lean against the pillar himself, with her inbetween. She first started kissing his neck, and his face, rubbing against his beard, and then they kissed each other, quickly at first, then again, without stopping, warmth spreading through both of their bodies.

Nera was moaning loudly as Rody rammed her. She was helping herself with her hand, and the combination seemed to working, sending her into ever more dizzying levels of pleasure. But she could also hear his grunting and panting. Was the spell wearing off? Was he getting tired again? She could only hope against it, and rub her clit rapidly as the mage pushed again and again into her, her body hot and sweaty, and his probably too, and somewhere in her mind she wondered how she even got into this crazy situation, with images of Hugo and Jeane and Rody and the others flashing in her head, until finally, there was a thread, a thread into salvation, and she followed it, and the sensation of flames crashed into her, making her even more dizzy and desperate, until she snapped. With a long, high wail, she came, pressing hard against the clothes on the floor, feeling her quim spasm against Rody's rod, and fiery waves of pleasure spread through her body. At last, her wail broke into short moans, and the sensations overwhelming her body settled down into shudders, and as she rested there and gathered her breath, it took her a long time to realize Rody was still inside him.

"Ahhh.... so good... do what you want... come inside me, I don't care..."

"Huff... turn around..." the panting Rody replied.

"What, like a dog?" she joked, despite her blissful exhaustion.

"No, like a..." he said, but couldn't finish the sentence. "Just turn around."

She followed through, and Rody pulled out from her tight sex, only to lift her legs together and place his sloppy dick between them. Nera just panted and watched hazily as he fucked her thighs, his cockhead appearing and disappearing in the cleft between her legs. Then he let out a high-pitched, boyish groan, grasped her legs tightly, and thrust his dick forward hard, only to start spewing his load at the same second. A heavy rain of white cum fell all over Nera's dark-toned skin, covering her abdomen and breasts thoroughly in a fresh load of spunk. Nera rubbed it into her skin as he was still coming, and got some on her hand, but the feeling of his warm sperm splashing all over her somehow only made her hornier, despite the post-orgasmic afterglow still filling her body. When he was done, Rody let go of her legs, and collapsed next to her on the floor, his dick still dripping the last of his load in addition to all the copious jizz covering her. She reached out and kissed him on the forehead, then on his mouth, then drew him close, getting some cum on his shirt.

"Hey, Riou! Pass me the oil!"

Riou threw the pouch to Jowy, and Jeane rose up to allow him to spread the oil on his already slick dick. When he was done, she moved back over him in reverse cowgirl position, but this time she maneuvered his erect rod into her ass, moaning as it slid deep into her bowels. When she leaned back, spreading her pussy for Riou and Hugo, the Karaya chief leapt into action, moving on top of her and filling her, now feeling Jowy's cock in the runemistress' other hole as he started fucking her. Riou moved in as well, placing his oily meat between her ample tits, glistening with sweat and remains of cum.

Soon, the mysterious beauty was moaning between them, mostly thanks to Hugo, who plugged her with frenzied eagerness. Jowy couldn't move much, but Hugo and Jeane's efforts were still pleasurable enough for him. At the same time, Riou fucked Jeane's tits happily. Theirs was a noisy union, each of them voicing, moaning and groaning their sounds of passion and pleasure in a sordid chorus.

Hugo rammed his cock into Jeane's tight pussy mindlessly, with only one aim, filling her with his cum. Jeane's continued and increasingly ecstatic moans just egged him on, but still he was surprised when her sex suddenly squeezed him tight, and he lost control instantly, grunting loudly and spewing his sperm inside the runemistress. But she was also coming, moaning and thrashing and shuddering between them. Her face changed from ecstacy to pain to surprise as she helplessly went through her climax, and watching the beautiful Jeane's release was too much for Riou, who pushed once more between her tits and started spewing his thick cum all over Jeane's ecstatic features. Then he rose up, and painted her breasts with the remains of his load, adding his spew to the dried of remains of Hugo and Jowy's spunk on her full bust.

Jowy also joined in, grunting with his release and jetting spurt after spurt inside the runemistress' anal passage, helpless under the tangled mass of the other three, Jeane's naked skin pressing against his shirt. When he reached around to fondle her bosom, he inadvertantly got his hands sticky with Riou's cum, and spread it around Jeane's body, already slick with several loads of sperm deposited on her.

With each of them having weathered their orgasms, Hugo and Riou rolled off from Jeane, and Jowy then pushed the spent runemistress off from him. She was a complete mess, covered with cum, and thick loads spilling out from her pussy and ass, trailing onto her thighs and what remained of her black pants. They were all spent and exhausted, but perhaps Jeane most of all, seemingly oblivious to everything around her in her sensual bliss, disheveled, used and coated with jizz.

Eventually, Hugo felt the spell subside, and he could think clearly again. He rose up, and went back to put his clothes back on.

"Whew. Alright," he uttered to himself, and looked to Riou and Jowy, who were also putting their clothes back on. Jeane still lay on the floor, utterly spent, and didn't move when he walked past her to the two youths. "You're from Dunan, aren't you?"

Both stopped and eyed him for a moment, even after the experience they had just shared. Then Jowy spoke up.

"In a way, yes. Was it the accent?"

"Plenty of travelers here in the Grasslands... but few with such curious runes. It's not just any travelers armed with a Lightning rune for protection who can open this doorway."

Both of them quickly glanced at the runes on their hands, then looked back at Hugo.

"I'm Hugo, chief of the Karaya," he continued. "Some time ago, I received a report of unknown rune-users, matching your description. I have also heard stories and more of two youths who fought in Dunan's War of Unification. But the stories don't tell what exactly happened to them. Maybe you'd know?"

"Ahem," came a feminine voice from behind him. "Sounds like you already know."

Hugo turned to see Nanami, clad in her blouse and pants again.

"And who are you?" he asked. "Their mother?"

"I - am - not!" she suddenly fumed. "Why do you keep assuming that?"

Hugo looked at the woman, who looked like she had been around the youths' age during Dunan's last big war. "Oh..." he said, then turned back to Riou and Jowy. "Then those really are True Runes?"

"Not exactly," said Jowy, and lifted his hand, where a rune shone dimly. "But yes, they are related to one."

"So you were using some of those powerful magics my scouts saw," commented Hugo.

"I told you somebody would see!" said Nanami.

"We're not out to cause trouble," said Riou.

"Oh! He talks!" said Nera from the side. Riou just nodded in reply. The rest of the group had been gathering around them, watching on. Even Jeane had stood up.

"But what is your business here?" asked Hugo.

"Do we need to have a business?" asked Jowy, seeming aloof.

"Oh boy..." said Hugo and sighed. Then he looked at his group. "Alright, everyone, at least introduce yourselves. We might be here a while."

Everybody from Hugo's groups told their names, Beecham cracked a joke about knowing everybody well already, and the Dunan travelers also repeated their names to those that might not have heard.

Nanami's eyes wandered to Beecham, who smiled at her. Jowy was also looking at him. "Wait... Beechum... Where have I heard that name before?" he mused.

"You're from Dunan right?" the Karaya warrior asked. They all nodded. "You might have heard of ambassador Lucia."

Jowy lifted his eyebrows. "'Ambassador' Lucia? Who was once the chief of Karaya? So you are...?" he said and looked at Hugo.

"Her son, yes." Hugo watched the naked and messy Jeane, who had now taken off the cut and cum-stained pants as well. She cleaned herself off with the ruined vest and chapless pants as best as she could. Then the runemistress casually threw them aside and took what looked like a similar if not identical outfit from her belongings. 'Well, that explains a few things,' he thought.

"Oh yes, Lucia was a beaut--" started Jowy, but Nanami elbowed him in the side. "Uh, and you're the same Beechum?"

"You're pronouncing it oddly, but yes," said Beecham. "There should be no mistake."

"So, you're just wanderers from Dunan, using powerful magic, and monsters have suddenly started becoming stronger... and now I find you here," said Hugo.

"No, no! Nothing like that!" exclaimed Nanami. "Except for the monsters part. They've been tough lately!" she continued. Riou nodded gravely.

"And what are you doing here?" asked Jowy.

"What?" said Hugo. Beecham was taken aback.

"Some important site in the middle of what I assume are Sindar ruins, a doorway that reacts to powerful runes, and you're up in arms about it..." Jowy listed to Hugo. "Am I wrong to assume there's a True Rune in there, and you're after it?"

Hugo pondered his options, then made a choice. "Alright. Jeane, Rody, open the door." 

But before the magicians could react, Riou moved to the doorway, and lifted his hand. Jowy followed his lead. The runes in their hands started glowing, and with a heavy rumble, the massive stone doors started opening again. Beyond there was another stone corridor, but it looked different from the underground highway, the air was fresh and cold, and there was light shining from three separate openings. Hugo led them down one of the pathways, and started talking.

"You're right that there's a True Rune in here. But we're not after it, we're retrieving it. Around six years ago, after the war, several magicians helped remove a rune that was on me, and we were able to use a Cyndar artifact in these ruins to store it. It was hard on them, and me, but I thought I wouldn't need it anymore. But I was young boy then, and to tell the truth, I was afraid of its power. But now I've realized I might need that power, to protect my people and others."

"I see," said Jowy, contemplative.

They exited the tunnel, into what looked the ruins of an ancient city. Over them was a golden autumn sky, the sun had started to set. Hugo led them further, across cracked stone roads, past crumbled houses, archways and pillars, and kept talking along the way. Past a long hallway that was still relatively intact, they came to what looked like a temple, climbed its stairs, then moved down another set of stairs behind the ruined temple. Suddenly there remained only few more remains of the ancient stone city around them, just a narrow and secluded pathway.

Nanami panted slightly. "Whew... the Sindar sure liked building long corridors!"

"There is some good to this, though. Whatever ails the creatures out there in the fields, hasn't reached here," said Rody, also breathing heavily.

"Or maybe there just aren't any," said Hugo. He remembered when this part of the ruins had been covered in thick, unnatural ice, and freezing cold air created by the True Water Rune. He wondered if the Destroyers had summoned all the monsters back then.

They walked into a narrow path, where there weren't even ruins on the sides. The sun had set, and suddenly it was a lot darker around them, but they followed the path further, led by Hugo.

"What the?.." he suddenly said.

They could only see it when they got close, because it blended into the darkness around them. There was a black mass, floating in the air, blocking the path. What little light was around them, seemed to be slowly drawn into the black mass, to vanish there, and by that edge where the shimmers of light disappeared, they could see a sphere of blackness.

"What is this? Is that the rune? Has something gone wrong?"

Jeane closed her eyes, and extended her hand. After a while, she said, "It's not the rune. It's not any rune."

"A surprise left by the Sindar?" ventured Jowy.

"But... there was nothing like this here, back then..." said Hugo. Then Nera fired a bolt into the blackness, but whether it did anything or just vanished, they couldn't see.

"We need to move closer!" yelled Beecham and rushed at the blackness with sword in hand. Suddenly, a tendril of black non-light coiled at Beecham, and coiled itself around his sword arm. He was trapped, unable to move his arm or escape, then he screamed in pain.

"Aaaargh! Fuck! It's eating into me!"

There was a flash of lightning, and a bolt of electric energy zapped down from the sky down onto the tendril, summoned by Jeane. Beecham grunted in pain as the bolt hit him and the tendril, but the black coil backed away. Beecham also retreated, and nodded at the runemistress. Then he looked at his arm, where it looked like the skin had been cut where the tendril had cut into him. The electrical current coursed across the tendril and into the black sphere, then sunk into it, and Jeane looked at it with silent surprise.

Then Riou shared an intent look with Jowy, and raised his hand. Jowy nodded solemnly, and also raised his hand.

"Step back! Step back!" shouted Hugo, and they all did, save for Riou and Jowy. Suddenly, it looked like the sides of the path around the black sphere had been torn asunder. Another darkness opened up on its one side, but this was rift from which ominous red light escaped. On its other side, there was another rift, but from there shone dazzlingly brilliant light. As he watched from afar, Hugo literally couldn't believe his eyes. It looked like the stars of the night sky and the blackness around them had spread around the two youths and the black sphere. From the black rift, there emerged a black sword of gargantuan proportions, bigger than any ship he had ever seen. And as the brilliant line shined on, it projected the image of a massive shield, until it was unquestionably not a mere image, but a solid object. Then the black sword hurtled forward, and the bright shield rushed to meet it, until they clashed together with a thunderous clang right over the black sphere. The sword and shield smashed each other into pieces with an explosion of sparks, then a light started growing inside the black sphere. The blackness melted into it, and the light grew, until the black sphere was a sphere of light, and then it exploded, with a white shockwave that flashed past them in an instant, and then all was still.

Riou collapsed onto his knees. Jowy fell on all fours. Both were panting heavily. The rest of the group felt themselves reinvigorated, and when Beecham looked at his arm, the marks left by the tendril were gone.

"Whatever those are, they are not just 'related' to True Runes," said Hugo. But with the black orb gone, he could now move to the altar. In the darkness, a flame lit up, and in its center, they could all see the True Fire Rune. Jeane and Rody moved to his sides, and the rest of the group moved closer, including Riou and Jowy, who had recovered enough to stand up.

"Are you ready for this?" asked the runemistress. "The rune won't like it if you keep giving it false signals, tee-hee."

"Yes, I'm ready," said Hugo, and lifted his hand.

"Now... I need to put everything I read about the Cyndar to use...!" exclaimed Rody, and started chanting. Jeane likewise closed her eyes and started chanting. The flame on the altar spiraled to Hugo, and floated around his hand. He could feel its heat, and then he felt the rune in his hand, as in his mind he once again felt the flame's embrace.


	7. Winter Chill

by Streti, thestreti@gmail.com

The entrance hall of the Lighthouse residence was warm, but they could not see much of the St. Loa's Festival decorations that were everywhere on the streets outside.

"Whoa, big place. Pays to be one of the Six Knights, huh?" said a man with copper brown hair.

"She's Captain of the Six Knights, Edge," said another. He took off the hood of his dark brown winter cloak, revealing his curtained blonde hair. He brushed back a curl of hair that threatened to assault his right eye.

"Right."

"You could be a knight too, you know."

"Not my style, Nash. Even now, they're sitting in their manors, praying to statues of a goddess, while a vampire is running around their back yard."

"Lighten up, will ya? The vampire isn't going anywhere," said Nash. "I hope."

"And the one outside..."

"Oh shush."

Edge didn't say another word, and neither did Nash. They looked around the large house, populated with practical wood furniture. Even not taking in St. Loa's, there wasn't much of any kind of decoration, aside from a few swords mounted on the walls. Nash was about the make a quip about that, but then the butler opened a door and stood aside. Chris and Percival came into view, and she smiled when she saw Nash.

"Greetings!" she hailed. "I trust your journey went well?"

"We're here, ain't we?" said Edge.

"And I trust you remember Edge," said Nash with a wink as Chris and Percival approached. Both were dressed casually, and it didn't look like Percival was just visiting.

"Hello, Percival. Have you taken residence with Captain Chris?"

"None of your business," the Knight said, but with a smile and tone so sweet that Nash could hardly take offense. The dashing Knight looked mostly the same as during the war, but he had grown his brown hair longer.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to steal her from you..." he quipped back. "Although you do look as young and beautiful as back then, Captain Chris." It was obvious that the Silver Maiden had retained her youthfulness thanks to the agelessness bestowed by the True Water Rune.

"I could say the same for you... but if I look very closely, I might guess that you've grown a couple of years older," she said to Nash.

"Well, it's been a couple of years."

"More than six years, really," she corrected.

Edge grunted impatiently and rolled his eyes.

"Any word from Hugo?" asked Nash.

"He's due to arrive sometime during St. Loa's week. But since you're here, maybe you could tell us more about the vampire."

"Maybe tomorrow. If you don't mind, we're going to find an inn and have a good rest. Maybe that one by the sea."

"Alright. Let us talk more tomorrow, then. If you go to that inn, tell them you're on my business, you might get a discount."

"Your business, not the council's?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. 'Till tomorrow. Have a good night, you two!" said Nash.

"You two, too!" called Percival back, as they turned toward the door.

"Damn," said Edge as they stepped out. "Are we just going to be sitting around waiting?"

"You could go pray to a goddess statue," replied Nash. "We can't do much on our own, if it's like what miss-- where is she?"

"Nowhere to be seen. A little vampire hunting before the inn?" said Edge, straight-faced.

"Don't be ridiculous," said Nash.

"Now who needs to lighten up?" said Edge. Nash looked at him with mild surprise.

Winter had come, but the snow-covered streets of Vinay del Zexay were ever so slightly warmer than the surrounding countryside. They decided to head for the inn by the sea, and keep their eyes open on the way. Night had fallen long before they arrived, but the dim light of numerous lanterns and lit windows reflected from the white snow, making the silent city brighter than it would have been on a dark autumn night.

The Zexens had already decorated their houses for St. Loa's Festival, with fir branches and cones, deer antlers, red sashes, and small statuettes and dolls of St. Loa dressed in grey or white robes, most of the statuettes carved from wood. On some windowsills, they could see poinsettia flowers, in brilliant red or subdued white colors.

"I should have asked... is it St. Loa's Day already? We could have gone around, knocking on doors," said Nash.

"Shouldn't we have presents?" replied Edge idly.

"A song will do."

"I don't sing," said Edge.

"Of course you don't."

As they walked, Nash followed a particular set of footprints in the snow, and when they got close to the sea, he saw them leading into an alley. He gestured to Edge to follow him quietly, and went into the alley. It lead into a small opening between the buildings, huddled tightly together, but the prints vanished there.

"Huh?" said Nash, and lifted up his head. "Don't tell me--AAAAAARGH!"

A shadowy figure had leaped on top of him, and he fell to the ground. He saw a flash of red eyes, and sharp canine teeth, and pale skin, unnatural even in the dim light. Edge grabbed the hilt of his weapon, but stayed put.

"Oh. It's just you," the vampire on top of him said.

"What are you doing, you old hag?!" exclaimed Nash. He looked up into Sierra Mikain's mischievous face, her sharp canines glinting as she smiled.

"I could still bite you, you know."

"Careful, now," said Nash. "That guy has a short supply of humour, and I think he used it all up for tonight already."

Sierra glanced at Edge, and rose up from Nash. With an exasperated gasp, he rose up as well, and brushed off the snow from his clothes.

"I just wanted to take a look. I haven't been here in a while," she explained. "And I really like the decorations on the windowsills."

"Huh? You like the images of St. Loa?" asked Edge.

"Yes. And all the other things. I wish more places had a St. Loa!"

Edge looked at her with a straight face, but Nash couldn't help but chuckle.

"You shouldn't have wandered off. I could have asked her to invite you in," the Harmonian said after a brief pause.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"I'm not," said Nash and felt a sore spot on his back.

"Oh yes you are," said Sierra with a smile and poked his chest.

Edge turned away and said, "Let's hope Alanis made it and we don't have to go looking for her."

He left the alley, and walked the seaside street to the inn, with Nash and Sierra following. Nash had already gotten used to the fact that she didn't need any extra clothing even in a cold climate. The ancient vampire was wearing dark blue and purple robes, and a simple white dress, with her neckline and thighs exposed to the winter chill. When they got to the inn, Edge waited for them by the door, and watched as Sierra entered.

"She can just waltz right in?" asked Edge from Nash.

"Public establishment," he replied.

"Those rules aren't worth half a potch," the swordsman grumbled, and followed them to the inn's warm embrace.

Nash walked to the counter, taking the innkeeper's attention away from Sierra, whom he was eyeing with suspicion.

"A lady by the name of Alanis should have arrived here to reserve a room," he said.

The innkeeper's eyes strayed back to Sierra, but he pulled them back. "Uhh.... how many?"

"Four. Me, Alanis, the lady who handles cold well, and the guy with the cleaver."

"I AM NOT A CLEAVER!!!" came a sudden shout from the scabbard on Edge's back.

"Wha-- what was that?" asked the innkeeper, trying to find the source of the voice. He hadn't seen the bronze-haired swordsman speak, but Nash turned toward him, and leaned against Edge.

"Please forgive my rudeness," Nash seemed to say to Edge, "I meant the word only in the most praising manner, o great Star Dragon Sword."

"Fine," came a voice from Edge's scabbard.

The innkeeper stared at them in silence, lifted his eyebrows, then blinked rapidly. "Uhhh... alright... I have the reservation here. That young girl is sitting over there," he said, and pointed at a corner of the restaurant, where Alanis was sitting with someone.

"Oh! She's found someone already!" said Sierra. "Do we need a room for five?"

The innkeeper looked at Nash uncertainly, but he shook his head.

"So... This being St. Loa's week, the breakfast will be St. Loa's porridge, meat and fruits, with a pitcher of mulled wine at extra cost."

"Sounds good," said Nash. "We'll skip the wine for now."

In the corner table, Alanis noticed the rest of the party had arrived.

"Oh. Those are my peeps. I'm staying with them until I get my situation here fixed."

Melville turned and looked over his shoulder. "Those are people from the war... except for the weird-looking one. Is it gonna be dangerous?"

"Oh, look who's worrying for me!" said Alanis to him. "Maybe. I can take care of myself these days."

Melville looked back at Alanis, who had really grown into a beautiful woman in the years that had passed. Her face had lost its childlike roundness, and her brown eyes looked more keen and playful, yet less innocent than he remembered. Her lips were also fuller than he remembered, and her nose seemed to have more definition. Yet her large ears still stood out, and her brown coat completely fit the style he remembered her having.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to worry about?" asked Alanis suddenly.

Melville was taken aback. "No..." he replied.

"What's that supposed to mean? Why'd you say it like that?"

"It means I don't have a girlfriend," said Melville, slightly aggravated. "But it's not like I've just been waiting for you."

Alanis smiled at him. "So there's been someone?"

"Ah... uh... Well, kinda..."

"Well, I'm glad for you," she said and smiled brightly.

Melville stared at her, not knowing what to say. Then she stood up, and was about to leave.

"Um... wait... I..." he stammered.

"I really liked seeing you again. Let's talk more later, okay? Bye!" she said cheerfully, and moved hastily to Nash and the others.

Melville looked over his shoulder, following Alanis as she moved away. She talked briefly with her companions, then they moved upstairs to their room.

* * *

Nera hugged Hugo closely on Fubar's back. The griffon soared through the chilly air, and under them stretched the mostly empty borderlands between Grasslands and Zexen, covered in white snow. A few isolated farms, and a couple of very small villages appeared under them, all encased in the peaceful winter landscape. While they sped through the sky, the scene under them stayed still. They barely saw a farmer or villager outside, most huddled inside in the warmth of their houses.

It had been the harshest winter in years for the Grasslands. Small ponds and even larger lakes had completely frozen over. Even Duck Village was now surrounded by ice, and what few ducks remained stayed indoors as much as they could. Hugo had seen to it that a generous helping of bread and other food from Karaya's plentiful harvest in the autumn had been sent to the Duck Clan. Some ducks stubbornly remained in the village instead of travelling south for the winter, even though they didn't handle the season well.

"What was that last village we were in?" asked Nera, as they flew under light grey clouds, with light snowfall around them.

"Ixnay," replied Hugo.

"Iksay?"

"No. Ixnay on the Iksay. Ixnay."

"The ironheads have silly names for their villages," the Karaya warrior mused. "They sound like pig language. Ixnay! Oink oink!" she imitated.

Hugo chuckled briefly. "Alright, Nera. None of that if we land in another Zexen village still."

"Isn't it weird to have more vampires so soon after that one you fought in Budehuc?" she asked.

"We don't know the full story yet," he replied. "The villagers didn't tell us much we didn't know already."

"What if it's the same one?"

"It shouldn't be. But whatever it is, this time we're prepared."

Despite the cold air whizzing past them, Hugo felt warm. He remembered the winters without the True Fire Rune, how biting the cold had been. Now he felt like he had an inner fire, a literal flame welling inside him, warm and dry. On this, the coldest of winters in recent memory, he felt warmer than ever, and he was pretty sure Nera felt it too, her body pressing tight against his.

They passed over more masses of snow and white forests, until they were over the last stretch of the Yaza plains, with Castle Budehuc coming into sight. Hugo patted Fubar on the side, and said, "Land anytime you want, buddy. We can walk the rest of the way."

However, Fubar took them all the way past the castle walls. A couple of Karaya guards clad in heavy cloaks turned to look at them, but quickly recognized Hugo and his griffon and turned back to survey the surroundings. Heavy snow covered the yard, but trenches had been made across the white mounds, leading from building to building. Hugo could see that white puffs of smoke came out from the chimneys of the stores, so despite the winter, Budehuc now seemed to be more lively than it had been before that autumn visit -- which had ended up being very lively in its own way.

On their way to the castle, they could see someone approaching them in the trench dug into the snow.

"Hugo! Hi!" she said. Despite not having seen her in several years, Hugo instantly recognized Mio, the physician. Even when wrapped in a cloak to shield herself from the cold, she was as cheerful as ever.

"Mio! You're back from the north?"

"Mm, yes," she replied. "Um, sorry, but I'm needed in the inn..." she said, and moved past them in the trench. Nera eyed her curiously when she brushed past her.

"She's a healer?" she asked as they moved on.

"Yeah. I think she's from the Dunan area. She worked here during the war."

"She must have been busy."

"Yeah. But Captain Chris's Rune helped a lot back then."

"Captain Chris Lightfellow, who has the True Water Rune..." recollected Nera.

"There was also another True Rune bearer in the Fire Bringer, a Harmonian mercenary called Geddoe," he said.

"Right," affirmed Nera.

By then, they were already at the door. They stomped off the snow from their boots and swiped their clothes as clean as they could, then went in.

"Huh," said Hugo. "It's still pretty empty." There was nobody visible, and the castle was still in an equal state of disrepair as it had been in the autumn. Hugo could feel a cold draft, but it was still warmer than outside, even without his Rune.

"Maybe they've fled?" asked Nera.

"Is that a joke?" replied Hugo, throwing her a grin. "HELLLOOOOO!!! Anybody heeeereeee?!?!" he shouted.

The doors of the meeting hall to their left opened. Thomas and Cecile came out, clad in thick clothes.

"You made it!" said Thomas. He turned back to the meeting hall. "Hugo's here!"

Three more people came out from the meeting hall. Hugo could instantly recognize them as members of the Harmonian mercenary group: Joker, Queen, and Geddoe, the bearer of the True Lightning Rune. Hugo could now be certain of the safety of the castle.


	8. Against the Dark

"It was good to see that this place is still standing," said Geddoe, Captain of the Twelfth Unit of Harmonia's Southern Frontier Defense Force.

"Yeah. It's had some rough spots, but Thomas and Cecile have been taking good care of it. Glad you made it, Geddoe," replied Hugo. The veteran warrior nodded in response.

"The kids here have been telling us that the castle has been attacked by zombies and skeletons and whatnot," said Joker, the magician.

"Yes," said Thomas seriously. "For a time, there were small numbers of those things, wandering to the castle gates and attacking anybody on sight. At first they seemed like stragglers based on the random encounters, but they kept coming, and we traced them to see where they were coming from."

"From the lake," continued Cecile. "They walked over the frozen lake, and came here just to trouble us!"

"Or to test your defenses," mused Queen.

"Alright," said Hugo. "And from what Chris and Salome told in their letter, the Zexen reports center around the Northern Cavern."

"And there's a vampire too, or vampires..." added Nera.

"Yeah. It's not just that one vampire, who was defeated four months ago. There have been more reports now," continued Hugo.

"Hugo..." started Thomas. "Are you sure it's not that thing that was here?"

"Well, uh, I don't think..."

"Yeah. Tell me more about that," said Geddoe.

Hugo considered a moment, then recounted the battle with Richard and how a runebearer who he believed to be Tir McDohl with the Soul Eater Rune had destroyed Richard, the vampire. Everybody was quiet for some time after the story. Then Thomas spoke up.

"But some time ago, the attacks here stopped. We went to the lake too, and didn't see any more zombies or skeletons shuffling over the ice. It's been quiet and peaceful since."

"We may have vampires amassing an army of undead in Northern Cavern," said Geddoe gravely. "Tell me, how soon can Fubar fly again? How many can he carry?"

"After a good meal, even later today. And he can carry two to three, depending," replied Hugo.

"Let's not risk it. Just the two of us. We need to get to Vinay del Zexay as soon as possible, and rendezvous with the group there." Geddoe turned to his two mercenaries. "Queen, Joker, you stay behind and help out here."

"You too, Nera," said Hugo. "Keep everyone safe."

"Sure thing, chief," the Karaya warrior said.

"Master Thomas! I'll check up on the guards and get started on building some barricades!" said Cecile.

"Uh... Cecile... Are you sure that's a good idea in your..." he replied, nervously.

"Of course it is! It's not due until another five months!" the guard captain objected.

"The... umm... what's not due?" asked Hugo.

Thomas looked around sheepishly. Cecile also looked around, but with a smile on her lips.

"According to Dr. Mio, we'll have another member of the guard in around five months!" the blonde announced.

"Uhh... the baby probably won't be ready for guard duty right away..." said Thomas with an uncomfortable grin. At that, there was a series of whoops and congratulations from the gathered group.

Hugo looked at them dumbfounded, then realization struck him. "So, if it was around four months ago, it could have been..." he said to Cecile, who averted his eyes.

"Yeah," said Thomas, his expression cheeful.

"Wow," commented Hugo, and looked at the others to see if he had given away too much. Geddoe was looking at him, Cecile and Thomas with some mirth, but he said nothing. Nera wrapped her arm around his waist, but also didn't say anything.

"Alright. Let's start getting prepared," said Geddoe, and walked off.

"Me and Fubar need to prepare with some good food," said Hugo.

"I'll stay here with these two," said Nera, and walked to Queen and Joker.

"Do all you Karaya come with an attitude?" asked the older man.

"Oh shush," Queen reprimanded him. "Nice to meetcha," she said and extended her hand. Nera looked at it, then took hold of her hand and shook it in a sideways motion.

"Wasn't she supposed to be a spy of some sort..." murmured Joker under his breath. 

"Right!" said Thomas to Hugo. "Let's get to the inn. We can talk on the way."

"I'll come along too!" declared Cecile, and the threesome went out the door and headed for the inn.

* * *

Chris, Percival and Salome had just left the group's room at the seaside inn. The short winter day was coming to a close. Nash, Sierra, Edge and Alanis were sitting around in the comfy chairs and couches of the large room.

"They didn't look too happy when you explained about the Song of Evanescence," said Nash and took a sip of his mulled wine.

"They don't need to be happy. They just need to follow through if we're going to do this."

"For once, she has a point," said Edge.

"I always have a point, or two," said Sierra, and flashed her canines at him.

"The innkeeper also wasn't happy with your special wine order," the redheaded swordsman continued, surly.

Sierra took a gulp of red liquid from her goblet. "What kind of an inn doesn't have any blood in the kitchen?" she asked. "I didn't say it had to be human!"

Edge grumbled in response and took a gulp of his bloodless mulled wine. Nash was about to say something, when there was a knock. With some surprise, he rose up and answered the door.

Nash instantly recognized the youth Alanis had been talking with. He remembered him from the war, despite him being barely a teen back then.

"Uum... hi," started Melville. "Alanis told me that you're up to something dangerous. I'd like to help, if I can."

"Dangerous? What, us?" asked Nash and looked at Alanis. She had a slight blush on her cheeks, looking at Melville.

"The Knights aren't going to be of much help, as you just heard from the Knight Captain herself," remarked Edge dryly. "What can you do?" he asked.

"I'm pretty good with my sword," said Melville with determination.

"He is," vouched Alanis and looked away.

Nash took an assessing glance of Melville, then said, "And eager, it seems. Not too eager, I hope." He looked at Melville, possibly for a reaction, but the youth wasn't eager to disprove his eagerness. "Come in, at least. No use talking in the corridor." Nash took a pitcher, and poured a glass for Melville.

"Mulled wine?"

"Yeah, thanks," he said, took the glass and looked at it and the lavish decoration of the room. "You guys on an important mission, huh?"

"The Silver Maiden helped us out," said Nash. "Now we need to help her out," he said and paused. "Heard stories about the vampire?"

"Yeah, sure I have," replied Melville. "You're going after it."

"Yes," said Sierra, smiling. "It could be a powerful one."

"The council here won't do anything. Are they waiting for it to raid a village or something?" said Edge. "Maybe we should just let it."

"NO WE SHOULDN'T!" came a booming voice from the swordsman's scabbard, lying against one of the beds. "ANY ABOMINATION OF THE NIGHT MUST BE DISPATCHED!"

"What's that?" asked Melville.

"The great Star Dragon Sword," said Nash. "Our second-best weapon--"

"AHEM!"

"Uh, our best weapon against the vampire," Nash lied.

"Alanis, you know this guy the best," said Edge. "Should we bring him along?"

"Yes, we should," she said, matter-of-factly. Melville looked at her with a puzzled expression. He was happy about her vote of confidence, but the tone of her voice sounded weirdly distant.

The group continued their discussion, about the vampire, of waiting for Hugo and his True Fire Rune, of battle preparations. The mulled wine flowed, and Nash brought in two more pitchers when he took a break, and the tide of the conversation moved to St. Loa's Festival, the winter, the passage of time since the war. Melville took several nervous glances of Alanis, and sometimes, he found her looking back at him.

"Whew, it's getting hot in here," said Nash, with a flush on his face. He removed his sweater, leaving only a thin white shirt.

"Why don't you take that off also?" said Sierra with a smile and wink.

Edge had been feeling hot as well, and seeing Nash's initiative, the redhead also took off his outer shirts, leaving a light brown undershirt.

"Oh, you took up my suggestion, you grumpy carrier for that Sword?" teased Sierra.

"Uh... I was just feeling hot."

"Aren't we all?" said Sierra. She looked at Melville, who didn't know enough about vampire physiology to decide what she had meant. "What about you?" she asked him, with a suggestive glint in her eyes.

"I-I'm fine," said Melville. He was actually sweating a little. He looked at Alanis, and caught her eyeing him again. His mouth opened, then shut partway, then he caught himself and pursed his lips, then took his glass and drank nervously. Alanis eyed him with interest, then looked to Edge, then to Sierra and Nash.

"Umm... Sierra and Nash, do you do it normally?" she started. "I mean, you're a couple, right? Does everything work like... normal?" she said.

"Does what work?" asked Nash.

Sierra grabbed his arm, watching Alanis with amusement. "Yes, dear, you need to be more precise," the vampire said to her.

A flush spread on Alanis' cheeks. "I mean, sex... since I've been wondering..."

"You've been thinking about that, huh?" commented Edge. Melville stayed quiet.

Sierra giggled. "Yes. I assure you, we're almost completely like humans. Good or bad, even vampires enjoy sex. Nash is my witness."

"What do you want me to tell her?" the Harmonian asked. "Details?"

"Would you like to?" she asked, both to Alanis and Nash.

"I don't want to be rude to our other guests," he said.

"I don't mind," said Edge, quick on the uptake. Melville's mind was racing, and he felt like everyone was waiting on him, so he just copied Edge, and said nervously, "I don't mind."

"Huh. Well," stalled Nash. "Why'd you have to put me on the spot like that?" she asked Sierra. "Now that I think about it, there's not much to say, really. We just... well. What counts as 'normal', anyway?"

"Now he suddenly has nothing to say," commented Sierra to the others, with a smile. "Alright, you oaf. Let's show them. Take off your shirt."

Nash eyed the group briefly, and saw the anticipation in their eyes, especially Alanis'. He shrugged almost imperceptibly, gave a nonchalant smile and pulled off his shirt. Then he spread his hands, as if to present himself. Alanis giggled, and Sierra smiled.

"Okay. Now we have a shirtless Nash in the room. What does this have to do with vampire sex?" commented Edge.

Sierra moved closer to Nash, kissed him and caressed his naked upper body. He was relatively lean, without much muscle definition, but his naked torso projected a firmness and readiness that caught Alanis' eye. He only had a few wisps of chest hair, but with a thicker line of hair leading down from his navel to his...

"Do you want to try it?" said Sierra to Alanis.

"I, umm..." she hesitated, then her eyes met Melville's, and her gaze focused. "Yes," she said and gave Melville another look as she rose up. Sierra moved back, and Nash looked at her with a friendly smile as she approached. She placed a hand on his chest, and tried out his naked skin, soft to the touch but with the firmness of his frame underneath. She put both of her hands on him, caressed his sides and back, and played briefly with his nipples, making him chuckle. Then she placed her mouth on one nipple, and kissed and suckled on it, looking up to Sierra all the time. 

"Whew... Gotta go take a leak," said Edge and left the room, taking a couple of pitchers with him. 'Now?!' thought Melville. Then Alanis gave him a sideways glance, and continued it as she rose up and suddenly kissed the older Harmonian. Nash was slightly surprised, lifting up his hands, but quickly eased into the kiss. Alanis kissed him eagerly, probing his tongue with hers, and kept one eye on Melville all the while. He knew she was teasing him, but why? What did she want? 

Alanis couldn't believe what was happening. Her heart was racing. What was she doing? Kissing and touching the hot blonde, as if it was an everyday thing that she made out with good-looking older men who dated vampires. And all the same, it was happening, she was doing it, and Melville was watching her. How did she look to him? Why wasn't he doing anything? Saying anything? Then she pushed herself away from him, and looked at him and Sierra, her mouth hanging open.

"This doesn't really... answer the question..." she said to them.

"Do you really want to know?" asked Sierra. "Or do you want to know what's in his pants?" Alanis looked down, and her mouth hung open again when she saw the lump. Sierra took Alanis' hand, and placed it on the lump. She could feel Nash's hardness through the pants, and caressed it softly. "Do you want to see it?" asked Sierra.

"Show me," said Alanis. Without a word, Nash took hold of his pants, lifted his butt slightly from the couch, and pulled his pants and underpants down just enough to reveal his blonde bush. He reached into his pants and pulled out his hardened member.

Suddenly the door opened. Edge came in with another full pitcher, closed the door and surveyed the situation. "Now we're getting somewhere." He poured himself another cup of mulled wine, put the pitcher down on a side table and sat back to his seat. "Don't mind me," he said.

Whether Alanis minded or not, she backed off and took a seat close to Nash. "It's not fully hard yet, is it?" she asked, observing the swollen but not completely rigid member. "Can you... make it?"

"Sure," said Nash and started stroking his penis. Alanis watched eagerly, her mouth open and her eyes keen on Nash's meat as it stood harder after each stroke.

"OH... OH NO! YOU MEATBAGS ARE INDULGING THE PETTY WHIMS OF YOUR FLESH... AGAIN?!"

Edge rolled his eyes, got up and went to the Star Dragon Sword. "What can I do for you?"

"LET US HUNT THE VAMPIRE. MY STEEL IS HUNGRY FOR ITS STOLEN BLOOD."

"You piece of rust... err... I mean, we need peace to rest. This is not new to you from others you've traveled with, o great Star Dragon Sword? Flik, and whatshisname, Viktor, they never?.."

"SHUT UP. I KNOW ALL ABOUT YOUR PATHETIC NEEDS. YOUR SOULS CRY OUT DURING THE NIGHT."

"Great. Maybe you too should rest, and think about all the vampires you've slain, or something. A sword as great as you must need sleep for its shining beauty."

"FINE. I WILL CLOSE MY EYES AND SOAR THE ENDLESS NIGHT. RUT AS YOU ARE WONT." Then the Sword was silent, and Edge returned to his seat. 

"Sorry about that," he said curtly.

"What was all that about?" asked Nash. He was still stroking himself, slowly, and Alanis seemed to have a hard time choosing where to look. "Again? Rut as you are wont?"

"Uh, well," said Edge. "I've had the sword for a long time now."

"Oh, to have the eyes of a talking sword," mused Nash.

"We have eyes now," said Sierra, and Alanis looked at her with an incredulous smile. "Edge, why don't you show us a comparison to Nash?"

"Huh," he said, stoic as ever. "Only if the pretty non-vampire asks," he continued and looked at Alanis.

"What? Yes! If you don't mind..." she enthused. Melville's eyes spread at her eagerness.

"Guess you want these off." He got up again, peeled off his shirt and dropped his pants to the floor. Then he sat back down, spread his legs and took hold of his soft dick. Alanis looked at him all over and bit her lip. He had more pronounced muscle definition than Nash, and she could easily see the large muscles on his arms and shoulders now that he didn't have the shirt on. He had some hair on his chest and stomach, and his pubes matched his red hair. But even as he caressed his gradually hardening penis and looked at her, his serious, stoic expression didn't change. Alanis looked at Melville, who was still fully clothed, and gave him a quick once-over. He noticed, but she turned her eyes back to Edge, drinking in his abs and chiseled chest. Then she turned back to Nash, and saw Sierra looking at him intently.

"Are you going to... come?" Alanis asked him.

"Not so soon," the blonde replied cheerfully.

"Can I touch it?" she asked, and moved a little closer.

"Sure."

Alanis first placed her hand on his, and played with his fingers and the hard meat between them as if twirling her fingers in water, then brushed his hand away and felt the silky smooth erection, and the unyielding rigidness at its core. She then touched his lean stomach with her other hand, and caressed his naked skin, stroking him slowly as she looked into his eyes. She also looked up into Sierra's red eyes, and saw the vampire smiling at her. She then looked back at Melville, and gave him her best mischievous, sexy gaze, before pressing her lips onto Nash's penis. 

Melville almost couldn't believe what was happening. He had fantasized about Alanis for so long, but seeing her for the first time, he never would have thought it would have been like this. His hard-on strained against his pants, and he was starting to feel hot and uncomfortable in his clothes, but he didn't know what to do. When she gave him another mischievous glance, he just froze, staring at her with his mouth open. He thought back to his times with the runemistress Jeane, how easy it had been when she had set the pace. Should he take his clothes off? Start stroking himself? Go to Alanis? All of them? Instead, he did nothing.

Edge wasn't content to sit down and stroke himself. He moved behind Alanis, and placed his hands on her waist. She looked back at him, seemed to remember his existence, and smiled at him. He caressed her through her clothes, and gradually moved down, brushing the hem of her skirt up. She had long, thick stockings over her legs, but as Edge rolled her skirt up, he uncovered her panty-covered butt. He caressed her full, round behind briefly, then peeled the panties off, and down her legs.

"Looking good down here," commented Edge as he saw her wet pussy, framed with a brown bush. She lifted her mouth from Nash's piece, thanked Edge, and then resumed the blowjob, as Nash leaned back and both he and Sierra watched her work his meat. Edge started placing kisses on the naked skin of her butt, and the upper part of her thighs, where the stockings didn't reach. Finally, Melville couldn't contain himself anymore, and he opened the fly of his pants to start masturbating as he watched Alanis between Nash and Edge. When Alanis glanced back at him the next time, her eyes lingered on his dick, and seeing that almost drove Melville crazy.

Edge probed Alanis' hairy muff with his tongue, and just his touch made Alanis feel wetter. She wiggled her butt a little at him, and gave a satisfied moan when Edge put his full tongue to her folds. When he continued, Alanis found that she had a hard time focusing on sucking off Nash, but she did her best, wrapping the hard member and its head in the embrace of her lips and tongue. The older man caressed her hair softly, and Edge licked her snatch with an eagerness she wouldn't have guessed from his normal demeanor. Yet, as good as it felt, she wondered why she was doing it. She knew what she wanted, and this wasn't it.

"Stop. Please stop," she said, and Edge withdrew from her. Nash took his hand off, and looked at her with some concern. Sierra seemed slightly surprised.

"Um, that was good. I liked it. But..." she said, and rose up. She lifted her feet off from the jumbled panties, and threw them to where she had sat. Then she moved to Melville. "Do you like me?" she asked.

"Yes... Yes!" he exclaimed, looking very serious.

"Do you like it if I do this?" she asked and wrapped her hand around his penis.

"You can do anything you like," he said.

She smiled, turned around and backed into his lap, lifting her skirt up and pressing her butt against his hot rod, and asked, "Like this? You can also do anything you like."

Melville still had his mouth open. He managed to close it, and put his hands down on Alanis' naked buttocks. She had a really ample, yet taut behind now, and Melville simply had to caress and feel it.

"That's it?" asked Alanis, and when he gave a kind of a muffled affirmation, she rose up again, took hold of his hand, and said, "I don't like to leave a job undone." By her example, Melville got up too, and they walked back to Nash, who smiled at her.

"Hey, it's the same to me," he said. "Do what you like. Or not, if you don't. It's all good. And you were pretty good."

Alanis turned around to Melville, and kissed him. He got into the kiss, and all the others and world around them vanished, for a long moment there were only the two of them, each meeting of their lips lasting a little longer, their hearts pounding, their eyes closed from anything else. When they detached, they shared a long, silent look, staring each other into the eyes.

Then, she spoke up. "I want you inside me," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Fuck me, silly."

"A, uh, I, sure," he stuttered. On the side, Sierra had to stifle a giggle. Then Alanis turned to Nash again, and bent back to take him in her mouth. Nash gave her an encouraging smile, but she already had her mouth too full of cock to respond. Melville took off his pants completely, and positioned himself behind Alanis. He had never, ever thought his first time with her would be like this.

Edge had retreated back to the other couch, legs spread wide, stroking his dick. He watched as Melville now rolled Alanis' skirt up, then took great care to position his cockhead at the entrance of her muff. Her head was already bopping up and down on Nash's piece when the youth pushed in, made an awkward start, and slipped out, making Alanis look at him. He repositioned himself, pushed in again, started slowly, and then got into a rhythm. She smiled at him, but Edge could also see the lust on her face, and he wondered if the youth could see it too. Alanis got back to Nash's dick, and he too was starting to make some interesting faces. All the time Edge pumped his meat, and in focusing on the other three, he didn't notice that Sierra was taking looks of him.

"Aaaah... Wow... Alanis, you keep that up, and I'm gonna come right in your mouth," said Nash.

Alanis lifted her head, and stroked his sloppy tool. "Sounds like I'm doing a good job."

"Yes, you are," commented Sierra. She ruffled Nash's blonde hair casually.

"And if I keep stroking you like this, you'll just come all over my face and clothes?"

"He will," answered Sierra.

"Uh-huh," muttered Alanis as she pressed her lips back on Nash's throbbing hard erection. She did everything she could to coax his load out, twirling her mouth and tongue around his cockhead, stroking the shaft and caressing his balls. She enjoyed his groans and sighs of urgency, and Sierra was also looking at her and him with expectation. Suddenly he gave a load groan, grabbed her hair, and pushed himself deeper, and started spewing his slime into her mouth. She tried to swallow it, but only then did she realize that the position wasn't good for that, and her mouth started filling with the stuff. She almost withdrew, but then it would have sprayed the sticky cum everywhere, so she stayed put and pressed her lips tight against the shaft to keep all his sperm in her mouth. Finally, he let out a deep sigh and spun his head around, looking at the ceiling, and Alanis carefully pulled her lips back along the hard shaft, and put her hand on her mouth.

Sierra had moved around, and he pushed Melville forcefully back. "Give us a moment," she said to him, and as Alanis rose up, she said to her, "Don't swallow."

Sierra took her hand and moved it off from her mouth, then pressed her lips on hers. With her tongue, she scooped Nash's cum from Alanis' mouth, then withdrew and opened her cum-filled mouth to show off for the stunned Nash. She let some of the slimy stuff spill from her mouth, then licked it off, and swallowed, then showed her empty mouth to Nash. Then she smiled to Alanis. "You can have the rest," she said.

Alanis easily swallowed what was left of Nash's load, wiped her lips with the back of her hand, then looked at Nash. He was smiling and breathing heavily, looking at her with appreciation in his eyes. Then Alanis looked at Melville. "Do you want to kiss me?" she asked.

"I don't mind," he replied, and they kissed again, but this time she slowly stroked his sloppy member. She wondered if he could taste the remains of Nash's seed in her mouth and on her lips.

"What do you want do?" she asked.

"Uhh... keep going?" he replied, and Alanis laughed a little at his terse manner. He got on the couch next to the spent Nash, and now he lead her by the hand to get in his lap.

Edge was looking at Alanis keenly, but then she noticed Sierra in front of him, still fully clothed. "Do you need any help there?" she asked and looked at his fleshy sword.

"Those teeth are not coming anywhere near this," said Edge defiantly, holding his cock.

"Who said anything about teeth?" asked Sierra, then smiled as she lifted her dress and revealed her white panties.

Edge's eyes lingered on her panties, and his cock throbbed. "Fuck it. Alright. Do your worst, vampire."

"Would that make you my worst?" she asked, and closed her eyes to highlight her disarming smile. With her eyes and mouth closed and a friendly smile on her face, she looked almost human even to Edge.

"Remember, no mouth. No teeth," said Edge. Without further hesitation, Sierra quickly took off her clothes, revealing her naked form. Despite her pale skin, Edge had to admit she was beautiful. She had pert breasts, a slim waistline, silvery pubes matching her hair, and while her hips and butt weren't as curvy as Alanis', she still had more curve on her than it looked like from her layered, billowy clothing.

"Is this the first time you have seen a vampire in the nude?" she commented on his stare.

"No, I've seen some succubi. And slain 'em."

"I hope you are as sure with this," said Sierra, and climbed into his lap. She carefully took Edge's hard pole inside her. It felt hot, as hot as Nash's, and at least close as good. Edge put his hands on her tits, and fondled them as she started grinding against his lap. Nash had recovered, and the sight of Sierra riding Edge took his attention away from Alanis and Melville. Sierra licked her lips at him, and he grinned in reply, before taking hold of his dick again. 

Alanis and Melville were kissing as she rode him, with soft but steady movements, ecstatic at how his tool of pleasure felt inside her, and how good it felt to finally have him in her. He gripped her buttocks tightly, making it feel like she would have his handprints on her when they were done, and she loved how it felt. Neither paid any attention to the others, until Sierra called out, "Does this answer your question, Alanis?"

At that, Alanis turned to look, and was surprised to see the naked vampire now riding Edge. She was beautiful, and there was something enticing about the pale vampire on top of the slightly tanned vampire hunter, his cock wedged deep in her silver-framed sex.

"I--I guess," she said and turned back to Melville, whose attention had also been diverted to the other coupling. Part of her still couldn't believe she was having this conversation, in this situation, and with Melville inside her. What would happen after this?

Nash got up from the counch, removed the jumbled pants from around his feet and moved to Sierra, his hard cock pointing at her. "Hey, missus," he said.

"Wait, you oaf," said Sierra, and got off from Edge. "You, move," she said to the redhead, and without questioning, he quickly rose up. Sierra lay on her side on the couch, and said to him, "You don't think I've practiced to keep the teeth off?" Then, she looked at Nash and tapped her lips.

"My pleasure," said Nash and offered his meat to her mouth.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked from Edge, and looked from his hard pole to her silver-haired snatch.

As the redhead took hold of her other leg and pushed himself back inside her, she took Nash's hardened piece in her mouth. It was hot, full of life, and she sucked it eagerly. Despite his sour nature, Edge certainly could fuck, and his cock felt big and warm with each thrust. Nash was obviously enjoying the way she handled his meat with her lips and tongue, with another smile on his handsome face. At times like these she felt most like a human again.

Alanis and Melville had moved to a similar position on their couch, with the fully clothed Alanis lying down and the pantsless Melville now doing the hard work. He fucked her with youthful eagerness, and she moaned her approval.

"Melville -ahh-, you can come inside when..." she said, breathing heavily.

"A-ahhh... are you sure?" he asked.

"Yesss..."

"Are you -uhhh- the herbs?"

"Yes! Just do it... ohhhh!" she said, and pressed herself hard against the couch, sudden tremors passing through her tensed body. She could feel herself pulsing against Melville's hardness, and countless thoughts raced through her mind between the waves of pleasure. She thought of Melville, and the others, and how she had come to this situation, and how she should have taken her clothes off, and about how she would get Melville off. Then she realized she didn't have to worry about that, when she heard a loud groan and opened her eyes to see Melville coming, pushing his cock deeper and sending his seed into her. Even as her own climax still ravaged her, she enjoyed also seeing Melville's pleasure, his boyish helplessness in the face of his release. 

It felt like he filled her with even more sperm than Nash had spewed in her mouth, but with a final push, he was done, and he slumped partially over her on the couch, draping his arm over her.

"Aaaah... Nash..." she said, and the blonde turned towards her. "Could you put my panties down there? It feels like it's leaking all over..."

The Harmonian chuckled, pulled out from Sierra's mouth and fulfilled Alanis' request, placing her panties just under her cum-filled pussy. She liked seeing his bopping erection and naked buttocks as he moved around, and thanked him as he returned to Sierra. Melville pushed himself closer to her, and gave her a tired kiss.

"Mnngg... Yes..." muttered Edge hazily, as he pounded Sierra. 

Sierra started stroking Nash's sloppy penis. "Hahh... You're close?" she then said to Edge, gasping. "Come inside, I want you to..."

"Hnnnngh!" he grunted suddenly, and fulfilled her request even sooner than she had though. Sierra watched as the young swordsman tensed completely, shut his eyes and pumped his pussy full of his sperm. He let out barely audible grunts, and Sierra amused herself by watching all the different little grimaces he made as he came. Then a final push, a final spurt of hot cum inside her, and a final ecstatic face, before he untensed, breathed heavily and looked at her, his eyes hazy.

"Unggghhh... For an old hag, you're tight."

"Hey!" exclaimed Sierra. "Just because Nash does it, don't even think you can call me that!"

"Sure, whatever," said Edge and pulled out from her overflowing creampie. He moved off and slumped into one of the empty chairs, looking at Alanis and Melville idly, breathing through his mouth.

Sierra looked up at Nash and said, "Looks like it's up to you, big boy."

"My pleasure," he said. "If you would be so kind as to get up," he continued and offered her his hand. When she got up, he took the naked vampire into his arms and kissed her, without rush. Then he detached from her, and left Sierra to look at his behind as he went to get his shirt. He spread it on the couch, then lay down, and pointed at his standing rod. "I'm up and all yours, missus."

She smiled at him and got down on him, moaning with pleasure as she felt his hot and hard staff inside her. She started a slow rocking, but quickly picked up the pace, making even Nash grimace with the sudden intensity. She was still full of Edge's warm seed, but her sex wrapped Nash up in a tight embrace, and if anything, the load inside her only added to the sensation.

Edge had gone to the side table to get another cup of mulled wine, and observed them from there. On the other couch, Alanis turned to her side to get a better look of them, and the half-naked Melville followed her, keeping his arm wrapped around her.

"That answers that I guess," she said. "They look so good together." Melville lifted his head to get a better look, and she was right. There was something special about the sight of the pale but beautiful vampire riding the Harmonian man.

"Mm, yes, so close..." moaned Sierra, grinding her hips against Nash in a frenzy, as he held on tight to her butt. "Just a... a little... ah, ah, ah!"

She kept going as long as she could, and the movements turned into pulses of pleasure that shot up through her body, making her jerk her head in a rhythmic motion, and making her vagina contract around Nash's penis.

"Sierra!" he suddenly shouted, and pushed upwards into her, spurting his hot manmilk into her overflowing pussy. Through half-lidded eyes and flashes of ecstacy passing through her, she watched as Nash went through the throes of passion, his head pushed back and forceful gasps escaping through his open mouth as he came in her. A hazy bliss also filled her, of joy and love, and she caressed Nash's naked skin as they came, until they came down, shivers passing through her spine.

Alanis had a wide smile on her lips as she watched them, settling down from their shared climax, breathing heavily, Sierra falling onto Nash's chest and onto his arms. She was not in a hurry to move, despite Melville's jizz spilling out from her and running down her thighs, but at the same time, she felt a mounting urge to get out of her clothes and continue with Melville.

* * *

"How are you holding up?" Hugo called out.

"I'll survive," said Geddoe, softer, his head close to Hugo's ear.

Fubar sped through the chilly air, colder now that the sun had set and the dark wintery night was upon them. They navigated by the stars, flying south over the frozen Lake Budehuc.

"There are some monsters on the ice, now that we're closer to Northern Cavern. Did you see them?" asked Geddoe.

"Yeah!" replied Hugo.

"But they're not moving. It's as if they're guards."

"Maybe," replied Hugo again. "Fubar needs to rest. Remember that secluded spot near the Cavern? Maybe we can see something from there."

"If we can see anything in this darkness," commented Geddoe.

The blackness surrounded them. Above them there were the stars, and the ice and snow shimmered white under them, but they could see only little detail from around them.

Hugo guided Fubar to the secluded cove near the north entrance of the Cavern, and they landed and surveyed their surroundings. On this dark and cold winter night, the frozen cove now looked very different than on that sunny day close to seven years ago. Instead of sparkling water, vegetation and warmth of the sun, the place looked desolate. The cliffs around them seemed foreboding, the frozen ice leading to the main body of Lake Budehuc reminded them that there were monsters nearby, and all around them, there was a stifling, silent darkness.

"How different places can be, huh?" said Hugo.

"At least the monsters haven't gathered here," said Geddoe, looking carefully around.

Hugo moved back to Fubar. "How're you doing, buddy? Ready to move on?"

Fubar didn't reply in any way, instead it stayed silent and looked beyond Hugo into the darkness.

"Hugo! Watch out!" came Geddoe's shout, and suddenly a black figure rushed for him. A bolt of lightning flashed down from the starry sky, and the black figure dashed into another direction. On instinct, Hugo summoned the power of True Fire Rune, and a fireball erupted where he had last seen the figure. In the fire's light, he saw that the figure had evaded the spell, and once it recovered, came straight for him again.

"It's fast!" he exclaimed. Without thinking, he cast another spell, and a massive wall of flames spread between him and the figure. It slowed down, just enough to make an inhuman leap over the flames, but also enough for Hugo to climb on Fubar.

"Let's go get Geddoe!" he shouted, and with a powerful strike of its wings, Fubar leapt into the air. The dark figure was now on the other side of the flame wall, partially illuminated, and Hugo saw a flash of the True Lightning Rune from Geddoe's hand. A ball of thunder erupted around the attacker, and coils of electricity pierced the creature in the center of the sphere. Then Fubar landed close to Geddoe, Hugo extended his hand and shouted, "Come on!"

Geddoe climbed on quickly, and Fubar sprung into the air again. As they flew away, Hugo saw that the creature still stood when the thunder ball dissipated, and he was sure that he had seen the face of Richard the vampire. With the way it had avoided the powers of their Runes, Hugo knew a difficult battle was approaching.


	9. Richard, the Undead

by Streti, thestreti@gmail.com

On the morning of St. Loa's Eve, everyone was finally gathered in the Lightfellow mansion. Hugo, Geddoe, Chris, Percival, Salome, Nash, Sierra, Edge, Alanis and Melville sat or stood around the spacious main salon, as sparsely decorated as the rest of the house.

"So what you are saying is that you are sure it was the same vampire that attacked Budehuc castle four months ago?" asked Salome.

"Yes," replied Hugo.

"How certain are you?" asked the tactician Knight.

"As sure as I can be."

"What does that mean?" muttered Edge under his breath. Nash shushed him quietly.

"Who was thought to be destroyed by the runebearer?" continued Salome.

"I-- I thought so," answered Hugo. "But now, it shrugged off our magical attacks."

"It caught us by surprise," said Geddoe. "We were not able to use the strongest powers of our Runes." Hugo nodded in agreement.

"I wonder..." said Sierra, "If that runebearer really was Tir McDohl, whom I have met briefly in Dunan, and the Soul Eater, then that Rune is not the most powerful True Rune against the lost of my kind."

"Ahem," started Nash, "She means that the Night Rune and Moon Rune are more powerful against vampires."

"And we have both of them," said Salome.

"Both are in our company," said Sierra and nodded at Edge and his holstered Star Dragon Sword. He gave her a look which seemed to consider something other than her Rune, and she gave him a wry smile.

"You mean..." gasped Melville suddenly, "That in this room, there are now five True Runes?!"

"Your looks belie you," said Sierra with a smile. "Or perhaps you've had a good teacher?"

Melville blushed, but Alanis continued. "Is it true?" she asked the gathered warriors.

"Yes," said Chris, and held up her right hand, where she felt the constant influence of the True Water Rune. "Whether that was your implication, I agree. It's a fearsome power in one place. It is also power removed from elsewhere. We must not dawdle. With the assistance of lady Mikain, and the swordsman Edge and his sword, we should be able to--"

"YOU ARE FORTUNATE TO COUNT UPON MY ASSISTANCE," came a voice from Edge's scabbard.

"Great," the redheaded swordsman muttered.

Suddenly, the massive sword unholstered itself, and floated in the air, to the astonishment of most in the room.

"Wow!" uttered Percival, gazing upon the sentient sword.

"NOW THAT IS THE KIND OF RESPECT I DESERVE," the sword said. "I AM NOT MERELY HIS SWORD, NOR ANYONE'S."

Nash stood up, and gave the sword a quick bow. "We truly are grateful for your companionship and assistance. Without you, our undertaking of this mission would be doubly as hard."

The sword stayed silent for a moment, floating eerily in the air. Then it said, "YES. FINALLY YOU HAVE GATHERED YOUR DULL WILLS TO PROCEED WITH IT. AS THE BEARER OF AN INCONSEQUENTIAL RUNE SAYS, LET US MAKE HASTE."

Chris felt a tinge from her Rune, like the clashing of tides, all inside her hand.

"But, are we sure about it?" asked Hugo. "It's just one vampire, just the one named Richard?"

"All the reports on our end never indicated more than one," said Salome.

"I have thought about it," said Sierra. "This name, Richard Cervantes, it's not familiar to me. If he is from the coven, he is going under a false name."

"Oh yes," said Salome. "I received word from Camaro that there lived a nobleman by that name there. His mansion was razed to the ground."

"One of yours, who put that nobleman through a very bad day, then took his name?" said Nash, looking at Sierra. "Or even the nobleman himself?"

"If he is just a blood vampire, he should not have the kind of powers Hugo and Geddoe told of," thought Sierra out loud. She looked distressed.

"We need to find out more about that," commented Hugo to Salome. The Knight nodded sternly.

"All the more reason to visit Northern Cavern, and see what we can find out," said Chris, with resolve in her eyes. She looked at Alanis and Melville. "Remember, you are welcome to join us, but not bound by any duty. It will most likely be dangerous."

"I'm coming," said Melville. "Yeah!" affirmed Alanis.

* * *

The snowy streets of Vinay del Zexay were filled with people, busy making their final preparations for St Loa's. As the group made their own preparations, Chris, Percival and Salome got plentiful seasonal greetings from the citizens, with some for the rest of the group as well, and some curious glances at Sierra. But most paid them no heed as they headed out from the city. The three fully armored Knights rode on their own horses, while Melville and Alanis shared a loaner with a chestnut coat. Geddoe caught a ride on Nash's rented gray, with the hopes that it wouldn't be exhausted and he wouldn't have to ride with Edge, behind the Star Dragon Sword in his scabbard. Sierra had insisted on riding with Hugo on Fubar, and she hugged his muscled frame tightly even when they were on the ground.

There was a neatly trodden path through the snow from Vinay del Zexay to Zexen Forest, but when they turned to the Northern Cave, they had to slow down. There was a path of sorts, but narrower and less used than the one leading to the city, and it wasn't quite even. There were trails in the snow beyond the path, and some trails crisscrossed over the path, from one side to the other, some too far to see if they turned back or continued further away.

The bright sun of the winter day illuminated their journey from a blue sky, but they knew the day would be short. Yet before the end of daylight, they came to the entrance of the Northern Cavern. There was a beaten up wooden board barely covering the opening.

"Mmm... you're so warm..." purred Sierra into Hugo's ear, then let go of him and got down from Fubar.

"Wonder if you'll need an invitation," said Edge, looking at the wooden board and Sierra.

Sierra looked at him, then at Nash as Geddoe dismounted the horse. The blonde Harmonian rolled his eyes.

"Let us find out," she said. "Men! Get down and open the way!"

Nobody moved. Percival looked at Chris.

"Should we really take orders from her?" he asked.

"Just do as she says," replied Chris.

With that, Percival and Salome dismounted and moved the wooden board aside. They could see light flickering in the tunnel.

"Be prepared," said Geddoe. "There are monsters in the vicinity, and the vampire that attacked us on the lake was fast and resistant to magic."

"PROOF THAT SOME RUNES ARE MORE POWERFUL THAN OTHERS."

"The sword has a point. At least in this case," commented Nash.

"I ALWAYS DO," the Star Dragon Sword replied.

The group tied their horses and entered the Northern Cavern, weapons at the ready.

"Weird... It's warmer here than outside. At least a little bit," said Alanis.

"And the torches by the walls," continued Melville. "Why would monsters keep them lit?"

"Vampires often live by different rules than other monsters," explained Nash. "Errr... Poor choice of word. Right, missus?"

"Still you cling to the human idea of 'living', dear," commented Sierra, as they ventured deeper.

"Quiet!" hissed Geddoe. "Skeletons ahead!"

In the narrow tunnel, they had no chance of avoiding the skeletons if they wanted to proceed. They were wearing scraps of armor and held worn axes, swords and other weapons, some obviously rusted.

"It looks like they're waiting for us," whispered Melville as the group moved forward.

"Our opponent seems to be more intelligent than the average monster," affirmed Salome.

Then the skeletons noticed them. They scrambled down the corridor towards them, and Geddoe lifted up his hand. A small sphere of electricity built up over him, and from it, smaller magical spheres burst forward and hit the skeletons. They seemed to take some damage, but didn't stop advancing.

Hugo summoned the power of the True Fire Rune, while at the same time trying to contain it, and a wall of flames spread over the skeletons. But it wouldn't stop there, and the flames also spread on the walls into both directions, and even though the magic didn't reach them, they could briefly feel its heat before the magical fire dissipated.

"They're getting too close! No more magical attacks!" shouted Chris, and rushed forward with her sword held behind her. As she met the first skeleton, she brought the sword against it in a powerful swing, and could see the steel crushing the creature's damaged bones. It collapsed into a pile on the floor, but another came right behind it. From behind her, Salome rushed at the creature, and swung hard with his mace, crushing the inhuman skull and snuffing out the evil glint of its monstrous eyes.

Melville moved ahead and swung at another skeleton. It made a strange growl, and turned its unnatural eyes at him, but Percival rushed in, stabbed his sword into the skeleton's ribcage and and swung up with force, scattering its bones all over the floor of the corridor.

"That's it for now," said Geddoe. "Keep your eyes peeled!"

They moved ahead in the corridor, and soon met a group of zombies blocking the way. Edge moved into the vanguard, but the group slowed down and let the zombies shuffle towards them. Alanis clasped her staff, her Fire Rune flashed, and a wall of fire much like Hugo's spread between the zombies, scorching most of them, but the flames did not spread on the walls. Still they kept coming, even the burned ones, their stench spreading in the corridor, Hugo's True Fire Rune Flashed, and another wall of flames appeared into existence, licking the walls and spreading more heat into the corridor. Several of the zombies burned to a crisp, or stumbled to the floor. Two more still headed for them, but Edge rushed forward and cut one of them in half with the Star Dragon Sword, and Chris attacked the other, bringing it down with a heavy slash.

"Phew..." said Alanis as they moved past the stinking zombie corpses.

"Huh... it's not even warm, after all those flames," commented Melville. "Is it always this way with magicians?"

"That's right," said Alanis. "You couldn't keep a house warm with runes, unless you set fire to it."

"Or the firewood?" he asked.

She giggled. "Yeah, that'll work, if you work at it."

"Hold!" came Chris' sudden shout.

"What the... snakes!" said Nash.

A flurry of snakes sped towards them on the floor, slithering with incredible speed. Geddoe's electric balls erupted all over them, but they just kept coming. A quick spell from Hugo sent a trail of fire across the approaching snakes, but it only slowed some of them down. Nash stopped one dead in its tracks with a dart, but the rest drew closer. Edge swung at them, but missed, and gasped as one of them bit his boot. Percival managed to stab one as it uselessly attacked his armored feet, but more rushed past him towards the less protected party members.

"Chris!" exclaimed Hugo. "Get ready to heal!"

Sierra slashed at the air with her magical powers, and cut down a snake before it could bite Nash. At the same time, another dug its poisonous teeth into her poorly protected shins, and she moaned with pain. Then Hugo's Rune flashed again, and suddenly a blazing sphere surrounded them and the snakes that were all around them now, and they felt like they were burning, grunting and grimacing with the pain. But the snakes got it worse, literally being grilled by the magical fire, until suddenly it was gone, as quick as it had come. Salome bludgeoned one remaining snake with his mace, even as he grimaced from the sensation of burning.

Then Chris' True Water Rune flashed over her, and seemingly from the ceiling, a calm rain fell on the party. The fresh scent of water drowned out the stench of charred snakes, and gentle raindrops smoothed out the burning feeling from their bodies. Somehow the water magic also cleaned their clothes and armor of the grime of battle.

However, Chris wasn't calm or gentle.

"Hugo!" she exclaimed. "What do you think you were doing?"

"Uhh... saving us from the attack?" the Karaya chief said.

"Next time, try to do it without scorching us with your Rune," the Knight Captain replied.

"Hey," said Geddoe. "You worked well together. This could have gotten ugly." Chris and Hugo grumbled their acceptance.

"It's not over yet. Guess there are a lot more monsters where these came from," said Nash.

"Agreed. Assuming the vampire is here, it might be trying to tire us out," added Salome.

"Great. More zombie stench and grilled snakes on the way?" commented Percival, and headed forward.

"Do you also command all kinds of nasty creatures?" said Edge to Sierra.

"No. Just one very handsome one," she replied and giggled.

Alanis and Melville looked at each other silently, then followed the rest of the group deeper into the corridor.

They came to a vertical shaft, and fought their way through a group of zombies and skeletons, quickly making their way up, then descended another shaft, without incident. But when they got into another narrow corridor, there were more of the undead blocking their path, and even succubi commanding them. They were humanlike in figure, with long flowing blonde hair, dresses that hugged their feminine curves, and their ample breasts completely bared, but the sickly blue tint of their skin and their inhuman red eyes stripped them of all further likeness to humanity. The combined force of the ten warriors, the Star Dragon Sword and their runes overcame their opponents every time, but after every confrontation with monsters, they were becoming more tired.

Another batch of frenzied snakes attacked them. Their teeth dripped with poison and their eyes gleamed red, and they lunged at them with incredible speed, but swift spells from their runes dispatched most of them, and quick followup attacks from the rest stopped the remaining snakes before they could do any real harm.

"Huff... are we there yet?" asked Melville, panting.

"Did you have too much wine last night?" asked Alanis with a wink. Melville looked at her and grinned.

"We are near the end of the Cavern," said Chris and lifted up her hand. The image of the True Water Rune flashed briefly in the air again, and another gentle rain soothed their wounds and tiredness.

"Why hasn't it attacked yet?" asked Percival.

"It probably knows we're near," said Hugo. "It's like it has some connection to the other monsters. I think that's how it found us so quickly last night."

"If it's still here," commented Geddoe.

"Let's go see," said Nash.

"Yes, let us. And when we get there, remember my guidance," emphasized Sierra. There were nods and affirmations, and they moved towards the end of the Cavern.

A cold chill permeated the large chamber at the end of the Northern Cavern. There was an opening out to the lake, and the golden light of the early winter sunset already shone through. Around the chamber, there were haphazard piles of supplies, and even some paintings resting against the piles or the walls. But in the middle of the chamber, there was a chair that could once have been called luxurious, and on it sat Richard the vampire, watching them.

Richard was wearing clothes similar to when Hugo had fought him at Budehuc, a black cloak, a green vest, a shirt, and darker green pants, but they and the chair were covered with dark red stains. Around the chair were a number of dead snakes, and he was holding another in his hands and draining it of its blood, and continued as they approached, only throwing it aside when they got closer. His canines dripped with fresh blood, and his eyes gleamed red.

"I remember you," said Richard, looking at Hugo. Then he saw Sierra. "What's this?" he asked.

They ignored his question. "How did you return? And why?" demanded Hugo.

"Hah! The power of that Rune cannot keep me away from this world!" the vampire replied.

Sierra tilted her head to the side, looking perplexed. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I - AM - ME! I AM RICHARD CERVANTES!!!" the vampire suddenly shrieked, and jumped up from the chair. Richard lunged at them with incredible speed, and Hugo and Sierra could only barely avoid him.

"Now! Move!" shouted Sierra, and retreated behind Edge, Nash, Salome and Percival.

Geddoe lifted his hand, and a massive black sphere of electricity crashed down from the ceiling onto Richard, and the party jumped back from the sphere's vicinity as one. Not one to guess, Hugo also summoned the power of the True Fire Rune, and a sphere of fire appeared around Richard just as the electric sphere vanished. Richard was stunned for a second, but then dashed out from the fire without any sign of harm, right into Percival's sword. The vampire just laughed maniacally, lunged at Percival and managed to sink his teeth into him.

"Grh, arg, aaah!" grunted Percival, in agonizing pain.

"Sorry!" shouted Alanis, and cast a wall of flames straight over Richard and Percival, making the vampire back off from the Knight, but the creature quickly recovered.

Just then, Nash finished reading a Charm Arrow scroll, and pulses of dazzling light crashed into Richard, stunning the vampire for a moment. "Sierra! Ready?!"

With Richard off from him, Percival grasped the spot where he had been bitten, an intense pain spreading all over him, and suddenly he was no more, collapsed onto the ground.

"No!" shouted Chris, and called upon the True Water Rune. From nowhere, a massive vortex of water sprung around the collapsed Percival, and pushed Richard further away. Walls of water circled around him, and suddenly he regained consciousness, just enough to lift himself up to one knee when the waters vanished. Richard was still close to him, but the vampire was held in place by something. With his arms spread, Richard tried to resist the magical force around him, appearing as wispy gray words floating in the air around him, but then they vanished - and Richard fell to his knee.

Sierra looked at Richard with eyes wide, stunned. "The Song is not working!"

"What?!" gasped Nash.

"Ugh... What have you done to me?!" rasped Richard, and stood up. He tried to circle around Salome, Nash and Edge to get at Sierra, but he moved slower now.

Sierra and her protectors moved as one, keeping Richard away from the coven mistress. Frustrated, the vampire stood back, lifted his arms in the air, and suddenly a black energy gathered between them. With a sudden motion, he flung the dark magic at them, and they were powerless to stop the attack, only Sierra somehow evaded it. Pain spread in their bodies and clouded their minds, but it passed away quickly, even when it left them feeling weak. 

"Try to hold him still for just a moment!" Sierra called out. "Oh Moon Rune..."

Salome supported himself with his mace, gritted his teeth and sought out Chris, Hugo and Geddoe with his eyes. "Get into formation! Do as she told!"

Edge rushed at Richard.

"UNHOLY ABOMINATION!" shouted the Star Dragon Sword, as Edge swung and hit the vampire, and it was as if Edge had hit a tumultuous torrent of water. A ball of energy erupted from Richard, and its force shook Edge as he held on to the Sword. Richard stumbled, but as Edge readied another strike, the vampire clawed at him, only to receive the Star Dragon Sword to the side and hiss.

Suddenly darkness fell upon the chamber. The golden light of the sunset was gone, and so was the ceiling, replaced by a starry night sky where the Moon shone with radiant brilliance. Richard looked around, and tried to step back, but the light of the Moon enveloped him, and he was powerless to move.

"Edge! Get back!" shouted Nash.

From further back, Alanis and Melville saw that Chris, Hugo and Geddoe were on three sides of Richard now, each equally distant from each other. They all raised their right hands, and their three True Runes flashed in the air above them.

The Moon was gone, but so was everything else. They were floating in nothingness, and in the center of nothing, there was Richard, standing on nothing. From far behind Chris, Hugo and Geddoe, something approached fast, and after a fraction of a moment, they could see that they were pairs of dragons, flying through the nothingness with a speed that seemingly defied the senses and the understanding of those who observed them, until they were right above them, two serpents seemingly made of pure flowing water, two serpents of pure fire, and two serpents crackling with electric arcs. The serpents circled and danced over them, wrapping into each other, and suddenly they crashed down onto Richard, an endless rope of dragons coiled together, and from where Richard had been, a sphere exploded, flashing blue, red and yellow, and just as quickly, imploded, collapsing down with a crash, and vanishing. And then all that was just an illusion.

Chris was on all fours on the floor. Hugo was on his knees. Geddoe was panting heavily. They were in the chamber, lit by the last rays of the sunset, and where Richard had been, there was nothing.

"There's no body! No nothing," said Edge.

Nash came next to him. "Did we destroy it?"

"WE VANQUISHED THE CREATURE, I AM SURE OF IT."

Just then, they felt the chamber start to rumble and shake.

"The Cavern is collapsing! Get out! Get out now!" shouted Salome.

They got out as quick as they could, making their way through the opening in the chamber to the ice of lake Budehuc. But then the tremors stopped, and there were no obvious signs that the Cavern had collapsed.

"Huh," commented Geddoe.

Chris cast another Kindness Rain on them, and despite the freezing cold around them, the magical rain felt warm and pleasant, and left their clothes and armor dry and clean.

Hugo looked at the frozen cove, which looked more welcoming now in the last rays of the winter sun.

"Maybe--" he started.

"I hope you're joking," Geddoe interrupted him.

They returned to the Cavern, and went through it, finding that there were no monsters of any kind left in there for the time being. Darkness had already fallen long ago when they made it back to Vinay del Zexay, but they were still early enough to celebrate their victory over the vampire with a St. Loa's feast in the seaside inn.

And of course, there was some sex.


	10. Sexpedition to the North

by Streti, thestreti@gmail.com

"Ooh, it's warm in here!" said Iku.

"Aren't you chirpy?" responded Nera.

"It is, though," said Louis. "Back in Vinay del Zexay and in the Grasslands, there was still snow on the ground. Here it's all gone, even though we're higher up."

"How observant of you," said Nera, and turned back to flash Louis a wide smile. The knight in training wasn't sure what to make of the Karaya woman smiling at him.

Iku looked at Nera from the corner of her eye, and moved her mouth as if to say something, but thought better of it and focused on climbing the mountain. Behind the two women and the knight in training, the warrior Wan Fu followed in silence. It was warmer than in the Grasslands despite the season and the altitude, but not nearly warm enough for him to shed his clothing and reveal the tattoo covering all of his back. The clothes felt itchy on his skin, and the moisture in the air made him feel sweaty.

Being from the mountainous region of Le Buque, Iku felt differently. Compared to the late winter of the Grasslands, she enjoyed the hint of spring in the warm air. The slight moisture in the air made it feel fresh, and somehow she even enjoyed the gray, cloudy skies. It was not warm like a sunny spring day in the Grasslands, but it was warm like a spring day in Le Buque, often with only a hint of sun, and combined with the warmth of climbing up the mellow slopes.

Here on Mt. Haru, the slopes were made of waves of mostly brown porous basalt, like a thick cream poured from the heavens, and then left there to solidify. It felt curious under the feet, as if it was not solid rock, but at least half fluffy clouds, making their steps lighter as they ascended slowly toward the grey skies.

"Is it yet far?" asked Nera.

"We're near already," responded Iku.

"Can you really tell? It all looks just like stone to me..." said Louis.

"You better hope I can," said Iku and turned to wink at Louis.

Nera threw her a sideways glance. "At least it's easy to get back if we get lost," she commented. "Mt. Hei-Tou is just south of us."

"No reason to worry about that," said Iku, "when you can worry about what's further up north."

"-huff- It's just more mountains, right?" said Louis, starting to feel exhausted in his heavy armor.

"I haven't been that far, so I don't know," replied Iku.

"That's where the fun part starts," said Nera, and none of the others could tell if she was serious.

"Watch out!" the Karaya warrior suddenly yelled, and readied her bow. A group of strange one-eyed monsters attacked them, but Nera, Louis and Wan Fu quickly dispatched them, while Iku hung back. After the battle, they rested for a moment and ate some dried jerky and servings of tomato salad, carried with them all the way from Great Hollow.

They still had some way before them, but finally Iku called out, "See! We're here!" and pointed at a cavern.

"Wait. Let's go in and check, before shouting any more," said Nera, giving Iku a sideways glance, and took the lead. Bow at the ready, she entered the cavern, and the others followed. 

"Ao-ao-ah-ah-aaah!"

"What's that?!" asked Louis, holding his sword. "More monsters?"

"No..." said Nera, and looked around a corner.

Iku giggled. "You might like this, Louis," she said with a smirk.

"What? You mean... they're..." he said, peeked around the corner, and then pulled back, aghast.

"Yes," affirmed Nera. "No surprise... they're already fucking!"

Louis stood there, with his mouth open. Nera and Iku rushed to take another look around the corner. Wan Fu observed the air around them, and seemed to take delight in its humid warmth, before taking off his cloak and shirt, revealing the tattoo on his back.

The inner chamber of the cavern was lit with lanterns, their light spreading in the hot mist in the air. Next to a natural hot spring, Hugo was plugging away at Cecile, the pregnant castle guard from Budehuc. Close to them, a brown-haired young woman was sucking and stroking two men, one of whom was Thomas, master of Budehuc Castle. Iku thought it looked like Alanis and Melville with Thomas, though she hadn't seen them in years. How they had grown!

Cecile had also grown. Her pregnant belly was now clearly visible, and her ample breasts had gotten even larger. With some jealousy, Nera watched her and Hugo. As the Karaya chief fucked the castle guard, the muscles of his naked back tensed and untensed with his thrusts. The light-skinned, long-haired blonde guard was moaning her constant delight, and it was her moans that they had heard. The young brown-haired Zexen, Alanis, was mostly quiet, her mouth filled with one of the two cocks one after another. And all of them completely naked, their clothes here and there around the cavern.

Then Wan Fu suddenly appeared between the two women, and grabbed them by their shoulders. Both could barely suppress shrieks.

"Just like old times at Budehuc... want to join?" he asked. Caught unaware, Nera shook her head fiercely, and Iku had one hand on her mouth, and the other slapping Wan Fu's hand on her shoulder.

"Fine... then I join them," he said, and walked into the other group's view.

Alanis' eyes spread wide as she saw the half-naked man, and her reaction also alerted Hugo and the others. Hugo stood up and turned around, unabashedly showing off his rigid erection.

"Wan Fu!" the Karaya chief shouted. "Are the others here too?"

"Yes, they are here," the tattooed warrior said and pointed at the corner. Nera's and Iku's heads quickly disappeared from view.

"Haha!" laughed Hugo. "Oh, wow... Guess we got carried away."

"This always happened to me during the war," said Thomas, even as Alanis continued idly stroking his hard-on.

"At least you joined in now. Better late than never," Hugo said to him. Then he called out to the other group, "Come on out! It's nothing you haven't seen before!"

At his call, Nera, Iku and Louis came into view.

"Uh... Except for Louis, maybe," he added, when he saw Captain Chris Lightfellow's protegé.

Nera poked Louis in the cheek. He didn't respond in any way, only stared at the sight with his mouth open.

"...You okay, kid?" asked Nera.

"He's not much younger than you," corrected Iku.

Then Louis moved, and looked at the two women. "What the... Hugo... the Karaya chief... and Thomas... and Cecile... why are you all acting like this isn't a big deal?!"

"Good point," agreed Iku. "I guess... it's something we've come to expect."

"A-aahhhh!!!" yelled Louis, and ran out.

"I'll go after him," said Nera and quickly followed the youth.

"Uh," commented Hugo. "Guess we should have put a 'Do not disturb' sign outside, or a bundle of clothes?"

"Oh shush!" Iku said back to him, and went outside.

Louis and Nera were standing outside the cavern, both looking outward into the wilds.

"I'm sorry," said Nera. "I assumed everyone was used to this kind of thing happening around chief Hugo."

Iku stepped on the other side of the entrance. Nera nodded at her.

"Can you tell me what it was that upset you?" the Karaya warrior asked.

"N-no... I mean, it's too complicated..." answered Louis. He had a flush on his cheeks.

Nera held off on commenting about Zexen ironheads, and thought about how she could approach the subject.

"Do you think what they're doing is, improper?" asked Iku.

"Ahh, no, not really..." he answered.

"So you approve of it?" she continued.

"Nnngh!" he gasped, and turned his face away.

Nera looked at Iku, and raised her eyebrows. Iku smiled in response, and stayed quiet.

"Would you like to be there?" the Karaya warrior asked.

"...Yes," he admitted.

"There's nothing wrong with that," she said, and moved closer to him. She took hold of his chin, and lifted his head up. Then she slowly pressed her lips on his, kissed him softly, and then withdrew, looking him in the eyes.

He stared back at her, then suddenly lunged in to kiss her back. "Mmmnhgh!" she responded. He kissed her hungrily, holding her head roughly, and Iku watched with surprise from the side.

Then he withdrew, looked at her, and asked, "Is that alright?"

"Oh yes," she replied. "It's very alright."

She could see his eyes darting to her heavy bust, then back to her eyes.

"Are you... would you... really?" he stammered.

"Take it one step at a time," answered Nera with a smile.

"Oh fuuuuuuuuck!" he suddenly exclaimed, and hit the stone wall with his fist. "Can you... show them?" he asked, and actually grimaced.

"Show what?" asked Nera, still smiling.

"Your... breasts."

"You should have just said so," she replied.

The knight in training watched attentively as the busty Karaya warrior removed her cloak, then her top, and threw both at the cavern entrance.

"There, now there's a jumble of clothes at the entrance," she commented, as Louis and also Iku observed her ample bosom, tied with a fabric.

"What does it mean?" asked Louis.

"In Karaya, it means... 'be considerate', I guess," she replied, after some consideration.

"Or 'do not disturb'?" asked Louis.

"Something like that," said Nera. "You happy now?" she asked and put one hand on her waist.

"Umm... I'd really like to see them. If you don't mind," he said, staring at her bust.

"Sure," she said and took off the protective fabric, revealing her breasts to the cool air.

"Wow," uttered Louis, staring at Nera's large tits with his mouth agape. Nera flashed a sideways glance at Iku and grinned. Iku squinted her eyes in response.

"Can I... touch them?" asked Louis, his hands already groping air.

"Can you touch what?" countered Nera.

"What?"

"What do you want to touch?"

"Ummm... you?" said Louis. "Can I touch you?" he corrected.

"I'd like that," she said with a smile.

Louis eagerly took hold of Nera's breasts, squeezing and caressing their ample round form, twirling her erect nipples, and watching them with constant awe.

"Can I kiss you? I mean, kiss your breasts? I mean, lick them and stuff?"

Nera rolled her eyes. "They're teaching you all the wrong stuff in that knight school." Then she took hold of Louis' head, and dragged him down to her bust.

Iku smiled at them. "You seem to have things under control," she said. "If you don't mind, I want to see what they're doing inside," she continued and re-entered the cavern. They didn't mind, with Louis' head wrapped between Nera's tits.

* * *

"Iku!" called Hugo. "How is it? How's Louis?"

"Oh, he's fine!" she called back, approaching the pool where Wan Fu was now washing up. "He's with Nera now," she said to Hugo when she was closer, with a telling smile.

"Ooh," commented Hugo and flashed a grin.

It made him look good, helped by the fact that he was naked and his muscles were glistening with the wetness on his skin. His penis rested soft on his thigh, but it still looked impressive.

He was resting on the other side of the pool with Cecile next to him, lying on the cavern floor. The pregnant castle guard had her legs spread, displaying her well-fucked pussy, a trail of sperm dripping out. When she rose up, a smile on her flushed face, Iku could see that she also had remains of cum on her heavy tits.

Close to them were Alanis, Melville and Thomas.

"You're not even going to say hello?" said Iku to them.

Thomas noticed her, even when Alanis' head was bopping fast on his dick. "Unggh... hello!" the Budehuc castle master said, and turned his attention back to the Zexen brunette sucking his cock. At the same time, she was stroking off Melville, who looked at her with lust and appreciation. The young Zexen girl had certainly grown when she was studying in the north. She had beautiful breasts, also marked with some cum already now that Iku looked closely, and her hips were wider than her outfits gave on, although Iku knew full well that she had Alanis beat in the posterior department.

Then a snore startled her. Only now did she notice that there was somebody else there. Away from the big pool, in an indentation in the cavern, Budehuc's martial arts instructor Juan slept on the floor, completely naked.

"Oh, Juan is here? Did he really sleep through all that noise you were making before, Cecile?"

"Yeah, he did!" the long-haired blonde said. "Alanis tired him out!!"

Alanis took her mouth off from Thomas and shot the busty blonde a lewd gaze, the kind Iku wouldn't have expected from the young brunette. "Don't be jealous, Cecile. He said you could use him anytime."

"I didn't mean that!" protested Cecile, but then she took a look at the sleeping Juan.

"Just how much did I miss?" asked Iku.

"Wanna catch up?" asked Hugo and smiled.

"Thought you'd never ask," said Iku and moved around the pool, hastily removing most of her clothes.

Hugo watched as she approached, uncovering her petite breasts but leaving her bra under them, throwing her pants to the side and slowing down to tease Hugo with the sight of slowly removing her panties. She swung her ample hips in a sensual dance as she lowered the flimsy garment, gradually revealing the trimmed pubic hair covering her valley of pleasure, her eyes and smile simultaneously eager and expectant. His cock started to harden just looking at her.

When she passed Cecile, the busty blonde giggled and gave her a wide smile. Then she was on Hugo, and she stopped for a moment to peel the panties completely off, then leaned down on the Karaya chief for a deep kiss. He quickly took hold of her, caressing her breasts, running a hand down her naked back, and groping her full butt, making her smile between their kisses.

* * *

Louis couldn't believe how good Nera's ample bust felt around his face. The round orbs felt so soft and smooth, and just feeling them against his cheeks made his cock strain against his pants. He just had to feel the heavy mounds in his hands again, so he grabbed them both, squeezed them, fondled them, pushed them together, jiggled them, before planting his mouth on one of Nera's erect nipples. He suckled and kissed the nub decorating her titflesh with all his worth, and then moved to the other one, repeating his oral adorations as he felt her other breast with his hand. Then he looked Nera in the eyes.

"They feel so good," he enthused, eyes wide.

Nera let out a laugh. "So I hear."

* * *

"Mmmh... miss Alanis... hahh, even a little more, and I'll..." groaned Thomas.

She turned her face to him, and kept stroking him rapidly, taking her other hand off from Melville. "That's the point, isn't it?" she asked, then kissed and licked the head of his hard cock, her actions in conflict with the innocent look in her wide open eyes.

"Unngg.... yes... yessss!" ejaculated Thomas, as he started spurting his load on Alanis. She yelped as the first hot load splashed on her face, but kept stroking Thomas as he spewed more and more cum on her. Melville looked on from the side as his girlfriend got covered with sperm, thick spurts landing all over her face and hair, and some on her tits, and he had to start stroking himself, overwhelmed with lust. Alanis was becoming a complete mess with the castle master's spooge, and Melville imagined how it would look if he came on her right after, glazing whatever spots on her face that still weren't plastered with white jizz.

Finally, Thomas huffed in exhaustion, and the torrent relented. Alanis had trails of sperm running down all over face, and dripping down onto her breasts, with slimy strands of spunk seeping into her hair.

"Ahhh... wow..." she said to him, carefully opening one eye. "Mmph!" she yelped, as Melville suddenly stuck his hard meat into her mouth, took hold of her hair with both hands and started fucking her mouth. Iku, Hugo, Cecile and Wan Fu all watched as Melville facefucked the cum-covered Alanis in his lust, her face wet with a coating of sticky spew. Long strands of slimy seed hung from her chin, swung with the thrusts and snapped down onto her chest and quickly more and more jizz-splattered tits.

Iku rode Hugo slowly as she watched the young Zexen helpless in Melville's hold, as he rammed his hard tool into her sperm-splattered face, drool leaking out from the corners of her mouth, dripping down from her chin and mixing with the jizz on her messy tits. Iku smiled, and licked her lips, imagining herself in the younger woman's place. When she looked at Hugo, she saw him also looking at the rough facefuck, with fire in his eyes.

"Ffffuuuck... Alanis... ngghh..." groaned Melville. She looked up at him with one open eye, and whimpered in response.

Then he pulled out, and started stroking his sloppy cock.

"Yes! Make me a mess!" urged Alanis, and she quickly got her wish, as Melville grunted loudly and started spewing his load on her already messy face. "Ahh!" she moaned, as hot blasts of cum landed all over her features, and soon the fresh load started dripping down from her face, following Thomas' spooge onto her breasts and her lap.

"Wow!" commented Iku, watching the climaxing Melville and the copious load his hard rod was spewing on his girlfriend. By now, Alanis had extended her tongue and was gathering Melville and Thomas' mixed sperm into her mouth. Not that it helped much, as most of her face and upper chest was a complete cummy mess, plastered with thick strands of white spooge all over.

"How long has it been since your last time?" asked Iku and looked at Melville, but he was wholly unable to answer.

"All I can say is, not long," said Cecile with a giggle, and felt the dried semen on her tits.

Iku turned to the castle guard. "I should have known... I still remember you looking like she does now."

Cecile stuck her tongue out at her and smiled mischievously.

Suddenly, there was somebody on Iku's other side.

"You want this?" said Wan Fu.

Iku turned back, and instead of Alanis and Melville, she saw a rigid cock right in front of her face. She looked up at Wan Fu, opened her mouth and said, "Do you even need to ask?"

"Wheww... wow," said Thomas, as he looked at Alanis. The young Zexen mage was thoroughly drenched with their semen. She had licked the surroundings of her mouth mostly clean, but heavy strands of spooge were still hanging down from her chin and dripping down onto her beautiful boobs, already glazed white with jizz, with trails of seed running down her cleavage and chest. The bangs on her forehead were drenched with their manmilk, but the rest of her hair was mostly clean.

"Thomas?" she asked. "Is that you?" Then she wiped the cum off from her eyelids, and wiped her hands on her sides and anywhere on her skin where the slime would still stick. Carefully, she opened her eyes, blinked a few times, and smiled at Thomas.

"Ooh! There's so much of it!"

"You look... really indescribable," said Thomas, standing there naked with his spent dick dripping the last of his sperm.

Alanis tilted her head to the side, making the ropes of cum hanging from her chin swing or drop off. "Thanks, I guess?" she said, and looked at Melville. He had sat down, and was staring at her with his mouth agape.

"Now that's what I expect!" she praised.

Thomas ruffled his hair.

* * *

Nera and Louis were locked in a kiss, and she casually let her hand wander down his body, eventually finding the lump in his pants.

"You take care -mm- of this -slp- often?" she asked, caressing his penis through the fabric.

"Mm... uhhh.... yes," he replied.

"What -hh- do you -mhh- think about?"

Louis pulled his head back, and averted her eyes. "Uhhh... some of the girls around Vinay del Zexay, I guess."

"You ever think of that captain of yours?" asked Nera, and caressed him more forcefully. "Chris Lightfellow?"

"Ahhh..." he gasped. "N-no... no."

"Why not?" she asked, and enjoyed seeing the knight in training squirm.

"I couldn't... ahhh... she already has a companion... I mean, she's the Captain..." he said, his eyes shifting.

"Would you like to be her companion?" she teased.

"Y-yes!" he admitted.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" she said, and kept rubbing his meat. "This, on the other hand..." She kneeled down, and pulled his pants down to expose his erect dick. It was dripping with precum.

"What a naughty boy," said Nera and stroked the slick member a few times, spreading his precum around, then wrapped her breasts around the slimy piece.

"If I was her, what would you do?" the Karaya warrior asked.

"Ahhh... In your mouth..." gasped Louis, barely audible.

"Maybe I should ask you for details later," said Nera and then wrapped her lips around Louis' dick.

* * *

Cecile rose up, without difficulty despite her swollen belly, and walked to Alanis.

"Oh wow... is this what I look like when you come on me, master Thomas?"

"Uh, mostly," he replied.

She extended a hand to Alanis, and helped her stand up. Thomas was about to say something, but then the Budehuc guard kissed the Zexen mage. Now both Thomas and Melville watched with wide open eyes, stunned with the beautiful sight of the pregnant blonde kissing the cum-covered brunette. Alanis noticed, pointed a finger at Thomas and said, "Nmu faz' mo wike 't!"

Some of the cum on Alanis got rubbed off on Cecile, before she moved to Alanis' breasts, and eagerly lapped up the remaining jizz on them. Then, with her mouth still full of cum, she kissed the brunette again, and pushed some of the mixed seed into her mouth. Alanis pushed it back, and Cecile back again, and it went on for a while, until Cecile drooled the remaining mixture of cum and saliva down onto her tits, looking suggestively at Alanis. The brunette then bent down, licking and lapping the slime all over Cecile's large mammaries. Thomas got hard again just watching them.

Then Cecile took hold of Alanis' hand, and guided her past Hugo, Iku and Wan Fu to the sleeping Juan.

"Want to make him ready for me?" asked Cecile.

Alanis looked at him with excitement in her eyes, then bent down and carefully licked Juan's sleeping member.

Thomas also walked over, his erection bopping up and down, drawing Cecile's attention.

"Already?" she asked, but Thomas just approached her and kissed her. She returned the kiss, their arms wrapped around each other, and as it went on, she took hold of his hard-on and slowly stroked it. Then she turned over, and looked at Alanis.

"Do I look like that from behind?" she asked Thomas. "Or does she look better?"

"Uhh... I...." said Thomas. The bare bottom of the Zexen mage was before him, its round curves just begging to be touched, her dripping wet pussy just begging to be fucked.

"I know you want it. And I want to see it," said Cecile, and that was all the encouragement Thomas needed. He stepped behind Alanis and caressed her round butt, waiting for a reaction. The mage turned, smiled at him, and then got back to sucking Juan's cock, now more aroused than he was.

Without hesitation, Thomas pushed himself inside Alanis, moaning at the pleasure of her tight snatch, and making her sigh when he started thrusting into her.

Wan Fu pulled his fat cock out from Iku's mouth, leaving a trail of saliva. She looked up at him, a smile on her lips and lust in her eyes, her hair ruffled, as she kept moving atop Hugo, grinding the Karaya chief's hard tool inside her.

"You want this behind?" asked Wan Fu, and poked at his rigid meat.

It took Iku a while to understand what he meant. "Behind... my behind? But... it's so big..." 

"Hey!" complained Hugo. "I haven't heard you say that when we--mph!"

Iku had wrapped both of her hands around his mouth. "Sometimes the middle of the road is just right," she said.

Iku lifted her ample posterior off from Hugo's dick, standing up wet and hard from plowing her pussy. Then she rose up, and raised her voice to speak to the whole group. "Does anybody have any oil? Somebody always has it for some reason..."

"I do," said Hugo from below. "I have some!" said Cecile, watching Thomas, Alanis and Juan. "If you need it..." said Melville from the side, starting to look renewed.

"I knew I could count on you all," she said with a smile, all of them obviously unabashed about sex.

"So you do it?" asked Wan Fu.

"Umm... no. Not with you," she replied.

"Me and my big mouth," he murmured.

"And your big cock," said Iku with a wink.

* * * 

Nera enjoyed the sounds of the young knight's pleasure. She was working with a quick rhythmic motion, taking half of him inside her mouth and then backing away, and again, caressing the underside of his penis with her tongue each time. But after a while, she backed away. She wanted to give him a show... and Hugo and everyone else inside.

Louis watched with stunned appreciation as she took his rigid meat between her ample tits, and wrapped the soft flesh around the hard rod, then moved in the same rhythmic motion with her whole upper body, fucking him with her chest.

The pace of his breathing quickened, his sighs deepened. With sweat on his brow, the youth watched his aching hard-on in the embrace of the beautiful Nera's breasts. He couldn't avert his eyes from the allure of the dark-skinned beauty, topless out in the open, her round mounds feeling silky smooth around his straining erection.

"Ahhh... I'm gonna... I'm..."

"And I'm gonna help you get there," she said with a smile and picked up her pace even more.

"Ah... Aaaghh!" he exclaimed, threw his head back, and started spurting a thick load forcefully up from between her tits, jets and jets of white jizz spurting on Nera's dark skin, on her nose, on her cheeks, on her lips and on her chin, and all over her upper body. Louis moaned and gasped, and load after load of hot spooge covered Nera's chest and the round curves of her tits, until he started coming down, and so did his ejaculation, landing mostly in her cleavage and running down between those heavy tits.

"Wow," said Nera, licking some of the cum from her lips, "You really delivered, kid."

"Hahh... Not a... kid..." he panted, and then looked back down at her. "...Wowie!" he exclaimed.

Thick strands of jism crisscrossed all over Nera's face, highlighted by her skin tone and her bright gaze as she looked back up at him. Her upper chest was covered with white jizz, and her large bust was heavily decorated with the stuff, running down the curves of her beautiful tits and over her erect nipples.

"What do you think? You want the others to see what you did?"

"It's so... incredible," he said, still breathing heavily, staring at her with a stupefied look.

* * *

Cecile rushed at her belongings, and Thomas looked after her with worry, even as he fucked Alanis. He breathed a sigh of relief when she walked back slowly, with a flask of oil.

"Master... any ideas?" asked Cecile and twirled the flask in her fingers.

Upon seeing it, Alanis' eyes brightened, and she rose up from Juan's cock. "Oh yes! Please! Fuck me in the ass!" she said, and wiggled her bottom at Thomas for effect.

"Uhm... wow!" exclaimed Thomas at her eagerness.

"Zzz... zzm... mm... whazzat... fucking... ass..." mumbled Juan, and opened his eyes. Then he saw Alanis, next to his erect cock, with her mouth sloppy, and Thomas behind her, both completely naked and his cock obviously wedged deep inside her. "Mmm... as wakeups go, this ain't the worst," he mused.

Cecile walked over to Thomas, taking a look at Alanis on all fours. She was bent in a way that wouldn't work for Cecile in her current state, highlighting her feminine form, the curve of her back, her full butt, and her hanging breasts.

"Master, you want me to apply it?"

"Please," said Thomas, and pulled out from Alanis.

Cecile extended a hand to her, and helped her stand again. "Now spread your legs, and lean against something sturdy and stable... like master Thomas," she said and gave her a peck on the lips. With a heavy flush on her cheeks, the mage did as suggested, and soon she was kissing and fondling Thomas, who returned the favor with special attention to her tits. Cecile poured some oil on her hand, and on Alanis' buttwhole, and slowly worked her fingers inside her relaxed hole, spreading the oil around. Juan stroked himself slowly as he watched the sensual show of the pregnant beauty preparing the young brunette for an anal fuck.

Iku was also watching them, but feeling frustrated. That's not what she had asked the oil for.

"Here you go," said Melville, suddenly next to her. She was startled for a second, but turned to see a flask of oil in his hand.

"Oh! Thank you!" she said. "...Would you like to try it?" she continued, softer.

Melville opened his mouth wide, then he smiled. "You don't know for how long."

"As for mr. big," she said, looking at Wan Fu, "care to lie down?"

Wan Fu looked at her keenly, stroked his erect slab and got down on the cavern floor.

Iku smiled, removed her bra completely and threw it to the side, then straddled him. "Now... ahh... yes..." she cooed, as she fitted his sizable piece inside herself. "Now... Melville..." she said, and the Zexen youth got behind her, his face glowing as he stood cock-to-ass behind Iku's abundant butt.

"I thought you had something else in mind," said Hugo and moved closer.

"Maybe late--mmph!" she answered, as Hugo easily slipped his meat into her mouth.

As Melville spread oil on his dick and on her buttwhole, Hugo took a firm grasp of her chin and hair and started fucking her mouth. Wan Fu was content to fondle her pert breasts and the soft skin of his abdomen, his cock waiting inside her.

"Now wait... Ah... Yes..." said Melville, as he slowly fitted his slick dick past Iku's tight anal opening.

Iku managed to turn her head away from Hugo for a moment. "You've done this with Alanis, haven't you?"

"Yes... Anal is... her favorite..." he said, easing himself deeper into Iku's butt, then moving into slow thrusts. Wan Fu also started moving, fucking her in tandem with Melville, and Hugo pushed himself back into her mouth, reducing her to whimpers as she was fucked three ways.

Then Nera and Louis came back into the cave.

"They didn't waste any time," the busty Karaya warrior commented.

Cecile had moved onto Thomas, and gave his slick, hard cock a few strokes just to make sure. Then she saw Louis and Nera, the Karaya warrior topless and her whole upper body splattered with semen.

"Ooh... wowie!" the blonde mom-to-be exclaimed.

"Have you two spent time together?" asked Nera, and flashed a cummy smile at her and all the others who turned to look.

"Uhm... no..." said Louis, staring wide-eyed at the even raunchier spectacle.

"Just teasing," she interrupted. "Let's get serious. Who do you like? Who would you like to FUCK?"

Louis stared slack-jawed at the scene, then his focus shifted to Nera's cum-covered tits, then to her messy face.

"I-- don't-- know!" he yelled.

Nera put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey. It's okay. You don't have to know, you don't have to do anything. Or anyone. I'm sorry if I'm too up front."

"But if you wanna..." came a voice from close by. "...I'm here. And Alanis would love it, I'm sure."

Cecile approached them, and Louis stared at her in amazement. The Budehuc castle guard commander now looked more womanly than ever. Her pregnant belly was obviously still no hindrance to her, she had grown her blonde hair long, her breasts had grown bigger than ever, and she had some faint remains of semen on her skin. Then Louis' attention went to Alanis. The brunette who had left Vinay del Zexay, and had come back as a beautiful mage, her face and full curves faintly reminiscent of the girl Louis had known during the war. Now she was in a situation even beyond his wildest fantasies, moaning as Budehuc's castle master Thomas fucked her in the ass...

"You think she would? I mean, she's already with..." asked Louis.

"Just go and ask!" encouraged Cecile. "And if she says no, come back to me. I don't want to leave you hanging..." she continued, and trailed a finger on her lower lip.

When he cautiously moved forward, taking a good look at Iku, Hugo, Melville and Wan Fu in the middle a sordid union, Nera looked at Cecile.

"Don't you look enough like Chris Lightfellow?"

"What?" asked Cecile.

"Nevermind." Then the Karaya warrior nodded in Juan's direction. "Is he free?"

"No!" exclaimed Cecile. "I mean, if Louis doesn't--" as she was saying it, she turned to look at him, and saw Alanis with the trainee knight's dick in her mouth. "Maybe you could take one of the guys from Iku?" she continued.

"Don't you Zexens know the phrase, 'sharing is caring'?" asked Nera, took Cecile's hand, and lead her to Juan.

Cecile was quick to bend to Juan's erection. "This is for me, isn' it?"

"You betcha," he said earnestly.

With one swift motion, Nera removed the rest of her clothes, stepped out from the jumble and close to Juan, and spread her legs and pussy lips just above him. "Maybe you've got something for me too?" she asked.

Juan licked his lips suggestively, taking a good look at the beautiful Karaya woman standing above him. "Just come on down."

As Juan's tongue touched Nera's sopping wet pussy, and Cecile slowly took his throbbing hard-on inside her, Nera said, "Mmhh... Maybe I should visit Budehuc more often."

"Ohhh..." sighed Cecile, and started riding Juan. "You should."

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Yes! Fuck me! That's so good!" said Alanis. Or at least, that's what she was trying to say with Louis' dick halfway inside her mouth.

Thomas got the gist of it. He wasn't sure if it was the steam from the hot spring, or the fact that he was thrusting into her with everything he had, but he was building up a sweat. He just couldn't help himself. Alanis' beautiful backside, her sensual moans, and the tight grip of her anal passage just spurred him on. So he fucked her hard and fast, relishing every second of it in his frenzied heat, and when Alanis started stroking Louis and looked back, she met his intent, hungry gaze, which sent a shiver through her body.

"Does it... ohhh... feel good?" she asked.

"I must ask... ungg... you to visit... nghh... Budehuc... ahh... after the expedition..." he said, and the tone of his voice sent another shiver through Alanis.

But it was not to last. After a few more thrusts deep into her ass, Thomas pulled out, rested his sloppy cock on her buttcheeks, and with a loud groan, started spewing his hot cum all over Alanis' backside. She cooed with pleasure as she felt his abundant manmilk splash all over her skin. In the middle of orgasmic bliss, he lifted his dick up and stroked it to coax even more sperm onto Alanis' gaping anus and dripping wet snatch, and still more onto her buttcheeks.

"I can feel it..." she moaned. "So much of it..."

Thomas panted, and took a step back to look at the mess he had made of Alanis. His thick cum crisscrossed all over the mage's back, her buttocks were plastered white with his jizz, and it trailed down over her asswhole and pussy and dripped down to the floor.

Thomas sat down, almost fell off from his feet, and stared at the lewd sight of Alanis' cum-covered behind.

"Ahhh.... That was so good," he said, his voice softer now.

"I liked it too," said Alanis, then looked at Louis and stroked him faster. "Your turn next. Want to get the oil?"

"Don't bother," said Melville.

He was panting, and his sloppy, slick dick was standing up hard.

"Awww... you can do me any time you want, Mel," said Alanis.

"And I want it know," he said.

Alanis rose up and looked at both Louis and Melville. "Want to try something new?" she said to Louis.

"This is all new to me," he replied, serious. Alanis' eyes widened, but she didn't say anything, she just leaned forward and kissed him, then threw a sideways glance at Melville. Then she pulled back and looked at Louis.

"Can you take off that stuff and get down on the ground for me, Louis? My knees are starting to hurt..."

"What? Really?" he asked, but started removing the rest of his clothes and armor.

"Uh-huh," affirmed Alanis, placing a hand on his chest. Melville saw the seductive gaze she was giving to Louis, and the complete cummy mess on her backside, and a longing somewhere deep inside him sprung up, an unfamiliar presence of mind, throwing itself against his skin as he stood there.

Louis lay down on the floor, and Alanis followed, touching him, letting her hands travel across his naked, fairly toned body, and she kissed him again, before taking hold of his erection, and guiding it to her sex. She started a slow, gentle rocking, then looked back at Melville and spread her asscheeks. Her expression was begging her to be fucked even more than her open asshole, dripping with the same cum that covered all of her back.

"When you put it like that..." said Melville, stepped behind her, and drove his slick tool into her well-fucked hole.

After Melville left, Iku stood up, and Hugo pulled her in for a kiss. He was really a different man than the teen close to seven years ago, and not just in physique, though his gains in height and musculature were obvious to Iku's roaming hands. And she loved how his touch felt, when he trailed his strong hands down her back and onto her sides, and then to her butt, for a predictable squeeze, and then onto her front, for a less predictable finger up her pussy, which just mere seconds ago was still filled with Wan Fu's engorged member. Then her breasts got their share, but Hugo's hands were already occupied elsewhere. Wan Fu had joined them, and she turned around to kiss the warrior, and to feel his muscular body. It wasn't long before she found his erected battering ram, and stroked it with both hands. Soon she felt Wan Fu's hands on her butt, helping her up, and onto his cock. She wrapped her hands around his neck, and her legs around his waist, as he bounced her up and down on his erection.

It wasn't long before she felt Hugo's hands on her back again, and his hot manmeat pressing against her buns.

"Slow down, Wan Fu, please..." she called out. "Oh, yes, Hugo..." she moaned, as he pushed his oiled tool into her butthole, and pushed tighter against her. She was helpless between the two men, as they took turns pistoning into her, their hard members filling her again and again, sending heat waves coursing through her.

"Ahhh... oh yes... ohhh... more please!" she pleaded, and moaned, and kept moaning, while the two men toiled around her, never tiring, filling her holes in a steady rhythm as if they had practised for this all their lives, kissing her back and lips and neck and breasts, holding her and groping her and touching her, until the flame inside her was a furnace, burning like a fever, making her delirious with the sweat of pleasure. At some point, she realized she was coming, and moaning, and whimpering, but then it was over, and she was calling to them, "More, more, fuck me, harder, keep going, FUCK ME!!!"

Juan's tongue worked Nera's pussy with expert skill. He knew just when to focus on the petals of her flower, when to tease her clit, and when to go all in. Riding his mouth was a good time for Nera, but made even better by watching Cecile riding his dick. The long-haired blonde always exuded a sense of cheerful joy, and that even applied to when she was obviously strained by both her exertions and the fat cock inside her. Nera tried to put herself in Cecile's place. Did she ever look like the Budehuc guard just now, like she was in seventh heaven? Did she look like that right now, with the unquestionably pleasurable sensations of Juan licking her? Or was the castle guard just a sexual maniac, bent on overstraining herself for pleasure despite already carrying a child? But despite that, she also saw the way she looked at her, so she wasn't surprised when she popped the question.

"Oh, Nera..." she started, and bit her lip. "Have you ever tongue-fucked a pregnant ironhead?"

However, she was surprised at the phrasing.

"I have... what?" she retorted, trying to piece the important bits together.

"I could spare Juan for you. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Ahh wuddn't mmmhd," came from Nera's crotch.

Nera was about to say something, but then left her mouth hanging open. She looked at Cecile's nether region, framed with trimmed blonde pubes, but she mostly thought of the hard cock inside her.

"Let me get this straight. You want me to lick your cunt?"

"Yes," said Cecile with a smile.

"Then why didn't you just say so?" asked Nera, and moved over next to Cecile, taking the Budehuc blonde in for a kiss. When she was done, Cecile looked at her with a bright smile on her face. "It was nice," said Nera.

Cecile pressed her lips onto Nera's tits, tasting some of Louis' dried cum there. She kissed and fondled her bountiful boobs for a while, then rose up and thrust her own ample chest forward. "You like them?" she asked.

Nera caressed Cecile's breasts, and then, looking into her eyes, dove down to lick and kiss and suckle them, like many men had done to her.

"What do you think?"

"The spirits of the earth have blessed you," she replied.

"You too," she said, looking at Nera's ample bust.

"Mmph, mmph!" said Alanis, and withdrew from Louis' kiss. "Not so hard! I can't believe I'm saying this to a guy whose dick is inside me, but you need to learn to kiss better!"

"Umm, sorry..." he said.

"No, no! This is how you learn!" said Alanis, and pressed her lips onto Louis'. All the while Melville was doing most of the work in their threesome, plowing her asshole and unwittingly rubbing off against Louis at the same time. Louis didn't quite understand why it felt so good despite barely moving. It made him forget about how uncomfortable it felt to lie against the ground with Alanis over him and Melville's each thrust somehow pushing him further against the rough surface.

"Remember to tell me when you're close," she said. "It's not like the herbs are magic."

"Yeah," he said. "Not there yet."

Alanis started moving more against Melville's thrusts, and Louis could feel that if she kept it up, he would be 'there' before long.

Iku and the men moved around, but she didn't have to do much of anything. Rough, strong hands handled her, first robbing her of the two cocks filling her, and then lowering her down to the floor. Hugo got down too, his pecker standing up hard and oily, and soon Iku was maneuvered onto him, his meat slipping back into her butthole. Wan Fu came over her, filling her pussy with his skewer, and she briefly got to caress his muscled chest, before he came closer and she wrapped her hands around him, feeling the hard strength in his neck and shoulders. She couldn't even imagine how Hugo felt under her and Wan Fu, but even if he was encumbered, he didn't let it be known. Instead, he got into a joined rhythm with the tattooed warrior, plugging her two holes, where Hugo was moving slower compared to Wan Fu's frenzied thrusting. She wasn't sure if she liked one or the other more, or if she could even tell, the sensations of the two men fucking her melding into one, filling her with a pleasure that made her head dizzy.

As she panted and moaned, her mind wandered, at first to others in the cavern. She wondered how Alanis was doing, and then saw herself in her place, with Louis and Melville, and if possible, the thought gave her even more pleasure. She thought of the pregnant Cecile, the beautiful Karaya woman, and Juan, and his big meat. She thought of Thomas, and the baby that was due in three months. And as Wan Fu thudded against her, and Hugo filled her ass again and again, she saw their group from the outside, in a steamy hot springs cavern on a barely known mountain. She thought of how anybody who knew of the spring might just stumble on them, and she felt a thrill of the forbidden, even as she reasoned to herself that it wasn't likely anyone would come to the lone, unknown cavern just now, out in the wilds, so far from both central Grasslands and Camaro. Even though she somehow felt she wanted it...

Then Wan Fu kissed her, and she snapped back into the moment, feeling their hands on her body, squeezing, fondling and groping, and their relentless cocks, hard and hot inside her with each thrust, as was Wan Fu's tongue, pushing into her mouth, playing with her tongue, all the while he never slowed down in his fucking, hunger in all his being.

Nera lay down on the cavern floor, and she was happy that Cecile had asked her. Juan, the martial arts instructor from Budehuc, was holding her legs up as he fucked her, and he was really good. It wasn't just the size of his dick, but he also knew how to use it, and Nera would have moaned louder, if her mouth wasn't full of pussy. Cecile sat on her face, as she held the long-haired blonde's tight buttocks and lapped up her pussy and teased her clit, just imagining what she herself would like a man to do to her. The pregnant ironhead was letting out deep moans as the Karaya warrior tongue-fucked her, and she had to admit, she enjoyed hearing the blonde guard's sensual sounds.

"Mmm... you're so good!" praised Cecile, and leaned forward, making her large tits hang more. Nera thought that they looked nice, but also that a man would appreciate them more. Just then, Juan did something nice, and sent a jolt through the Karaya warrior. Cecile waited patiently as she lost her focus, and she opened her mouth and panted to catch her breath and her thoughts, but it was no use. She couldn't concentrate on anything else, because Juan was fucking her too well.

"Oh fuck... Cecile... I'm..." she moaned and gasped from between her legs. "Juan! You're too good!"

"Pleased to hear that," he said and kept on fucking her.

"It's alright. Take your time," said Cecile down to her.

Finally, instead of focusing on either Juan and Cecile, Nera managed to unfocus. Clearing her mind, she became a conduit of Juan's thrusts, relaying his energy and rhythm onto Cecile's swollen pussy through her tongue, barely even thinking about what she was doing.

"Yesss! Just like that... Nera!" exclaimed Cecile, with broken pacing, her upper body shuddering and an expression of bliss on her face. As for Juan, he had an expression of perfect tranquility. He might as well have been in Budehuc, taking a nap on a sunny day.

"Ohhhhh.... Melville... Louis... can you hold on for just a... a... ah..." said Alanis, her eyes closed. Instead of moving in rhythm with Melville, she started grinding herself faster against Louis. "Just... like... mmmh... yesss...."

Louis wasn't sure what to do. He stared in wonder at the beautiful brunette as she rode him in a frenzy, her jiggling breasts enticing him to grab them again.

Then, suddenly, she gave loud moan, and pressed tight against him. He put his arms around her, and felt some of the sperm on her back that had not dried yet, as she shuddered and moaned against his neck, her snatch spasming against his dick. Louis could feel that Melville had pulled out from her, but he simply couldn't, and he had to strain himself not to come inside her, thinking hard about how she asked him not to. Finally, her moans quietened down to whimpers, and her shudders to writhing, and her snatch relaxed around his piece.

As much as he wanted to let her lie there against him, he just couldn't. So he pushed her aside to the floor, and with a quick motion, he was kneeling next to her face, stroking his aching hard dick. It only took a couple of strokes, and then he was blasting his load all over her post-orgasmic face. She moaned tiredly in her afterglow as he covered her features with his hot cum, sending strand after strand of thick sperm on her nose, on her cheeks, on her lips, on her closed eyes, and onto her hair, completely glazing her with his sticky spooge, on top of the coating of dried cum already all over her skin.

"Ahhh..." he finally moaned, with his climax over, and looked down. The beautiful Alanis' face was plastered white with his seed, and she hardly even noticed it, lying there in her bliss, spent and satisfied with a mask of jizz.

Melville whistled. "Wow. She's out of it. Doesn't she look good?"

"I--I..." stammered Louis. He had no words for it. She looked incredible, and knowing that it was due to him would have been enough to blow his mind, if it hadn't been blown already.

Thomas was still catching his breath, as he sat against the cavern wall, and watched Melville move from the spent Alanis and Louis to Cecile, his hard erection barely even moving as he walked over to Thomas' pregnant companion. With his own sexual fulfillment still coursing in his veins, and the proof of it on the now completely cum-covered Alanis' back, Thomas still watched Cecile and her group with excitement. Even though he had now seen it a few times, he was always surprised by Juan's vigor - when he was awake, that is. When the normally docile martial arts instructor was having sex, there was no end to his rapid thrusts, and now the beautiful Karaya warrior Nera was on the receiving end of his fucking, the light skin of Juan and Cecile contrasting her darker tone between them, her ample boobs jiggling with Juan's thrusts, and her face buried in Cecile's crotch.

Cecile and Melville talked briefly, and Thomas couldn't blame him - it was something about wanting to fuck her tits. It didn't take long before his slick dick was between Cecile's abundant breasts, and Thomas felt a tinge in his spent meat. Melville took hold of her supple titflesh, and drove his shaft between them, an intense desire in his eyes. But Thomas noticed that Cecile couldn't focus much on what the Vinay del Zexay youth was doing, and he could see the telltale signs of the busty blonde's tense posture, her ass thrust back and wiggling slightly, and her eyes distant with bliss.

"Nera... oh yes, oh yesss!" exclaimed Cecile, grabbed the beautiful warrior's brown hair, and rode her face hard. Nera did all she could to keep up, but at that point, there wasn't much that she needed to do. Cecile's snatch spasmed against her tongue, and the young guard captain moaned and gasped, broken in ecstasy. Melville watched the long-haired beauty's climax, and he simply couldn't hold himself, pulling out from between her tits and instantly erupting all over them, coating the full mounds in his thick jism.

Thomas watched on from the side with his mouth open, his penis hardening again just at the sight. Cecile had arched her body back and slightly to the side, rocking her head as waves of pleasure crashed over her, and as she did so, she had unknowingly thrust her chest forward for Melville's ample ejaculation. The youth was straining against the intense sensations, squeezing one eye shut as he blasted off all over Cecile's heavy tits and her upper body. All the while, Juan was still frantically fucking Nera, making both her and Cecile move and jiggle with the force of his thrusts.

When Cecile finally came down, her eyes were lit with the euphoria of her release, and she tiredly lifted up her gaze to see Melville, utterly spent, oily dick in his hand, still dripping a few last drops of his copious sperm.

"Ahh... good..." she managed to say, and looked down at her tits. Absent-mindedly, she fondled her cum-covered mounds, spreading the sticky jizz around her skin and onto her hands. Some of Melville's semen had also landed on her rounded belly, whether straight from the source or the long ropes that had hung down from her boobs and trailed down her cleavage and body. She looked at Melville again, smiled, and teasingly wiped some of the slimy spew from her hands onto his sweaty skin.

"Agh... gah... keep going!" exclaimed Iku. "Mmm... So good... ahhh!" she moaned, her voice deep with desire, and she never stopped. Hugo loved to hear her in the throes of pleasure, and he loved to have her all over him, his fingers biting into her soft flesh. Wan Fu was doing most of the work, but that didn't make his cock in her tight ass feel any less good, and he somehow thought back to his time with Iku in the baths of Budehuc castle, several months ago. But even then, she hadn't been quite like this, her body pressing tight against him as Wan Fu pressed on from on top, her neck begging for his kisses, her hair wet from sweat and the steam of the hot spring, heavier here than in the castle bath.

Iku was warm all over, and it wasn't just from the steam and moisture. The furnace inside her was burning hot again, stoked by the fire spears of the two men, and she could feel the licks of the flame, approaching her core, getting closer and closer with each of their thrusts, and then it suddenly made it contact, and she was set aflame.

She moaned and yelled, and thrashed and wiggled against them, but the scorching inside her would not yield, a burning heat in all her extremities, a flame that burned away everything else, and left her in that moment, two burning hot cocks inside her, and she could feel the fire inside her, spreading from her core, outward, leaving a tingly, warm, sated sensation, until it was all in her skin, in the outer shell of her body, making it feel like she was burning up, but inside, she had the memory of the flame, an absolute pleasure that could not be surpassed.

Iku quietened down in their hold, whimpering and gasping. She drooled from the corner of mouth. As if with one thought, both Hugo and Wan Fu stopped and just held her between themselves.

Alanis recovered enough to look at Thomas, and to register his hard-on.

"You want more?" the lusty mage asked, breathing heavily, her face covered with spooge, and more all over her body.

"No, I'm good," said Thomas, and grinned at her. He prodded his own erection, then left it be and looked back at Cecile and her group of four.

The group was now two groups. Cecile and Melville had lain down on the floor, without any thought to cleaning off Melville's jizz from Cecile's body, and had turned to watching Nera and Juan.

Juan wasn't so stoic anymore. He grunted and grimaced as he pushed on, fucking the Karaya woman hard, and she was begging him to continue.

"Keep... going!" she called. "I don't care... ahh... if you fill me up... ohhh... just... don't--stop!"

"Huhhh... was that how this happened?" asked Melville, and caressed Cecile's swollen belly, getting some of his own cum onto his hand.

Cecile giggled. "You really think I'd know?"

Melville looked at her for a moment, then at Thomas. He also noticed Iku, Wan Fu and Hugo had stopped, and then he looked back at Nera and Juan.

"Oh yes! Oh yes! Oh yeeeeesssss!" moaned Nera, and wrapped her arms and legs tight around Juan, moaning loudly as she came. He grunted, and groaned hard, and with Nera's pussy milking him for all he had, he cursed and started pumping her full of his seed, his cock spurting a huge load deep inside her. 

Around them, the others watched, Cecile, Melville, Thomas, Alanis and Louis, and despite being spent and satisfied and covered with all the accumulated cum, they imagined themselves in the places of the pair locked together, of the beautiful Nera moaning her climactic bliss, or of Juan, his hard manhood spent inside her tight embrace, drained and sated.

Only Iku, Hugo and Wan Fu were too preoccupied to take notice. Iku weakly signaled Wan Fu to get off from her, and when he did, she carefully slid Hugo's dick out from her ass and then slid off from him. She crawled feebly on the floor, her legs shaking, and her rotund posterior shaking with them, her asshole gaping open after accommodating Hugo's meat for so long. She turned around in a circle, and then sat on the floor, looking at the two men with their throbbing hard cocks.

"Ahhh... I really liked that..."

"Yeah, I could tell," said Hugo with a laugh.

"Now... do you want to show me you did too?" she said, lifting her hands in front of her.

Hugo looked at Wan Fu.

"Never marked a woman with Karaya chief before," he said and grinned.

"Since the previous chief was my mom, I can believe ya," he replied, and got up. His back was sore from pressing against the stone floor so long, but he brushed it off and walked over to Iku. She eyed his hard cock eagerly.

"Haven't you had enough?" asked Hugo and started stroking his oily meat.

"Just look at them," said Iku and nodded at the others. "I'm behind!"

Hugo looked back, and took note of how well spent and satisfied everyone seemed to be. Louis was at ease, next to a cum-splattered Alanis, Juan and Nera were lying together, with a thick trail of semen dripping out from her spent sex, Melville had his eyes mostly on Alanis, and Thomas had crawled over to Cecile to kiss and caress the pregnant beauty, her full tits decorated with spunk.

"That's not possible," returned Hugo.

"I feel naked without your cum on me!" goaded Iku.

Wan Fu stepped next to him, his eyes resting on the naked Le Buque beauty. He had a wry smile on his lips.

"That is the only covering you should have," he said and started stroking himself.

"Yes! Come all over me! I want it!" coaxed Iku, kneeling ready with her hands just below her petite breasts.

"Uff... you know... you can always count on me..." said Hugo, grimacing as he jerked himself off rapidly. "Unnggg... Iku!" he finished, and sprayed a thick jet right across her face. He kept on stroking, and spurted more of his thick load all over her, on her nose, onto her hair, on her forehead, on her waiting hands, on her tits and everywhere between, splash after splash landing on her and prompting her to moan.

Then Wan Fu groaned, and Iku moaned even louder as his huge jet of cum splashed onto her face. Hugo stroked himself off feverishly, watching as Iku got more and more covered by him and Wan Fu. The tattooed man sprayed thick and heavy ropes of spooge all over her beautiful features and naked skin, even long after he was already done, and he just wouldn't stop. Hugo couldn't believe it, watching Iku get so thoroughly glazed with semen, one thick spurt after another, until her face was literally covered with white, sticky jizz, and the copious goo was all over her black hair, and as Wan Fu kept groaning and stroking himself, Iku got more and more covered. Long viscous strands hung down from her chin, her upper chest was splashed white, and her small breasts were completely covered with semen, thick white rivulets running over their modest curvest and erect nipples, trailing down her body and snapping off to drop onto her legs.

Iku was reduced to gasping and moaning, and tasting some of the cum that landed on her mouth and tongue, but she soon realized she had been covered by a load of unfathomable volume, and she didn't know what to do, except to stay there and let Hugo and Wan Fu's combined cum run over her.

"Oaaaaaaahhhhh.... aaaaaarrggghhhh.... yeeeeeaaaaaahhhh!!!" bellowed Wan Fu at the end of his abundant climax, letting out a manly growl that thundered in the cavern.

"Ohh... wow!" came Cecile's voice from behind them. "There's SO MUCH of it... how is that even possible?"

"You tell me," said Iku from under her mask of cum, her mouth bubbling with jizz as she spoke.

Cecile didn't reply, instead, she moved closer, and kissed Iku, rubbing her full breasts against her cum-covered chest.

Alanis looked back at Melville, then moved in with Cecile and Iku, licking some of the jizz off from the sperm-drenched older woman, and then kissing Cecile and sharing the seed sloppily between their mouths.

Nera also got up to look, while Juan had already fallen asleep again.

Though it didn't add much in the situation, Hugo shook off a few remaining drops from his dick onto Iku.

"Wan Fu..." he said, "I don't what you're eating, but I know you could feed an entire village..."

"...even if they were as hungry for cum as me," finished Iku, and gave a wide cummy smile, staying still and feeling the slimy wet mess all over her.

"You should see when I am backed up," said Wan Fu.

* * *

Spent and satisfied, eventually the group cleaned up, rested and ate. They left the hot spring, and split up into two. Thomas, Cecile, Iku and Juan set out back to Budehuc castle, while Hugo, Nera, Wan Fu, Melville, Alanis, and Louis continued the expedition to the north, with Camaro's border approaching.


	11. Haunted Mansion

by Streti, thestreti@gmail.com

"This should be the place," said Hugo. 

The group stopped, and looked at the ruins before them. The sunset of early spring cast a golden light on what could have once been the grounds and buildings of a wealthy mansion. Now only the main building and a stone wall around the inner grounds remained. A steel gate in the stone wall was ajar, making a creaking sound with the light breeze.

"Matches the description, at least," continued Hugo. "Look for any other clues. Signposts, old books, vampires lurking just beyond your field of vision..."

"What if there really is another one?" asked Alanis.

"Yeah, that Richard guy was tough, and there were more of us then," said Melville.

"The reports from this area mostly talk about this mansion being haunted," answered Nera. "But no stories of vampires attacking the Camaro border villages close by."

"If there is a vampire here, it's keeping quiet," affirmed Hugo. "But in any case, keep your wits about you."

"Will do!" said Louis. He had been very energetic since the the hot spring cave.

"We go in now?" asked Wan Fu. "With sun setting?"

Hugo nodded. "In the best case, we get a roof over our heads for the night." Then he lifted his right hand, where the True Fire Rune glowed faintly. "Worst case, I don't have to worry about burning down the place."

They all looked at the muscular Hugo and his powerful Rune with varying amounts of relief and worry. They were glad to have the immense power of a True Rune on their side, but few had seen the full effects of its magic. Hugo used the Rune only sparingly in battle situations, and still he cast with ease fire magic that normally required a high level of learning from mages.

"Let's not keep the vampires waiting," said Nera and moved on. The group of six approached the mansion in a loose formation, looking around for monsters or information.

"Hey!" said Alanis, when they got closer. She pointed at a name plaque next to the gate. Surrounded by floral decorations carved into the plaque, stood the name "CERVANTES" in big bold letters.

"Can't be any clearer than that," commented Hugo. "Keep looking for anything else."

They went through the gate into the inner grounds. It looked like there had been several buildings around the mansion, but they had been burned to the ground.

The air was drier and colder here than on Mt. Haru, and there were still some patches of snow here and there on the grounds. Black charred remains of wooden buildings and ashy spots littered the surroundings of the mansion where the snow didn't cover them.

"What happened here?" asked Alanis.

"There are stories," came an unknown voice.

"Huh?" said Hugo. They all stopped, Nera and Melville took battle stances.

A figure stepped out from the shadows of a wall still standing. She was a beautiful woman, with a piercing gaze in her bright blue eyes. She had a heavy grey cloak, a green and white outer vest, under it a red shirt, and earthy yellow gloves and pants. Her boots looked well suited for long travel. Around her forehead and dark brown hair was an elaborate circlet, decorated with the kind of an inexpensive jewel that were often used by rune sages for simple magical enchantments. She was armed with a simple spear.

"You don't look dangerous. Are you?" she said.

"To the wrong people and monsters, yes," answered Hugo. He noticed the unknown woman was clasping something in her hand. A smoke bomb? "Weird place to hang around in," he continued.

"You should know," the woman answered.

Nera stepped forward. "We don't, really." She lowered her bow.

There was a brief pause, with complete silence. The light breeze pushed the chill of the coming night into their bodies as they stood there. Around them, the black and burned grounds lay dead.

"You mentioned stories," she continued. "Do you know what happened here?"

She gave the group a slow look-over. "No," she said. "In the villages around here, each village has their own story. In one, they say the lord made strange experiments with rune magic, and it backfired on the whole family and all the servants. Literally. In another, they say the family was good folk, kind and welcoming to travelers and paupers alike, but the mansion was suddenly beset by monsters. And then there are stories where the lady of the house engaged in sordid liaisons behind the lord's back, and he went mad with jealousy, torching the grounds and finally offing himself."

"How horrible..." commented Louis.

"One man?" asked Wan Fu. "That's too much."

"The lord... Lord Cervantes?" asked Hugo.

"Yes," answered the woman. "But whatever the story, they say--"

"Lord Richard Cervantes?" he continued.

"That's the name I've heard, yes. And his whole family. Whatever happened here, it was bad. And now they say the mansion and its grounds are haunted, by monsters or the ghosts of all the family and the servants, and that even the Knights of Camaro haven't dared come here."

"Yet you're here, all by yourself," commented Hugo.

"Well," she said. "The best part of stories is to see for yourself if they're true or not."

"Agreed," said Hugo. "The place seems peaceful so far."

"Still and peaceful like a graveyard," commented Alanis, peering around.

"There is a graveyard here," said the woman. "It's beyond the wall."

"Any open graves?" asked Hugo.

"What?" asked the blue-eyed woman.

"Sorry. We've had some zombie trouble."

"Alright. I guess I can trust you," the woman said, and put the thing from her hand into her satchel. "I'm Nell."

"Pleased to meet you," said Hugo. "We're from the Grasslands and Zexen, mostly. I'm Hugo, this is Nera, they are Melville and Alanis, the knight is Louis, and the big guy is Wan Fu."

"You're not so small, either," said Nell and smiled, looking at Hugo's muscled frame. Her eyes settled on the rune in his hand. "You use magic?"

"When needed," he replied. Nell's gaze lingered on the True Fire Rune, then she took a step back and looked at the mansion.

"I was hoping to sleep there for the night," she said. "Unless there are ghosts."

"If there are, it's better to go together. Don't you agree?" said Hugo. She nodded, and they started walking toward the main building. When Nell wasn't looking, Hugo gave a barely noticeable sign to Nera. She nodded and looked at the mysterious woman.

Whatever had happened to the rest of the buildings, it hadn't befallen the mansion proper. When they got closer, they could see that the ground floor structure was made of very finely fitted dry stone, painted over with an earthy brown and with windows that looked like recent additions. The walls of the second floor looked ever so slightly different, but with the same paint and same type of windows.

"Hey! Up there!" shouted Melville, and pointed at one of the dark windows of the second floor. But when they looked up, they could see nothing. "There was... I thought I saw a face..."

"You sure?" asked Hugo. Melville nodded earnestly. "Alright. Stay ready, everyone. There may be someone or something here."

The thick wooden doors stood out from the stonework around them, but opened with ease. As they entered, the sun had set, and the mansion was dark.

"Does that Rune of yours double as a torch?" asked Nera.

Hugo threw her a warning gaze, but answered in plain tone, "No."

"There are torches by the walls," said Nell and detached one. "Anyone got fire?"

"Let me," said Alanis, lifted her staff, and with intense concentration, sent a flame through the air onto the torch. It lit up, spreading a dim light into the dark interior of the mansion.

Nell located another torch, and lit it up. She continued, down a hallway, and then came back following the other wall, until there were 8 torches burning, including the one in her hand. Even with eight torches burning, the dark stone of the mansion seemed to absorb the light, and they couldn't fully make out all the details of the hallway they were in.

"Brrrr... It feels colder here than outside!" complained Louis.

"And less safe," said Nera. "My bow is next to useless in tight spaces like this."

"Come on, cheer up," said Hugo. "It's not every day we get to explore a haunted mansion."

Melville looked around the sturdy stone walls. "Feels more like a weird and creepy castle."

"There's something on the walls," observed Alanis. Barely visible from the dark stone in the dim light, there was an inscription in black, a circle with a line crossing over it from top to bottom.

"A rune?" asked Melville.

"None that I know of," said Alanis. "Look, it repeats - over and over on the wall, at the exact same distance."

"Should we open the doors?" asked Louis and took a torch in one hand and his sword in the other.

"One at a time," said Hugo, and also took a torch.

"Here goes..." said Alanis, and opened a door on the side of the corridor. "EEEEEEEEEEK!"

Everybody scrambled for their weapons, but nothing happened. Melville dashed next to Alanis, and looked into the room. There was a decomposed body, sitting in a chair and hunched over a table. There were stains of dried blood on the floor.

"Is it moving?" asked Hugo when he came closer, then entered the room. It was a small study, with some books on a shelf. "Need to check those later," he said, then closed the door behind him. "That one," said Hugo, and pointed at the door on the opposite side of the hallway.

"I will do it for you," said Wan Fu, grabbed a torch and opened the door. He went in, and Nera followed. "It's a kitchen," he said.

"A slaughterhouse for them," remarked Nera. On the floor, there were two more corpses. One of them looked like a teen.

Just then, they heard rustling from the door at the end of the hallway leading deeper into the mansion.

"There is something here!" whispered Alanis.

"Only one way to know for sure..." said Hugo, and opened the door.

There was a big, dark hall. In the middle, there were three corpses, with scraps of armor spread around them. One by one, the group made their way through the doorway into the hall, their torches bringing feeble light into the oppressing darkness.

"Doesn't it look like?.." said Nera.

"Like they were fighting each other. Yeah," affirmed Hugo.

"But that... not that..." said Melville, with some shock on his face. On their corpses, there were spots where not only the clothes but the flesh alike had been torn off, and their bones showed through a mess of rotting flesh, entrails and dried blood.

"If I was alone, I would have turned back by now," commented Nell.

Louis gasped with resignation. "Doesn't sound like a bad idea..."

"Hold it together, everyone," said Hugo. "I know this sounds weird, but whatever's here, it's also afraid of us. Otherwise it would have attacked already." He left out 'or it's biding its time.'

"Alright..." said Louis.

The hall opened into five directions, three doors, a stairway into the second floor and the basement, and the hallway from where they came.

Hugo tried the door on the left. It opened into a corridor, and Hugo could see a few more doors. The end of the corridor was shrouded in darkness. He closed the door and pointed at one at the other end of the hall.

"Nera, see if that's also another corridor."

Nera opened the door... and a shrill scream deafened their ears. From the narrow doorway, Nera, Louis, Nell and Wan Fu scrambled to get inside the room, which looked like a dining hall, and at the other end, a figure like a woman's, with a tight dress and bare breasts, but with a deep purple tone of skin and eyes that gleamed red in the darkness. A black sphere suddenly flew by them, into Wan Fu, and he groaned in pain, and fell to the floor, twitching as black energy coursed over his body. 

"It's a succubus! Don't fall under its spell!" shouted Nera, barely hearing herself.

Then the succubus opened her mouth, but instead of a shrill scream, they heard a song, sweet and alluring, perplexing and confusing. Louis breathed heavily, as if intoxicated, and looked at the rest of the group, then at the succubus. He took his sword, and rushed at Melville, somehow still keeping hold of his torch.

"Look out! It got him!" shouted Nell, and shoulder-tackled the knight. But Nell just stumbled to the floor, and Louis kept going.

Melville noticed just in time, and managed to parry Louis' slash with his sword. "Snap out of it!" he yelled to the knight, and tried to strike his sword out from his hand. But in Louis' eyes, there was a weird haze, and he didn't seem to hear anything. Instead, he lifted his sword for another strike.

Just then, a wooden shaft hit him hard on his sword hand, and Louis dropped his sword. Nell lifted up the blunt end of her spear, yelled, "Sorry!" and hit Louis on the head.

Nera rushed at Louis, took hold of his face and looked him in the eyes. "Kid! Are you there?!" she exclaimed.

"Uhhhh... not a... kid..." mumbled Louis, and his gaze sharpened. Nera hugged him, then took her bow, maneuvered herself into a spot with enough space and took aim at the succubus.

Fiery streaks flashed through the air, from Alanis' Fire Rune onto the succubus, and it screamed again, in what sounded like the most hellish pain imaginable, and again when Nera shot an arrow straight between its breasts. Suddenly, it went for a door, and before Alanis or Nera could attack again, it was gone. Melville and Hugo were about the enter the dining room, but just then, out of the corner of their eye, they saw the succubus appear from another door into the hall, and float through the air onto the stairs and down into the basement.

"Damn! It knows its way around this place!" exclaimed Hugo. "Wan Fu! Are you alright?"

"Uuuurghhh..." the warrior replied, still down on the floor. Nera picked up the torch he had dropped on the stone floor, and brought it closer to examine him. There were no visible signs of the spell left.

Hugo fell silent for a moment, observing Wan Fu and the stairs.

"We need to move fast. Nera and Louis, stay here with Wan Fu. Use some of your medicine. The rest of you, follow me!"

Melville, Alanis and even Nell followed Hugo as he dashed into the basement, torches in hand with all except Alanis. When they were at the bottom of the stairs, Hugo motioned them to stay still. Despite his rapidly beating heart, he stood still, listened, and took in their surroundings. Then he noticed that there was a fresh trail of blood on the ground.

When he moved, they all followed silently, the light of their torches slowly illuminating the blackness in front of them, and darkness swallowing what was behind.

Then, another sphere of black magic flew through the air, and they couldn't even react. It hit Nell, and she grimaced and gasped with pain, but she stayed up.

The treacherous notes of the succubus' sweet song came through the air, but Melville rushed at the darkness and found the creature, slashing at it with his sword. The song of temptation turned into an inhuman shriek, and the monster floated back into the darkness. A wall of fire appeared ahead of Melville, illuminating the creature's grotesque imitation of the female form in an unnatural light, and Nell dashed forward, making repeated jabs with her spear. It shrieked again, and suddenly a black force spread around the creature, pushing Nell and Melville back and putting out their torches. Then the black force enveloped them, filling them with a pain like their whole bodies were being torn apart, making both cry in pain.

Hugo lifted up his hand, and the True Fire Rune flashed in the air. Immediately, darkness rushed over what little they could see, and a boulder enveloped in flames crashed onto the succubus, instantly dissipating the black force of its spell and relieving Melville and Nell of their pain. A fountain of fire erupted from the boulder, growing ever fiercer, until even Melville and Nell had to scramble out of the way. In the middle of the constant eruption, the succubus screamed endlessly, its voice reduced to a disgusting gurgle, as the flame consumed the creature, burning it away, until there was nothing left.

Hugo's remaining torch crackled silently against the darkness, and there was no other fire left.

"Wow... that's no ordinary rune, is it?" said Nell.

"Ever heard of the True Runes?"

"Yes. That's one of them?"

"Yeah. Don't spread it around too much."

"I won't."

They lit up the two other torches again, and quickly returned to the dining room. Wan Fu was standing up, but only barely.

"Did you get it?" asked Nera.

"Yeah. Didn't have to burn down the whole place after all," said Hugo and grinned. "It's alright, she knows," he said and nodded at Nell.

"Even that Rune of yours shouldn't be able to burn down stone," replied Nera.

"Um, was that the lady of the house? Turned into a monster?" asked Louis.

"I should think not," said Alanis. "People don't just turn into monsters, no matter what some stories tell you."

"We've seen monsters like that before," said Hugo. "And we might see more of them in just a minute. Let's head upstairs."

"What?" said Alanis.

"I bet there are bedrooms somewhere in here. Maybe even without dead people and homicidal titty monsters."

"Could be worse," said Melville.

"Oh Captain..." moaned Louis under his breath.

The group moved cautiously into the second floor, but the mansion stayed dark and silent. One of the first rooms they tried was the master bedroom, with a large four-poster bed and enough floor space for the rest of them. Nell shared watch duties with them, so they had three watches with two people each. Hugo took first watch with the blue-eyed woman, and told her all he knew about Richard Cervantes, the vampire, and how his appearance at Grasslands and Zexen had led them here. Nell shared some more stories from the nearby villages, but grew reluctant when Hugo tried to probe further into her past. He didn't push it further.

They listened to the creaking and the rustling of the mansion, and the howling of the wind, but one by one, their watches went, and nothing happened. When the light of the morning finally shone through the windows, they were refreshed and full of energy, including Wan Fu.

As they ate their breakfast, Nell seemed to consider something. Then she spoke to Hugo.

"You know, there's a curious shrine not far from here. Would you like to see it? I think it may have been used by ancient magicians."


End file.
